The Princess and The Demon
by Theravinggamer
Summary: The Black Bulls, one of the nine Magic Knight Squads for the Clover Kingdom. In its ranks are two young knights, Asta the boy with no magic and Noelle Silva, one of the princesses of the kingdom. Can they find love in this reckless squad, and overcome their differences to be together? Absolutely. Will it be easy? No. But it will be the happiest time of their lives.
1. Chapter 1: Training

Chapter 1: Training

Noelle stretched as she woke up for the morning, her nightgown fluttering as she stepped out of bed. Looking outside she saw the sun shining and could already hear her comrades shouting at breakfast, minus one voice she was used to hearing. Unable to hear Asta from the dining hall. As she got dressed in her usual attire, she heard Asta from outside. "he's already starting this early?" she chuckled, knowing how hard he liked to push himself.

"No point staying in here then," she said with a smile as she affixed her robe. Stepping out of the room and heading down to get breakfast. Grabbing a few pieces of fruit, some toast and some hashbrowns she set to eating. Nothing unusual happened during breakfast, Magna and Luck fought over a dessert taken from the previous day, Vanessa was having water and muttering about how loud everything was. Gauche was staring at a picture of his sister, Charmy was devouring plates of food. Grey was towering over everyone in their transformed form with Gordon sitting drinking some tea.

"Noelle! Don't tell me that's all your having for breakfast!" Charmy shouted in between mouthfuls of food as her grimoire glowed. "Cotton creation magic: Sheep Chefs!" she said as three bipedal sheeps started cooking and piling more food on Noelle's plate.

"Charmy! I can't eat all of this! Make them stop!" Noelle shouted trying to keep her plate away from the sheep.

"You're still growing! You need to eat!"

"I'm taller than you!"

"And I'm older than you, what's your point," she said with a grin.

"Well, it's still going to be too much for me to eat! Have them make the rest for you instead!" Noelle said pushing away one of the sheep chefs with her foot. Her plate now covered in omelets, waffles, eggs, and sausages. "This will be fine! Stop them!"

"fine ~!" Charmy said as she made her sheep come over and start piling food back onto her plate. "I needed seconds anyways."

"How much can she eat?" Noelle thought to herself as she started on her, frankly absurd amount of food. Sneaking whatever she didn't want to eat onto Vanessa's plate, with her being too hungover to notice. "I heard Asta outside; I'm surprised he isn't here eating with everyone."

Magna landed on her table, trying to hit luck with a fireball "Nah he grabbed some bread and skipped out, GET BACK HERE, YOU'LL PAY FOR EATING MY DONUT" he said both at Noelle and Luck.

"Hmph, I'll bring him some then, it wouldn't be right to have him training on an empty stomach" Noelle said as she picked up her plate and started to walk outside. Before she could get too far, Finral opened the front door, followed by Captain Yami.

"All right everyone LISTEN UP!" Yami shouted causing everyone to stop moving. "Luck, Magna, Finral, a new dungeon has popped up nearby the Diamond kingdom border, and we're sending you three in too take care of it. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" all three of them said, Magna and Luck stopping their fighting, grabbed Finral and started going out the door. Captain Yami lit a cigarette and turned to Noelle "eating outside?"

"apparently Asta hasn't eaten yet, so I'm going to make sure he eats."

"oh he's been out all night, I think his yelling stopped around midnight," Yami said as he walked away.

"He's been out ALL NIGHT? and no one tried to get him back inside to sleep?" Noelle said as she hurried outside.

"heh, he's got to surpass his limits somehow, I'm not gonna stop him if he wants to train till he can't move anymore." Yami said, a smile on his face.

"Asta! Asta where are you!" Noelle said, running while being careful with her plate. Listening to his yelling, she wandered in the direction she thought he was; and found a familiar sight. Asta, laying on the ground panting in the middle of a very familiar clearing. His grimoire sitting roughly a foot from him, his swords next to him and a tired expression on his face.

"N-not finished yet!" he shouted as he started to try and stand up, his knees wobbling from exhaustion. Getting his balance thanks to his sword, he stretched upwards and got ready to move, aiming himself at a large tree with a weathered target on it. He entered a stance, took a step, and slipped on a loose patch of dirt.

"Asta!" Noelle shouted, putting the plate down on the ground and running over to her friend. "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he panted "I'm, I'm fine, Hey what smells so good?"

"it's breakfast. Apparently, you were out all night! Dorksta! you could get sick doing that!" Noelle said, kicking him in the ribs. "I'll bring the plate over, and you can start eating. THEN you're going right to bed to rest"

"I can still keep going!"

"you just about passed out into a hole I made weeks ago! What if I hadn't known to look here! You could've been asleep in the woods all day!"

"but-" Asta didn't get time to finish speaking before Noelle stormed back to the plate and brought it over to him.

"Eat!" she said holding a waffle in front of him "you're going to eat one way or another!"

"thanks for the meal," Asta said, his face stuffed with waffle, and his hands grabbing the plate from Noelle.

"good, eat until the plate is empty then we are going back to the base!" Noelle said standing up, hands on her hips. "But while I'm here. Why did you choose this place to train?"

"It's just what happened," Asta said, swallowing most of his food with a huge grin. "I just wound up here!"

"I... suppose that makes sense," Noelle said, her face getting a light blush. "I was hoping it was because of me," she thought to herself.

"Anyways while you eat I might as well train," Noelle said, readying her magic wand and grimoire. Focusing her magic into her wand, her grimoire glowed bright blue as water surrounded her. "water creating magic: Naga's Water Cradle." then she started the next phase of her training. She focused all her energy on lifting her water barrier into the air and moving. It was slow, but she was able to float to the other side of the clearing with no issues. Lowering herself back to the ground, the spell ended and allowed her to walk in front the tree. Her grimoire glowed again as she prepared her ultimate attack spell, water flowing around her in the shape of a giant sea serpent. "Water creation magic: Sea Dragons Roar!" she yelled, the magic obliterating her old training target and rising high into the air.

Panting, she lowered herself to her knees, "I, I can still only use it once? Damn it!" she shouted, not hearing the applause from behind her at first. When she did notice it, she also saw Asta carrying a half-full plate of food next to her.

"that was awesome Noelle!" Asta said with a huge grin. "Your magic is so cool! I don't even think the captain could take that head on!"

"What good is it if I can't cast it more than once, If I miss you could, I mean, our team could get hurt, that almost happened with Fana!" Noelle said, her frustration tangible. "What if I miss and no one is there to protect me when my mana is gone! then i'll..."

"Noelle! Let's train together then!" Asta said a warm smile on his face, "but maybe you should eat something too, I think I can hear your stomach from here!"

"A royal stomach doesn't growl," Noelle said as her stomach audibly growled. "...okay, let's eat, you better have saved me a few sausages."

The pair ate, laughed and trained with each other hard, the day ending when Noelle was able to use her offensive magic a second time at sundown.

"I DID IT!" she shouted, running over and hugging Asta without thinking. "I did it!"

"Congrats Noelle!"Asta said, his body covered in dirt from training his muscles "but... why are you hugging me?"

Noelle paused, her face turning beet red before screaming and letting go of Asta "I, I got a little too excited! That's all!"

Asta grinned, and Noelle's face turned even redder. "d-did he figure out I have a crush... on him?" she thought.

"You acted just like I did when I was little! And could do my first set of 100 sit-ups! I got Sister Lily covered in dirt because of that!" he said with an oblivious grin.

Noelle exhaled as she started walking towards the base. "Anyway's let's go back. I meant to bring you in after breakfast, but we spent the entire day out here."

"oh. I guess we did" Asta said stifling a yawn "I Feel great..." as he fell to the ground, snoring slightly.

"Oh... Come on Dorksta! wake up!" Noelle said, "oh great; he's out like a light." She struggled to get him on her shoulders and started trudging towards the bases front door. Opening it slowly seeing only Captain Yami in the main hall smoking a cigarette and reading a book on how to be better at poker.

"Took you long enough," he said not raising his head to meet them. "done training?"

"Yes, Captain" Noelle panted "where's everyone else? I could use some help to get Dorkasta up to his room."

"They're out, Surpass your limits and carry him there yourself."

Noelle sighed "yes sir." knowing asking him to would get the same response, she carried Asta out of the room.

"Don't worry princess; you'll get stronger from it," Yami muttered when he was sure she was out of earshot. "All right Grey, you can dispel the illusion" he shouted revealing the entire squad piled disguised as chairs.

"Get off my head!"

"My picture of Marie better not be crumpled."

"I spilled my booze!"

"P-please don't look at me," Grey said, their form changing form without their illusion magic.

Gordon mumbled something that no one could hear but had a small smile.

Grey went and hid behind a table "d-did we need to be back there all day?

"Are you complaining grey?" Yami said menacingly, Grey shaking their head in response "listen, we all know that Noelle has a giant crush on Asta, I don't get it, but that girl deserves something good for her."

"Well obviously, but sneaking around like this doesn't seem like the best idea to get them together" Vanessa sighed as she went and poured another drink, "they're young and forcing this could hurt them more than help them."

"hehehe young love is mysterious; we never know how they'll react," Charmy said, pulling a chunk of meat from somewhere and beginning to eat.

Gordon went over to try and comfort Grey while Gauche focused on the picture of his sister "Hmph, I don't care, just tell me when I can go see Mary again."

"Well, we have to let them break their limits." Yami said standing up, "I'm going to bed, this whole plan has kept me awake more than I would like."

Noelle huffed as she slowly made it to Asta's room, her exhaustion catching up with her. Her eyes were growing heavy as she pushed open the door to Asta's room. She smiled a little when she got inside "he's been working on keeping this clean." she mumbled looking at his tiny room clean of all cobwebs, and the stones giving a shine from the evening light filtering in through the window. " I'm... tired all of a sudden "she yawned, as she set Asta down on his bed. "maybe... I'll rest my eyes.." she muttered as she fell asleep next to Asta, both of them snoring lightly.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening Feelings

Asta's eyes opened gently, blinking a few times as the sunlight filled his room. He started to sit up when he felt something on his arm.

"Nero?" he mumbled, still partially asleep, as he sat up; Looking down at who was on his bed. It was Noelle, with Nero perched on her head.

Asta jumped up, causing Noelle to fall backward. "NOELLE?!" he shouted, not realizing he was still in his clothes grabbed a pillow to cover himself, his face turning red. "Why are you in my room!?"

Noelle, who had until now been asleep, realized where she was at Asta's screaming. Her face turning bright red as she let out a horrified scream and ran out of Asta's room and towards the women's quarters. Asta hesitated for a brief moment before running and shutting his door with a slam.

Noelle sprinted across the base, not moving around anyone who got in her way. Her face was beet red, Magna stepped out of his room; in front of her and was promptly water blasted into the men's bathroom. After she crossed the barrier into the women's quarter, she reached her room and slammed the door shut.

Both Noelle, and Asta had the same thought "why was my heart pounding so hard?" and didn't leave their rooms until mid-afternoon. Asta left his room first, heading to the men's bath to deal with his dirt and grime from training the previous two days. Noelle did the same a little later, heading towards the women's bath to soak away her emotions.

Asta jumped right into the bath, splashing water onto the floor. He quickly got to cleaning himself, using his boundless energy to get rid of all the grime on his body. "did I not go inside all day? I should be more careful." his thoughts slowly drifting to Noelle. "did she carry me inside to my room? No wonder she was so tired, she must have carried me," he said with a smile.

Noelle shook her head "no; I can't he's.. he's a commoner, and I'm royalty. It wouldn't work, it COULDN'T work." she started washing her face with a cloth. "so why do I want it to work?" she felt her eyes start to well up with tears. "he-he won't even notice me will he?"

Asta stood up and started doing some stretching, his thoughts staying on Noelle. "Maybe I should take her back to Hage village," he thought "then I can introduce her to everyone! The priest, Sister Lily, and all the kids!" He started smiling at the thought. "we can eat nomotatos, and I can show her my training spot! Then I can ask-" he stopped. His lips were freezing at what he was about to say.

And the dam broke for Noelle; she cried silently believing her feelings were empty. Her Siblings voices echoed through her head, "You're nothing but a failure" Solid's voice echoed. "Marrying a commoner? You're pathetic!" Nebra's voice echoed. "First you kill our mother, then you disgrace our name. Disappear you failed excuse for a human." Nozelle said, appearing in the water in front of Noelle. A weight was hitting Noelle in the gut. She tried to scream as what felt like magic dragged her into the bath. An endless abyss beneath her, her families faces laughing and pulling her down.

Asta punched himself, hard. He tried to think straight. "did...did I think that?" he jumped back into the bath, the lukewarm water splashing his face. Floating on his back, he drifted from one end of the bath to the other. "no I couldn't think of that! Sister Lily is the only woman in my heart!" He shouted into the room. "No one could replace Noelle in my h-" he stopped again, his hands slapping his mouth. His heart was burning a hole in his chest; his eyes widened as he realized what he was feeling.

Then, she broke the surface of the bath, coughing, crying and quickly getting back out to dry off and head to her room again.

He jumped out of the bath and grabbed his clothes, dressing as he walked back to his room to deal with the new feelings and weight in his chest.

Noelle barely noticed when Vanessa knocked on her door and came into her room, her head buried in her pillow. "You okay Noelle? You've been in here all day?"

"go away" Noelle mumbled.

"not a chance, something's wrong, and I'm here to help. Charmy's outside if you need someone else to talk with too." Vanessa said, sitting on the side of Noelle's bed, gently touching her hand.

Noelle stifled another cry and raised her head. Her eyes red and bloodshot, and her pillow stained with tears. Without thinking, Vanessa pulled her into a hug.

"What happened, Who do we need to kill?"

"no one, nothing happened," Noelle said, stopping another crying fit as Vanessa rubbed the back of her head. "nothing will happen."

"come on now, something had to have happened to get you like this," Vanessa said, giving Noelle a gentle hug. "you don't have to tell me right now, but I am here to talk too, Have you eaten?"

Noelle shook her head weakly, almost on cue several sheep came in with bread rolls, fruit plates, freshly cooked beef, and cups of juice and water all placed in front of Noelle.

"Eat all you need," Charmy said walking into Noelle's room. "trust me, some food in your tummy, and you'll feel better." Noelle gave a weak smile as she started to eat.

Asta was sitting on his bed, thinking back on his adventures since joining the Black Bulls. Sussey village, the dungeon, the castle town invasion. All of the time, Noelle was at his side. They pushed each other further and further through their battles. His mind drifted to the star awarding ceremony, and how Noelle's family treated her. He clenched his fist, "family shouldn't scare someone like that." He thought, slowly standing up, realizing for the first time today how hungry he was. He walked out the door and started heading to the meal hall. A smile crept its way onto his face "if Noelle's there I'll try talking with her."

However, when he got to the hall, only Finral was there. "Yo Asta! Heard you were out all day yesterday!" waving Asta over for him to come over and sit. Eyeing the food next to Finral, Asta walked over, and without missing a beat, he started eating.

"I mean, I was wondering if you were hungry. No one has seen you all day." Finral said, watching the plate of food disappear.

"Sorry," Asta said, swallowing the last of his food with a grin, grabbing a cup of water "I guess I wiped myself out training with Noelle."

"with Noelle huh?" Finral said, his hand moving in front of his mouth to hide a small grin that appeared. "you two are almost always together, it's almost like you two are dating."

Asta choked on his water, coughing and almost falling out of his chair. "W-what! We aren't together! We're just friends!"

"you're blushing man, and you're sure there isn't something there?" Finral said egging him on.

"No way! Sister Lily is the only one for me!" Asta said proudly. " I've already asked her to marry me!"

Finral's eyebrow raised, "you did? I thought nuns couldn't get married?"

"They can't, but I won't let that stop me!"

Finral frowned, "what was her reaction when you asked? And what did she say?"

"she uh, used her grimoire to flatten me into the dirt and said no."

"and how many times have you asked her?"

"Every day until I took the knight exam."

"...how many times did she react like that?"

"Every time."

Finral's hand met his face. "Asta, I hate to break it to you. But I don't think anything you can do will make her say yes."

"If I become the Wizard king then She'll-" Finral cut him off.

"Asta, I'm serious. I know you don't give up on anything, but I have been on dozens of dates. If you love her, listen to what she is saying." He sighed, "how long have you known her?"

"Since I was just a baby," Asta said with a smile "she kinda helped raise me."

"So she's kind of like your mother then? maybe you're attracted to older women?" Finral said, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "Damn," he thought, "the plan won't work if he's only into older women."

"My mother? No way! she's the sister of the church, not my mom!"

"No Asta, I mean like, you are... attracted to older women? do you want to date them or something?"

Asta stared at finral for a moment, "No!" he shouted "no way that's not what I meant!" his face getting red "I don't think of sister Lily like that!"

"well, why not describe your ideal partner to me?" Finral said with a smile. "maybe I can tell if you're on the right track pursuing this Nun of yours."

"if you're sure," Asta said, "but the answer will be Sister Lily!" he took a deep breath. "I like girls who are kind and compassionate!"

"Go on," Finral said, "there has to be more than that, what would she look like?"

"well, I think I'd like her to be just a little taller than me!" He said with a grin, "maybe have long hair and soft skin!"

"Jackpot! Time to go for the kill." Finral thought, "what colour would her hair be Asta?" he said with a sly grin.

"Silver!" Asta said almost reflexively, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Well that sounds like Noelle," Finral said, watching Asta's expression change from confident to the single most flustered man on the planet.

"N-Noelle? What makes you say that!" Asta stuttered, "Why would you think I have a thing for her?"

"you, literally just described her," Finral said with a grin. "slightly taller than you, kind, compassionate, fair skin and silver hair. Sounds like Noelle to me."

"She, probably already has someone," Asta said, his voice having a sadder tone to it.

"I wouldn't be so sure, with her magic going out of control for years I've heard some bad rumours about her family and how they treated her," Finral said, a frown taking over his face.

Asta's blush disappeared as well, his fist clenching. "they... I've only seen them once, and they said things I never thought I would hear from family members."

"I won't ask for details, that's for her to tell us when she's ready," Finral said. "she's got her demons, we have to be ready to help her."

Asta nodded in agreement, "You're right, we need to be there for her."

"Looks like we're on the same page," Finral thought "good, now to get back on track with the plan."

"sorry for the mood killer, but, I do think you would be good for her to be around." He adjusted how he was sitting. "We've all seen how much you make her smile, so humour me with this. How would you ask her out on a date?"

"I'd get down on a knee and ask her to marry me," Asta said, almost too fast.

Finral just stared at Asta for a moment, seeing his friends brain freeze at what he had just said. They sat in silence for a moment, until they both burst out laughing.

"I guess old habits will die hard Asta!" Finral said, almost out falling out of his chair from laughter. "though, I think if you did that now she'd faint!"

Asta was still laughing "maybe I should! I think I'd mean it right now!'

"As much as I'd love to be there for the proposal, I don't think it would be smart right now," Finral's laughter slowly stopping.

"what happened?" Asta's laughter also stopping, "did something happen?"

"while you were in your room this afternoon, apparently Noelle was in hers crying over something. I think Vanessa and Charmy are talking with her now." Finral's brow furrowing, "did something happen?"

Asta put his hand on his chin. "The only time we saw each other today was this morning; she was asleep in my room. When I woke up, I think I scared her."

"you'll have to ask her, I think I hear them coming," Finral said at the exact moment the door swung open. Charmy ran in and sat at the nearest table, Vanessa walking in talking to Noelle.

Asta was looking at Noelle, his eyes looking at her with worry. Her eyes looked tired and red, a bit of her make up smudged from crying earlier in the day. Her smile, while genuine was weaker than usual, a light stain of what appeared to be chocolate around her lips. He slowly stood up and gave a small wave to her, which she returned, wiping a few remaining tears and crumbs from her face. He started to walk over to her, the warmest smile he had on his face. "Hey Noelle," he said bowing his head slightly, "I'm sorry for spooking you this morning, thanks for carrying me back to my room."

Noelle's face got a little lighter, "Hmph, it was the least royalty could do for her training partner" A large smile growing on her face. "but next time Dorksta, don't work so hard I have to carry you back!"

The pair laughed, their smiles the warmest they had been all day until Asta broke their laughter.

"I, heard something happened after this morning, are you okay?" He said, still with a smile on his face.

She nodded "thank you for your concern, but I'm fine now."

"is there, anything I can do Noelle?" Asta said, his hand going behind his head awkwardly. "I, feel like it may have been my fault."

She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault Asta, but." She took a deep breathe her face gaining a slight blush. "I-it would make me feel better if maybe, we held hands, just for a bit!" which Asta responded to by gently grabbing her hand.

"Awww," Said the trio of friends already eating the food Charmy's sheep had made, causing Asta and Noelle to let go, both blushing furiously. "No no! It's sweet!" Vanessa said, stifling a giggle.

Finral gave Asta a look, one that said "Don't. Do. It." Asta understood it immediately. Reaching his hand back out for Noelle, which she took with little hesitation.

"You two going to eat or what!" Charmy said, having her sheep fill up plates for both of them. The pair walked over, hand in hand, and started eating. Laughing with their friends, and enjoying an evening with every other Black Bull eventually coming in for dinner. They barely let go of each other through the entire night. With Asta walking with Noelle back to the barrier for the girl's rooms.

Noelle grabbed both of Asta's hands. "I, kind of wish you could come into my room with me." She said, her voice growing a little quieter. "I... think I'd like to tell you what happened today in private."

"If you want to Noelle, I can find a way through the traps," Asta said, a smile growing on his face.

"Oh right, you have that Ki thing the Captain taught you." Noelle said, "I, guess, we can go into my room then? Stay a few feet away from me, so I don't get hurt with you."

Noelle walked through the hallway first, with Asta dodging various traps several feet behind her. She opened the door, and for the first time, Asta saw her room. A fluffy bed with fresh sheets, several shelves, and drawers with a closet, partially open revealing several dresses. A vanity sat across from her bed, a large mirror on it with several brushes Asta didn't recognize the purpose of. Noelle sat on her bed and motioned for Asta to sit with her, which he happily did after closing the door. Her smile fading as she explained what happened in the bathroom, to which Asta immediately held her close. Her crying returned, this time softened by the support of her friends, but still, it was a dry sobbing. After a time Asta said, "You'll show them, you'll prove that you are one of the greatest mages alive."

"Thank you," Noelle said, sniffling some more. "do, do you think you could stay here tonight Asta? I, I don't think I should be alone right now.

Asta nodded, gently wrapping his arm around her and laying down, smiling and holding her throughout the night. Noelle woke at dawn, with Asta still wrapped around her. She never felt so safe in a bed before and nudged him awake. He woke up slowly and smiled before realizing he was still holding her and removing his hands. She rolled to face him, a warm smile on her face, just enough to tell him 'Thank you.' Before nodding for him to leave, which he did quietly, smiling at her as he closed the door and heading to his room.


	3. Chapter 3: An Accidental Proposal?

It had been a few days since Noelle and Asta woke up in the same bed, sat at dinner, talked by themselves in Noelle's room, and had shared her bed together. Things had been strange for the two, they ate around the same time more, sought each other out to talk and to train their skills more. They still spent time with the other Black Bulls but found them both missing each other's company. One morning, they found themselves alone in the dining hall. They blushed as they sat next to each other on a couch, their hands slowly meeting. Noelle gently put her arm on Asta's shoulder as he put his on her waist. Their hearts were pounding, looking into each other's eyes as their lips got closer. Their cheeks were getting redder, and redder before hugging, embarrassed expressions on both their faces.

"D, don't you normally work out around now Dorksta," Noelle said, her hands slowly leaving the hug.

"O-Oh right! I haven't done my pushups yet!" Asta said with a nervous smile, "I need some extra weight to go on my back!"

Noelle's blush encompassed her face, "M, maybe I can sit on your back." She mumbled almost incoherently. With Asta barely able to hear her.

"sit right there! I have an idea" he said, quickly crawling under the couch they were sitting on, "Grab onto the couch!" Which Noelle did, feeling it start to raise up under her, then go back down.

"You're using the couch?!" Noelle shouted, unable to hide her laughter.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the main door to the hall was open enough for some prying eyes to see them.

Finral, Magna, Luck, and Vanessa were all peeking through the door.

"I can't see" Magna whispered, him being the lowest of the four. "What're they up too now?"

"I can't quite tell Magna" Finral responded, "Vanessa, Luck, do you two have a better view?"

"Noelle's on Asta's back!" Luck said with a smile, knowingly leaving the couch out of the details. The other two guys were silently freaking out at this.

"she's sitting on a couch, the rest is accurate, so don't get too excited," Vanessa said, her height giving her an advantage. "Oh, they are so cute together." a small squeak of happiness escaping her lips.

"I can't believe they got so friendly with each other so fast," Magna said, moving away from the door to stretch, motioning for the others to follow. "Maybe we should push it a little further."

"What did you have in mind, Magna?" Luck said excitedly "A battle? A trip? A feast?"

"I'm curious to Magna," Vanessa said, "I thought we agreed to let them work at it at their own pace."

"I mean there isn't anything wrong with setting up something romantic for them," Finral hummed. "maybe a fancy dinner at a restaurant?"

"No way Asta would get himself thrown out!" Luck giggled

"True, maybe a picnic?" Vanessa mused, "slip in some wine, cheese, and bread so they could have a great time."

"All excellent ideas, but the Great Magna has them all beat!" Magna boasted. "A mission."

"really?" all three of his comrades said with an unimpressed tone.

"Don't doubt my idea!" Magna said, a large smile on his face. "besides, there's nothing you three can do to stop it!"

"What is it?" Luck said, his face lighting up, "tell us!"

Magna grinned, pushing his sunglasses up into what he felt was a cool pose. "A dungeon!"

Lucks face lit up at this, while Vanessa and Finral frowned. "Why would a dungeon help them get closer?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm glad you asked! apparently, a new dungeon popped up near the coast!." Magna said happily, "What's better than a good view of the ocean, so I asked Captain Yami to sign us up.

"So you signed them up for something that might kill them, you do realize if either one of them gets hurt they won't be happy," Finral said with a frown.

"I thought of that!" Magna said, "that's why all four of us are joining them!"

As if on cue, Yami kicked open the door from the bathroom, sending it flying off its hinges.

"Sounds like you've all been briefed," he said to the group, "Go get Asta and Noelle, and if I hear any complaining. I'll kill all of you."

Magna went and opened the main hall door, "Hey you two! We've got a mission!" He shouted, causing Noelle to fall off the couch in surprise, and Asta accidentally slipping mid push up. Once they were standing Magna explained the mission details.

"so that's the plan!" Magna smirked, "We go to this dungeon, then we get to spend the next day at the beach! So pack your swimsuits!"

Everyone nodded and went off to get supplies. Noelle was blushing as soon as she got to her room. "Maybe, he'll finally notice me in this," she said as she took out the bikini she had custom made for the last time they went to a beach. Asta meanwhile was sitting in his room.

"I CANT SWIM!" He thought, staring at the floor. "maybe, we can stay at knee height." He grabbed his supplies and went to meet everyone at the front.

They all met out front of the base, and Finral used his spatial magic to warp everyone to the entrance of the dungeon. "Well, here we are!" he said, with everyone looking away from the dungeon at the view. He turned around to face the group and caught sight of what had their attention. A sparkling clear ocean, with gulls cawing in the ground, A picturesque scene, impossible to ruin. They all stared for a few minutes before Magna coughed.

"we should probably get moving everyone." With them all sheepishly following him into the dungeon. "Come on guys," he thought, "it was pretty, but we're here to work and get Noelle and Asta some alone time."

"All right!, We're going to split up into groups of two!" Magna said once they had gotten to the main. "Captain Yami had us split like this to cover more ground since we don't exactly have a way to map the dungeon ahead of time."

Everyone was split up, Noelle and Asta as group A, Vanessa and Luck as group B, and Magna and Finral as Group C.

"I'm not complaining but, why are Noelle and me together?" Asta said. "I can't sense magic."

"And I don't have a spell to navigate dungeons," Noelle said, a frown on her face.

"you have Nero don't you?" Luck said. Happily, he'll lead you down a path. To which on cue the little bird poked his head out of Asta's robe. Flying up and poking Asta on the top of his head several times, causing him to yell before flying off down one of the tunnels.

"you better catch up!" Luck said with a grin, "or we'll all beat you there!" Starting to run off down another passage with Vanessa.

"Catch you guys at the vault!" Magna said, grabbing Finral and running down the third passage.

"We'll beat you there!" Noelle and Asta yelled, sprinting after Nero.

After about ten minutes, with the main chamber empty, All four of their friends walked back.

"Step one complete!" Magna said happily, "Now for step two! Let's follow them."

"wait what about the treasure?" Luck said, sounding slightly upset.

"Sorry buddy had to lie to you three as well, the treasure is long gone."

"WHAT" all three of them yelled.

"Yup, this dungeon is just used as a tourist spot now!" Magna said, pushing his sunglasses up. "No traps, no tricks, just long tunnels with a great view no matter which one you take at the end."

"this is, unlike you Magna," Finral said, "Since when did you care about romanticism?"

"Unless," Vanessa said, a curious tone in her voice. "Magna is still back at the base and..."

"BINGO! Magna's back at home! It's me Grey!" Grey said, "He was worried that he would spill the beans, so he asked me to go in his place! In exchange he has to hand clean the beast room!" they started walking down the tunnel after Noelle and Asta. "Come on guys!" they yelled at their friends, all of them running off.

Up ahead, Noelle and Asta were walking carefully, to avoid any magic traps. The tunnel was surprisingly bright, luminescent stone giving them just enough light to move while staying close to each other.

"This brings back memories Noelle!" Asta said a large smile on his face. "Remember our second mission? Where Luck ran off, and we had to travel behind Nero?"

"How could I forget? We both almost died!" Noelle shouted, "I don't exactly look back at that fondly!"

"I mean, that's true," Asta said, his smile shrinking a bit. "but, it was where you showed off how smart you are." Noelle, stopping at this and blushing.

"Hmph, w, why do you sound surprised Dorksta? It's my natural talent."

"I thought it was all the hard work you did Noelle?" Asta, oblivious to how rude he sounded. "you've worked so hard, even before we met. It's admirable."

Noelle's blush intensified, her heart pounding, she took a deep breath before walking forward. "Ask him, Noelle," she thought to herself. "you've already been spending days together, even a night together. Tell him you want to kiss him, already!"

"A-Asta I..." she stammered out, before taking another breath. "Asta."

"Yeah Noelle?" he said, still walking.

"How do you... think of me. especially after, that night."

Asta stopped and slowly turned to face her. "Noelle I,"

"He's going to say to say he hates you." A voice said in Noelle's head. "A peasant like him loving a royal failure like you is impossible." She tried to banish the thought. Asta's voice was moving in slow motion for her with how fast her brain was acting.

"I, want to," Asta said.

"He wants to be rid of you, at least then he doesn't have to look at a royal failure like you." The voices taunted. She tried to banish them again, just starting to hear something she never thought she'd hear from anyone, let alone Asta.

"Marry you!" He shouted. Before realizing what he said. "Damnit! Finral told me not to do that!"

Down the tunnel, Grey, Luck, Finral, and Vanessa all heard what was said, and their jaws hit the metaphorical floor. In the Royal Realm, The Silva Family felt something wrong in their spines, none of them knowing yet what had occurred. Every member of the Black Bulls felt something lift their spirits up, and feel younger, while at the same time wanting to strangle someone for his incompetence.

Noelle's face started to well up with tears, her lips quivering, her hands shaking as she mustered the happiest smile she could. "I do too." Crying as she realized what she agreed to, running forward and hugging Asta.

The group behind them, still slackjawed at what just happened was silent. Before finral spoke up, "I told Asta not to do that!" he said, stomping the ground. "Should we run ahead to hear the response? she probably slapped him!"

"Finral, I think she said yes," Vanessa said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, " I can almost feel her happiness from here."

Luck and Grey were silent. Luck, shaking excitedly, Grey, composing themselves to stay in character as Magna. Before sprinting down the hall to see the answer for themselves.

Asta's brain was in overdrive; he screwed up but, got the answer he wanted. Noelle was hugging him, did he do something different? He wasn't sure; his brain couldn't process what was going on or hear anything until Noelle pinched him on the cheek.

"Snap out of it Dorksta," she said, wiping her tears away. "Or were you going to wait for me to slap you?"

"Y-you said yes?" Asta said, his face completely red against the light of the tunnel. "You didn't hit me with magic. or anything"

"Hmph, give me some credit! Maybe I was waiting for that over-enthusiasm to reveal itself. You've been quieter lately!" she said, poking his chest playfully, "B-besides, maybe I said yes a little too hastily, we haven't... even... kissed."

"I'm sorry Noelle it just kind of, came out!" Asta stammered, his face staying a bright shade of red. "I, haven't-" He stopped when two people ran into them, Luck, tackling Asta to the ground, and Magna, accidentally tripping and rolling into them.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" Luck and Grey shouted, Luck, Picking up Asta and jumping around happily. Grey, still trying to stay in character sweated as they looked at Asta. "did, did you say that dude? AND did you say yes!?" Pointing at Noelle.

Asta blushed and shouted, "does this prove it?" as he got down on one knee, grabbed a luminescent stone and shouted. "Noelle! Will you marry me!" Causing everyone, even the caught up Finral and Vanessa to freeze.

Noelle, her tears returning, a smile on her face as they streamed down her cheeks. "Yes, yes Asta I will. You could ask me a thousand times, and my answer would never change!" she said, as she leapt onto Asta. Both of them laughing before embracing, their friends all crying tears of happiness for a few minutes before Vanessa broke the mood.

"All right lovebirds," winking at Noelle and Asta, "we still have to get to the end of the dungeon, our ends turned out to have collapsed, so that's why we're down here."

"Yeah!" Luck said, starting to walk down the tunnel. "then we heard Asta yell 'MARRY ME' and sprinted as fast as we could!"

"Come on guys; you don't have to tease us!" Asta said, reaching his hand for Noelle's. "I don't uh, even know what marriage is, all I know is I want to do it with Noelle."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MARRIAGE IS?" Finral screamed. "you asked! A NUN! FOR YEARS! TOO MARRY YOU! AND YOU DIDNT KNOW WHAT MARRIAGE IS!" almost ripping his hair out in frustration.

Noelle's laughter was filling the tunnel, followed by everyone joining aside from Asta and Finral.

"All I know about marriage is you spend your life with someone you like!" Asta said, "And I like Noelle!"

"THAT'S WHAT MARRIAGE IS YOU, DENSE DORK!" Finral screamed, his head going into his hands out of frustration for a moment before calmly saying. "I am happy for you two though!"

Grey couldn't hold it anymore, they dispelled their illusion and hugged Noelle and Asta. "I-IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" They sobbed, the couple just realizing it was Grey all along.

"Grey?" Noelle shouted, hugging her shy friend back. "What are you doing here!?"

"I uh," Grey stammered out, before realizing they stopped the illusion, screaming and hiding behind a rock. "D-DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"Hold on Grey, I'll send you back home!" finral said, opening a magic portal for Grey to run through.

Vanessa nervously bit her lip. "We uh, have some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4: True Feelings

Grey sprinted through the main hall, past all the remaining Black Bulls, covering their face. The real Magna, realizing his plan had just fallen apart, got up to chase after them. The rest of the bulls stared, putting two and two together, followed suit. Aside from Captain Yami who just sat in his chair reading the paper.

"Hey! Grey what happened! Why are you back?" Magna shouted, chasing after Grey. "What about the plan!"

Grey opened a closet, ran inside and slammed the door. "I-I-I dropped the s-spell when, when!"

"When what?" everyone else shouted. With Magna gently trying to open the closet.

"WHEN ASTA ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM" Grey blurted out, slamming the door on Magna's hand. The world froze, Magna, Charmy, Gauche, Gordon stopped moving. Outside, Captain Yami felt his cigarette's light go out, and his newspaper grew cold. The beasts in the basement fell quiet.

All of the people who heard it screamed. Magna, crying tears of happiness for his youngest friend. Charmy, dropping her food. Gordon, his mumbles being audible. Gauche, a sinister smile on his face. "WHAT?"

"a-a-and she said." Grey whimpered.

"she said what?!" the group shouted.

"SHE SAID YES!" Grey blurted out from in the closet.

The ensuing scream from everyone in the building sent birds roughly one kilometre away flying.

"The little guy is gonna get married," Magna said, wiping his tears away. "And to a princess! Our little kid from the sticks married to a princess."

"Hmph, good for him, now my little Marie can stay unbetrothed," Gauche said, taking a small photo out and looking at it lovingly.

"Didn't Finral tell him not to propose immediately though?" Charmy said, picking some food back up and munching on it. With Gordon mumbling incoherently.

Magna tried to open the closet again, hearing some light sobbing from Grey. "Grey, hey come on, let me open the door."

"no!" Grey said, "I'm not coming out till everyone's home!"

Magna sighed, "well, they'll be back tomorrow, so ill hang with you till then," giving everyone the cue to leave. "Even if it gets me in trouble, I'm not gonna leave my junior alone when they need someone, that isn't a manly thing to do."

"I'm older than you" Grey giggled.

"I'm not gonna leave my seniors alone then! Still unmanly to do that!" Magna said with a huff, before joining in with Grey's laughter.

Back in the dungeon, Vanessa, Finral, and Luck were all coming clean about the plan Magna had.

"We were going to set you up for a ton of date adventures." Luck said, "Or Dateventures! But Magna didn't like the name."

"It's also why we didn't make Asta come in the other day while you were training." Finral said, "and why we all hid, so you carried Asta to bed."

"We know we shouldn't have been trying to push you two together," Vanessa said with a sigh, "we just saw how close you were and felt like giving you an extra push. Magna also planned this dungeon exploration as well."

"Yup!" Luck chimed in, "this place was cleaned out years ago, so all that's left is the great view at the end!"

Noelle took a deep breathe, calming down from her tears of happiness. "I know," she said, "we're the black bulls, we aren't known for being subtle." she smiled and grabbed Asta's hand.

"You did what!?" Asta shouted, his jaw dropping.

"Asta?" Noelle said, putting her free hand in front of her mouth to hide a smile.

"I swear I didn't notice! I just thought we were alone in the base for a lot of the time!" he shouted. Looking between his friends who were all laughing. "Y-you guys," he said, shaking a little. "ARE THE BEST!" Pulling everyone into a hug. "I wouldn't have realized how I felt if it weren't for you guys! I'll buy you all dinner with my next pay!"

"Hey, I'll chip in too!" Noelle said, pulling Asta away from the group hug. " I'm part of this relationship too you know" giving Asta a small kiss on the cheek.

Luck's voice took on a playful tone, "so, the last one to the end has to clean the beast cages for a week!" he shouted before using his lightning magic to dash down the hallway.

"Hey no fair!" everyone else yelled, starting to sprint after him. Finral using his magic to warp ahead to any area he could see. Vanessa using her strings to try and slow everyone else's movement. Noelle and Asta running together, Noelle on Asta's back using her barrier spell to block any of Vanessa's strings and Asta's physical strength to carry them forward. Catching up and passing Vanessa, seeing finral sprinting as fast as he could while opening portals to jump ahead. However, the spatial warping magic wasn't enough to prevent Asta's physical speed from catching up. Noelle stuck her tongue out as they passed him, leaving him in the dust. Asta ran for another minute before having to stop, his stamina drained.

"Are you okay Asta?" Noelle said, climbing off of his back. "sorry was I making running too hard?"

"I'm fine!" he panted, "It's kind of fun running with you on my back, but I have an idea!" he said a huge smile on his face as he started walking forward. "we're going to use your magic!"

"How? I only have the two spells?" Noelle said, her eyes widening. "Unless you want me to, flood the tunnel?"

Asta nodded, "Then you use your Cradle to carry us through the current!"

Noelle laughed, "this would work if I knew how to do that!" starting to run ahead, "but at least I can make sure I'm not last! See you at the end Dorksta!

"Oh no, you don't!" Asta shouted starting to run after her.

"We may be engaged, but I'm not losing~," Noelle said, sending blasts of water backward to slow Asta down. Him using his short sword to deflect and cut down the magic away from him. After a moment he caught up with her grinning.

"That's not gonna be enough to stop me!" he said, sending his sword back into the grimoire. "You better be ready for my counter attack!"

"if you think I'm just gonna let you pass me then-" Noelle said as she was cut off, Asta scooping Noelle up and carrying her down the tunnel at a full sprint. Her arms were flailing for a moment before putting them around his shoulder. The passage was getting brighter as they saw the end, with Luck sitting on a rock with a giant grin on his face.

"I won~!" he said, juggling a few small rocks out of boredom, Nero perched on his head.

"It's because you got a head start you asshole!" Asta yelled, setting Noelle down. "Next time let's all start at the same time!"

"Hmph, I agree there," Noelle said, before breaking out into a laugh. "Asta I can't believe you suggested flooding the tunnel!"

"You were going to what?!" Finral and Vanessa said, running in panting. "We were still in there you jerks!"

"But we didn't!" Asta said, "Besides Noelle couldn't figure out how to do it!"

"Hey! I was worried about our friends," she shouted. "I wouldn't have done it even if I could!"

"that didn't stop you from trying to blast me with water!"

"that's different! you have your swords!"

Everyone else started laughing. Finral and Vanessa both wrapping arms around Noelle and Asta before walking over to the cliff.

"Well, here's the view!" Luck said joining the group, as the four of them looked out. "Though I think I prefer the one outside."

All four of them were stunned, the ocean was flowing calmly, giving a glass-like appearance to it. Rocky outcroppings were creating a woven pattern for boats to cross through. Birds chirped, and the sound echoed up into the cavern. The sun, now at a mid-afternoon height, made the entire scene glow orange. For a brief moment, Noelle forgot where she was, her heart raced.

"It's beautiful," She said, her hand slowly closing on Asta's, she turned her head slowly to look at Asta, "don't you think-."

Asta had a blank look on his face, "It's so pretty I don't understand what I'm looking at," he mumbled, causing everyone to burst out laughing. "Hey be quiet! It's not my fault I don't get this fancy stuff!" he shouted, turning to face everyone. And that's when he saw the most beautiful thing he could comprehend. Noelle, laughing, the sun reflecting off of her silver hair. Her smile, the brightest he had seen in what felt like a long time, he slowly grabbed one of her hands with both of his.

Noelle kept laughing, her hand held in Asta's. Both of them looked at each other, the sun shining on both their faces as it got lower in the horizon. They leaned into each other, not noticing their friends laughter slowing as their lips met. For both of them, this was their first real kiss, and it felt like an eternity. Even with all the confusion, their pasts, and their uncertain futures. Those didn't matter for them at this point, breaking slowly as their friends stared. Then they kissed again, longer this time, before letting go and turning back to their friends, smiles both a mile wide. Nero fluttered over and curled up in Asta's hood, as they all nodded and walked back.

Once they had left the tunnels, Finral opened a warp gate, "I figured we could stay at an inn for the night. Relax to the sounds of the ocean and get some rest from all the running."

Vanessa chuckled, "are you sure it's not because of a cute girl or something?"

"I mean, you aren't wrong," He said as Luck jumped through the portal. "you coming you two?"

"Yeah!" Noelle and Asta said as they walked through, hand in hand with Vanessa and Finral following them.

"It's not the fanciest place, but it the view of the beach is fantastic in the morning."

The group went up to the hotel, Vanessa immediately went to the bar and ordered drinks for herself. Finral went and got the room keys with Luck carrying everyone's bags, leaving Asta and Noelle alone in the lobby. Asta was blushing as he turned to face Noelle. "Noelle, I uh..." he muttered, "could we talk outside?"

"Sure Asta," Noelle said, starting to walk with him. "are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay!" he said, a goofy smile on his face, "I just wanted some more alone time with you, and I wanted to ask you something." his face blushing as they started walking on the beach.

Noelle's mind was racing; they had kissed, they had spent a night together, and had confessed their true feelings. "What else was there to ask?" she thought, nodding and letting Asta continue.

"Could you teach me how to swim!" he shouted, his eyes serious. " I never learned how too!"

Noelle smiled, "you never learned how to swim?"

"the only thing we had back home was a creek that went up to my ankles."

"hmph I guess you are just a country bumpkin Dorksta," Noelle said playfully, "I suppose it is the responsibility of a princess to help teach you."

"then let's get up bright and early!" Asta said, "and it's nice to hear you say things like that again Noelle."

"W-whats that supposed to mean Dorksta!" Noelle said, blushing.

"I think we were both on edge! So it's nice to get back to normal" he said, taking one of her hands, "well not normal but... You know, familiar."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something, this is sounding way too smart for you," Noelle said, starting to walk back to the Inn, Asta in hand.

"No more than usual!" He said, causing Noelle to laugh and hold onto his arm.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I don't think you have to worry about getting hurt." she laughed. "a princess has to protect her subjects after all," giving Asta a small kiss on the cheek.

"How cute." A menacing voice said behind them. The pair turned to face the sound as a woman rose out of the ocean. Her crimson hair drenched over her face, with her knight robes equally as soaked. The Crimson Lion logo of her squad still clearly visible. Behind her, several figures floated onto shore; their half drowned bodies resuscitated by their comrades.

"You'd better be here training, and not slacking off!" she said, her flame magic drying herself off instantly. Her eyes were glowering menacingly, "if you are goofing off, you'll be joining these punks in training tomorrow. Speaking of which, anyone who almost drowned will have to do it again! Understood?" which got a response of "yes ma'am" from the knights.

Asta and Noelle both swallowed, they knew for a fact that if they lied they would receive a nightmarish punishment. They both briefly looked at each other and nodded slightly, "we, uh." Noelle whispered, "Captain Mereoleona we were..."

"Yes, you were what?" she said, her voice taking on a dangerous tone. They both had to tread carefully.

"We were," Noelle said a little louder, Asta grabbing her hand tightly.

"We were on a date!" Asta and Noelle said together, catching the attention of everyone in earshot.

Mereoleona smiled menacingly as two flaming lion paws came out of her back, grabbing the pair by the head and lifting them up. "Dating you say? Good for you," she said happily. "But, that means one simple thing right now. You are going to train," Her face took on a violent expression as she spoke. Asta's head turning to look at Noelle and catching a glimpse of Luck, Finral And a drunken Vanessa slowly backing inside the Inn, not wishing to share their fate. The pair was nodding as they both gave the same answer.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good choice," She said, lowering the two onto the ground, "now get some rest, training starts at dawn."

Both nodded as they started to walk away, "Oh I almost forgot" Mereoleona said, leaning right in-between them. "Congratulations you love birds. I have a special training session planned for you two." She left laughing menacingly as the rest of the Crimson Lions dried off and marched to their camp.


	5. Chapter 5: Couples training from hell

Noelle and Asta walked back to the Inn, somewhat upset the things they had planned for were being pushed back by captain Mereoleona. Inside Finral was diving up the rooms for everyone.

"All right once those two get back we'll figure out sleeping arrangements," he said, his back to them.

"We're back," they both said, their voices defeated.

"so what exactly happened?" Finral said, turning to face them.

"Captain Mereoleona got us wrapped up in her squad's training," Noelle said with a sigh. "so we're going to be joining them or else."

"...or else what?" Their friends said.

"I don't want to find out," Noelle said, holding Asta's hand tight.

"We'll be fine Noelle," Asta said with a smile, "Maybe it will be fun!."

"Can I join!?" Luck said excitedly, bouncing up and down. "maybe she'll fight me?"

"Absolutely," Mereoleona's voice rang out, her walking into the Inn, the group staring in shock. "What you didn't think I didn't notice your friends here?"

"C-Captain Mereoleona!" Finral stammered, "what a pleasant surprise!"

"wait didn't you walk back with the rest of the Crimson Lions?" Asta said, scratching his head.

"The first rule of training with me," She said, taking a bottle of alcohol from Vanessa. "I am always watching, and you are never safe from me." She opened the bottle and started drinking, "The second rule. Never hide drinks from me, I will find them."

"Is there a third rule?" Luck asked, still smiling.

"The third rule is to try not to die."

Lucks smile got impossibly large, While Noelle and Asta both shared a horrified expression.

"How can I help?" The young boy said, the utter glee on his face carrying a physical weight.

"Oh, you'll find out," Mereoleona said with a menacing tone before getting up and taking the bottle with her. "Now get some rest you two!"

Luck was ecstatic, grabbing Noelle and Asta and jumping with them hand in hand. Noelle, on the other side, was hurt, she had hoped to show off for Asta, and hearing about how he couldn't swim was looking forward to it. Spending time together is essential, especially after how today went. Asta was feeling conflicted, he knew training was, but after today, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

So, uh, room arrangements?" Finral said, him visibly letting his body relaxing. "unfortunately I could only get three rooms for us, and they each have one bed."

"So! what I was thinking" Vanessa semi-shouted, half drunk already and pointed at Noelle and Asta. "you two can share a room! Finral can sleep alone and Luck, and I can share!"

"if we do that I'm sleeping on the floor," he said, facing Noelle and Asta. "Are you two okay with this?"

"Yes!" they both said, "That's fine!"

Finral sighed; the decision made, "okay, here's the key, Vanessa I'll walk you to your room, see you in the morning Luck.

They all nodded and went to their rooms, waving goodnight to each other. However, Asta didn't immediately go into his room with Noelle.

"Noelle, do you want me to wait out here while you change?" He said, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed.

She smiled and hugged him. "I would, thank you" giving him a small kiss on the cheek before going in. Seeing her bag on the bed, she pulled out her nightgown and got dressed. Letting her hair down she stood at the window, taking off her earrings, and letting Asta know he could come in.

Asta opened the door, a smile that quickly got overshadowed by the blush that followed. He saw Noelle, in a silver nightgown with her hair down, her earrings laying on the side table next to the large bed. He froze, the door ajar before Noelle turned and faced him. Her hair was reflecting the moonlight, she walked over to him and pinched him.

"Something wrong Dorksta?" She said a smile on her face, gently closing the door behind him.

"Nothing wrong!" he said, his face beet red, as he walked over and started undressing. He removed his knight robe first, folding it and putting it next to her's on the dresser in the room. "Do, you want me to stay dressed?" he said blushing nervously, "We're sharing a bed, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

It was Noelle's turn to blush, "N-no you can sleep however is most comfortable for you. But I appreciate you asking" Her face getting redder as she watched Asta take off his shirt. His trained muscles and battle scars getting her to look deeper at his back. Deep scars covered him, most of which she recognized. "He's been getting those protecting people." She thought, looking at parts of his body that she had seen entirely removed by enemy magic attacks. The healers at the castle were skilled, but they couldn't prevent scarring. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly, catching him by surprise. "I'm going to protect you, Asta," she whispered, pulling him close, putting her head on his shoulder and one of her hands on a large scar.

"Noelle?" Asta said, confused for a moment before realizing where her hand was. His blush disappeared as he gently grabbed her hand. "I'll protect you too," he whispered back before they both walked to the bed and kissed one last time for the day.

The morning came too fast for Noelle's taste, nerves getting the better of her. She guessed she was up around four in the morning, and just laid next to Asta. His relaxed snoring was putting her at ease, her head leaning in and touching his. After a little bit, Asta woke up, and gently kissed Noelle's nose, getting her out of the early morning daze. He started to shift out of bed but stopped when Noelle grabbed his hand.

"We'd still be early," she said, a slight yawn passing her lips. "I think we could still spend some time together before we go."

Asta looked back, Noelle's hair slowly dipping in front of her face and a tired smile on her face. He nodded and climbed back into bed "Noelle, I, I'm sorry this started because I asked you to marry me." he said softly. "I wanted to share my feelings, but it kinda came out too fast and-." She put a finger to his lips.

"I know Dorksta," she said smiling larger, "I, still meant my answer though. We just some time to get used to, this." He blushed, his face so red Noelle swore she saw a bit of steam rising from his head. "The, only thing I'm worried about is, not if, but when my family finds out."

Asta put an arm around her, "we'll make it work." he said, smiling. "Tell them you're marrying the future Wizard king and it should be fine."

She laughed, "Thank you, Asta," she said, "how about your family?"

"I think the Priest and Sister Lily would start crying out of happiness," he laughed, "the kids would probably pester you and calling you big sis."

"Maybe we should visit them sometime soon?" Noelle said laughing, "or are we both moving too fast?"

"Sometimes fast is good!" he laughed, and then she laughed. they laughed and talked about their futures until the sunlight started to peek through the horizon.

"I suppose we should get up and grab Luck. I don't want to be late." They both shuddered thinking of the punishment for being late sending shivers down their spines. Asta got dressed first and grabbed his robe, going outside and finding Luck waiting excitedly outside of his room. They both nodded at each other and waited for Noelle; who joined them a few minutes later.

"Well let's get going!" Luck said, bouncing as they walked down the beach, "I wanna see what we're doing!" hearing the voice of Captain Mereoleona shouting at her knights in the distance. When they arrived, almost all the knights were sweating buckets while running. A zone of heat was engulfing them along a now well-weathered track.

"This heat is nothing! You all went on the hot spring training, and my heat is nowhere near that level right now!" She shouted, marching up and down the track. "Unless you pick up the pace all that's going to happen is it's going to get hotter!" pausing she looked around and saw the trio approaching, and smiled maliciously.

"You three, you are just on time!" she yelled, motioning to the three sets of weights she had laid out next to her. "Now put those on and get in there! Any complaining and the heat goes up for everyone!"

All three of them swallowed nervously and did so with no complaints, Noelle hesitated when she realized what they were doing. "Asta are you going to be okay?" she whispered, "you can't use mana to deal with the heat." Asta nodded but before he could speak Mereoleona shouted at them.

"Get moving lovebirds! Or I'm making you run a personal gauntlet that will make the fires of hell seem cold!" Mereoleona yelled, Causing them to hurry into the heat.

Immediately Luck and Noelle covered themselves in mana to deal with the heat and joining in. It was hot but still manageable with this technique. The real problem for Noelle was the weights; her life had let her escape a lot of hard physical labour, so she was immediately struggling with the added weight on top of the running. Watching Luck move almost effortlessly in front of her showed how much she needed to improve her physical condition as well as her magic. She pushed forward, her pace steady but slow.

Asta, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by the weight, he had run and done more with heavier loads on his back. The problem was the heat, part of him wanted to sprint ahead and get to the front of the pack as soon as possible. But he could tell his stamina would drain too fast, the combination of both added stresses making him stay towards the back of the group. He could almost feel Mereoleona's eyes boring a hole through his head, not risking a look he kept pushing forward.

Luck was having the best time of the three, weaving between the other knights and reaching the front, his magic countering the heat and his physical fitness being relatively high. He had been hoping for some combat but running was good too, he could feel some of the older knights frustration that he passed them so quickly.

Off of the track, Mereoleona was grinning, her eyes watching the group waiting for a moment to strike. Her magic flared as she sent a flaming lion paw towards the group, narrowing missing her squad. They went faster, finishing ten, then fifteen, then twenty laps. She looked and saw that Asta was getting close to hitting his limit.

"he may be in excellent physical condition, but his lack of magic is going to be a burden going forward." she thought, watching the boy slow down. Her eyes turned to Noelle, "her problem is the inverse, so much magic but her physical condition isn't good." She frowned and kept letting them run laps, launching magic at them to keep them running. Thirty laps passed since the trio joined, and she called it.

"All right you layabouts!" she said, cancelling the heat she created. "Get some water and do some stretches, if you feel nauseated dip into the ocean to get your body temperature back to normal!"

Almost everyone collapsed the moment the heat dispersed, a few older members of the Crimson Lions were still able to move around and helped get the more exhausted members go and get some water. Noelle looked around and saw Luck, bouncing around full of energy. Her fatigue caught up with her as she took off the weights she was carrying. Stumbling while she walked over to the water barrels waiting for the group. Her muscles burned as she managed to lean on one of the barrels, she looked around for Asta. His ashen hair was sticking up as he was carried by another knight.

"Come, Asta! you can't lay around right now you need water!" Leopold Vermillion said, his brow covered in as much sweat as the boy he was carrying. Noelle got a better look at Asta as they approached the water barrel, his body drenched in sweat, and his eyes closed.

"Asta!" Noelle called as she got another cup of water for them both. "Are you both okay?"

"I am Noelle!" Leopold said with a large grin, "sis's training was easier today than usual!" with a flaming lion paw grabbing his head as he finished speaking. Shifting Asta's weight to Noelle as he was lifted into the air.

"Easier?" His sister said walking up behind him venom dripping from her voice, "Maybe I should send you swimming with weights?"

"No sis that was plenty tough!" Leo said quickly, "I'm just getting stronger!"

"Good, that means I can make it more intense for you," Mereoleona said, lifting him up with her magic. "Make sure Asta is ready to go later Noelle, you both have unique couples training in a few hours."

"Couples training?!" Noelle shouted, using her robe to wipe Asta's forehead. He stirred, opening his eyes and taking the cup from Noelle and starting to drink.

"I thought I was the athletic one here" He chuckled, drinking his water as Noelle sat him down on the ground.

"You still probably are," Noelle said, getting some more water for the both of them and sitting down next to him. "you don't have a way to beat the heat."

"haha true!" he laughed, taking another sip of water. his voice carrying a tinge of sadness too it. "but no point dwelling on it!" He said, starting to do some stretches, with Noelle mimicking his movements. After a while, the heat had passed, and they both got up for one last drink of water. Noelle still walking alongside Asta worriedly holding his arm.

"I'm fine Noelle!" he said, his voice still a little exhausted. " I can't wait till Mereoleona gives us that special training though!"

"And we're both pushed to exhaustion again?" she laughed, slowly drinking her water.

"you two don't have to worry about that" Mereoleona said, "you're done, for now, hit the beach."

"but, what about your special training?" Noelle said, slightly confused.

"Oh, that's still happening," Mereoleona said, a cruel grin creeping onto her face. "Now, go hit the beach!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they both yelled, as they started walking off back to their Inn room to change.

Noelle was smiling as they walked, "finally, just some alone time with Asta." she thought, her face blushing as her mind wandered to what they would do. Swimming lessons crossed her mind first, helping Asta learn to swim, then maybe getting dinner. She was reasonably sure some restaurants would have a nice meal for them. "wait..." She thought.

Asta's mind was also racing; his smile grew as he thought about finally learning to swim. "Finally I can do something Yuno can't!" he thought, gently hugging Noelle as they walked back. The thought of grabbing a meal together for the first time as a couple made his smile grow wider. "Wait..." He thought.

"What's the special training?" The both said aloud. Hearing the distant maniacal laughter from Mereoleona, sending a chill down their spines.

"let's go swimming!" Noelle blurted out of nervousness, increasing her pace to get to the Inn. They both nodded and got to the Inn as quickly as possible. Running past Finral who was busy trying to flirt with some of the women in the building and getting to their room. Asta changed first, swapping into a pair of shorts he brought to swim before going out and waiting for Noelle. She changed into her swimsuit as fast as she could, nervously stepping out hearing a gasp from Asta. His face red as he looked at her, quickly averting his gaze upward to look her in the eyes.

"About time you noticed me in this Dorksta" She giggled, "Last time I wore this we had to go to the Sea temple."

"I uh," He stumbled out, "uh Pretty!" His brain was shorting out now that he was noticing her.

"I mean that's not the reaction I expected," Noelle giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. The crowded beach, the warm summer day bringing many people out to relax in the cool ocean. The pair managed to find a small open spot in the sea, and Noelle walked a now nervous Asta. "trust me, swimming will be easy when you master the basics Dorksta" she said, telling Asta was getting nervous as they went waist deep.

"If you say so!" Asta shouted, his voice cracking out of nerves as they went up to their chests.

"Oh calm down Dorksta," Noelle said, taking both of his hands, "I'll start pulling you so gently kick your legs." Asta nodded and started to kick his legs slowly. Eventually, Noelle moved a little faster, causing Asta to follow her pace. They swam together, Noelle slowly showing Asta the basics, with him slowly learning the basics. She stopped after a few minutes and started to have him go on his own. His swimming was loud and obnoxious, splashing water everywhere around him once he was told to move his arms to stay afloat. Noelle was laughing the entire time at Asta splashing around. As unbeknownst to them, something shifted under the water, stalking the young boy.

"All right Asta I think that's enough for now!" Noelle said, still laughing as Asta flailed towards her. Who nodded and set his feet down in the shallow waters. Yelling as a lion paw grabbed his ankle the moment he touched the sand, lifting him up and flinging him into the deeper ocean.

"Asta!" Noelle screamed, not noticing Mereoleona rising out of a sand pile on the beach.

"Well! what are you waiting for!" She yelled, "Go save him! Your special training starts now!"

Noelle didn't hesitate, already swimming as fast as she could to catch up to Asta. Thankfully the brief lessons had allowed Asta to stay on the surface, albeit barely. As Noelle got closer, she saw Asta's head go under the water. Realising she left her grimoire at the Inn; she cursed as she took a deep breath and dived. Still seeing Asta flailing around, slowing any descent into the ocean. Noelle managed to get beneath him and used her magic to blast Asta towards the surface, quickly following and grabbing him before he could go under again.

"Asta are you okay!?" Noelle coughed, as she kicked her legs to stay above water using her free arm to start moving.

"I'm all right!" Asta coughed, spitting up a bit of water as he mimicked Noelle's movements. Quickly getting back to shore where Mereoleona was waiting.

"That took you seven minutes." she scowled, "If you had your grimoire you could've saved him faster."

"I didn't have it because I-" Noelle was cut off.

"No excuses, you're knights, even on leave you have to be ready." Mereoleona growled, "Never be that off guard again."

"Why'd you throw me though!" Asta shouted, "What does that have to do with training!?"

"You'll see," Mereoleona said, her grimoire glowing with magic. "Vermillion!" blasting the ocean creating a colossal wave of steam and disappearing.

Noelle and Asta both looked at each other once the steam cleared, nodding and running back to get their Grimoires. They returned to the beach, grimoires and Knight robes in hand. Deciding that swimming was too dangerous they walked along the beach.

"I suppose... we did assume she would come get us when it was time," Noelle said, looking around nervously.

"We'll have to be ready from now on," Asta said, looking around as best he could as they walked along the beach. Enjoying the cool breeze and blushing at onlookers staring as they held hands. They noticed a few of the Crimson Lions sitting on the beach, presumably being allowed to rest for a bit after more training. Their eyes burned with frustration and anger at the pair, knowing they got to leave early. Noelle's grip on Asta tightened, noticing more of the knights as they went further on the beach. Asta's eyes narrowed, quietly lowering his free hand near his grimoire as Noelle did the same.

"Is this part of the training?" Noelle whispered, leaning in a little closer to Asta, "and I don't see Luck anywhere."

"I don't either," Asta whispered back, "I can tell they aren't following behind us though." Their eyes were darting back and forth from different knights to the ocean, trying to predict what would happen next.

It happened fast, a rogue pillar of flame narrowly missing the two, Noelle summoning her defensive barrier. Asta drew his swords and almost leapt out to face Leopold, who had tried to hit them. But more magic started to bombard Noelle's barrier, the other Crimson Lions joining in. Fire, sand, water, wind, all the elements they could think of besieged the pair. Noelle was panting as she poured all her magic into defending them, and Asta searching for a way to counter their newfound opponents.

"I have an idea!" he shouted over the cacophony of noise the impacting spells were causing. "I'll use my Black form and-"

"Do it!" Noelle screamed, her barrier shrinking as her mana drained. Asta held his shorter sword in front of him, the anti-magic transforming the right side of his body. A tattered wing appeared, a horn grew out of his head, and his body turned blacker than the dead of night. He nodded at Noelle and wrapped his free hand around her waist. Turning to face Leopold he leapt, moving faster than most of the mages could react, and carrying Noelle out of her spells range. He flew through the magic bombardment, deflecting any he could with his sword and protecting Noelle as they aimed for the pair.

Leopold's grimoire glowed, "Fire Magic; Wild bursting Flame!" she shouted, causing a spread of flaming spears to launch out around him. Forcing Asta to deflect them, he didn't hesitate in using his other spell, "Fire Magic: Spiral Flame!" forcing Asta to keep dodging as the rest of the Crimson Lions caught up and started trying to bombard them once again. Some of them combining their grimoire's magic to launch more powerful attacks. Noelle put up another barrier, but the spells impact quickly caused it to collapse. But it gave enough time for Asta to make another break past Leopold, slipping by him and hitting him with the flat of his sword.

And then they both heard the voice they currently feared the most, "Flame magic: Calidius Brachium" As a firey fist impacted Asta in the stomach, sending him flying away from Noelle.

"Asta!" She yelled, falling to the ground as Mereoleona stood over her, a flaming paw grabbing her by her head.

"You don't have time to worry about him right now." She growled, "because you're giving me the reason why you both walked into an obvious trap!"

"we, we weren't" Noelle started to say.

"Thinking! You weren't thinking. I made this as basic as possible for you two!" she yelled, "Leo! Grab the dumbass and bring him to the field! The rest of you know what to do."

Getting a unified "Yes Ma'am" from the group, Mereoleona carried Noelle to the training field from earlier in the day. When they were alone, she sighed.

"Noelle, this is going to be tough, but this last lesson needs to happen right now," she said, her voice calm.

"Why, what's happening! and what are you doing with Asta and-" Noelle was cut off.

"Something important, bringing him over here, Luck is setting up the final touches."

Noelle looked ahead and felt her heart race; Luck was busy setting up what appeared to be straw models of her. All tied to various posts sticking out of the ground, with one open in the middle.

"No, No what are you doing, Mereoleona what are you going to do!" she started to shout as she struggled against her magic.

"The hardest lesson to learn for someone new to your situation," she said calmly, grabbing some rope and tying Noelle to the post.

"My situation?" Noelle shouted, panic setting in as she struggled against the ropes, "what situation, Luck, please untie me!"

Luck shook his head, "she won't let me," his smile as small as possible. "but everything will be fine! I promise!"

"Get ready kid," Mereoleona said to Luck as Leopold carried Asta, followed by a few more of the crimson Lions.

"Asta!" Noelle yelled as Leopold let Asta stand on his own.

"All right you two, You failed both of my lessons today!" Mereoleona barked, "Now for your third lesson!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am," Both Noelle and Asta said nervously, seeing Luck jump over Asta and start launching magic at some of the Crimson Lions with Leopold joining him.

"You are outnumbered, your other allies are defending you, but they will be overwhelmed soon." she said, her grimoire glowing, "And the enemy has your lover captured ready to kill them. How do you save them?"

Asta's pupils shrunk, his mind racing as he heard the spells firing behind him, he reached for his grimoire to summon one of his swords and; one of the straw models of Noelle burst into flame.

"you just killed her," Mereoleona said, "now again but you have your sword this time."

Asta felt his emotions racing, "I, killed her?" he thought, sweat drenching his brow. He gripped his sword and placed his hand on the flat of it to take on his anti-magic form. And another model burst into flame. He looked at Noelle, tears streaming down her face, terrified, neither of them understood this.

"And this time the enemy knew about your technique and struck before you could do anything!" Mereoleona yelled. "Think harder! Can you win in this scenario!?"

"Damn right I can!" Asta yelled, seeing another straw model bursting into flame.

"And you yelled, causing the jumpy hostage taker to kill her." She shouted back.

"Stop, please stop!" Noelle cried, desperately trying to undo her bonds.

"Not until you learn this lesson!" Mereoleon shouted, the mock battle going on behind Asta calming down, "You two need to face this lesson head on. And I am not spelling it out for you!"

Asta, using the momentary distraction to his advantage, took on his Black form and leapt forward at the Captain. Aiming for the base of the pillar Noelle was tied too. Before Mereoleona's magic sent him flying backwards. "Nice try boy! But any enemy worth anything would know that could happen!" another pillar erupting in flame.

Asta got to his knees, tears streaming down his face, he screamed and ran at Mereoleona. Who immediately destroyed the last straw model, and dodged Asta's increased speed. Asta yelled, trying to get between Noelle and the Captain. She looked him dead in the eye, sighed, and set fire to the ropes holding Noelle to the pole. Noelle was falling to the ground and sprinting over to Asta. The knights behind them were stopping their fight as well.

"you lost, kid," she said, her voice much calmer. "Do either of you understand what this lesson was,"

Noelle didn't say anything before hugging Asta, who had returned to his original form. "T-the lesson was that, sometimes we cant win. Can we?"

Asta hugged Noelle back, incredibly tight, "that, sometimes people we care about are going to get hurt?"

Mereoleona nodded, walking over and kneeling down next to both of them. "Exactly, and the only way I could show you this was to force you to see it." Putting her hands on both of their heads, "You are both excellent knights, so much so I wish my brother had recruited you both. Today was meant to prove how dangerous being in love can be here."

"What do you mean?" Noelle said, wiping away her tears on Asta's robe, "torturing us with ambushes and almost drowning Asta was supposed to show us that!?"

"Yes," Mereoleona said, removing her hands from their heads. "I could tell from minute one that if I didn't do this, you risked getting yourselves killed." she slowly walked passed them, "You can be in love, I want to make that clear. But you are both knights, so even when you are on a date, or in any area that could become hostile."

"We were expecting to have the day to ourselves what did-" Asta shouted, before being cut off.

"You let your guards down, and because of that boy, you almost drowned." She said in a harsh tone. "you walked into an ambush that was as obvious as I could make it because you were so fixated on each other you didn't notice your environment until it was too late. I made those first two as obvious as possible without spelling it out."

"A-and the straw tied to the steaks?" Noelle said, dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"To show you what would happen if you screwed up like that in an actual combat situation," Mereoleona said, turning again to face them. "Boy, your determination is admirable, but for you, it would've been better to surrender and pray the enemy take mercy on you."

"I," Asta started, before silencing himself. The image of Noelle being killed because of him entered his mind. "You're right..."

"You have no magic, no tricks to pull, and from what I understand no ability to fight at long range," Mereoleona said, staring down at the two before her. "You two will have a lot of adversity to overcome, both on and off the battlefield. Noelle, you're incredibly powerful, but you need to watch out for Asta. Asta, you need to make sure you work with her rather than endangering her"

"Yes ma'am." they both said, standing up.

"I think I understand," Asta said, still looking at Noelle, with her looking at him.

"Good, now prevent this from ever happening," Mereoleona said, her fire paws coming out and placing themselves on the pair's heads gently. "Now for real this time, you're free to go." Motioning at Leopold and Luck as well, "you four, go get some dinner and relax."

Walking off towards the rest of the knights to presumably give them more training. Leopold and Luck ran up to Asta and Noelle.

"Hey, you two!" Leopold shouted, "Hope we weren't too rough."

"Even if we were it was really fun!" Luck said, his smile returning, "I got to fight a lot of the Lions."

The two were so energetic they didn't immediately realize Asta and Noelle were glaring at them, fists clenched. Suddenly, a pair of fists flying into their faces.

"You agreed to put us through that?!" Asta and Noelle screamed, throwing another set of punches at their friends.

"I thought I was going to die!" Noelle screamed, using what was left of her mana to blast Leopold in the stomach with water. "You two are in for so much payback!"

Asta was yelling similar things at Luck, eventually leaving them both bruised and laying on the ground. With Mereoleona laughing at the scene, "You both should've thought of the consequences they'd lay on you for this!" she yelled, walking off. "Now go buy them dinner you two!"

Leopold stood up first, shaking his head to clear a massive headache. "Well, uh, should we go get dinner?" He said, keeping an eye on where Noelle and Asta's were.

They nodded, "You're both paying." They said at the exact time, before helping Luck up and walking off hand in hand.

"You two coming?" Asta said, still clearly angry. "I wouldn't want to tell Mereoleona you didn't buy us dinner."

Noelle turned, a sinister grin on her face, "Oh yes, and that you both didn't take us to the most expensive place on the beach~."

"And some souvenirs!" Asta said, a similar grin on his face, "we wouldn't want to forget anything that happened today."

Leopold and Luck both looked at each other, swallowed, nodded, and walked to face their financial doom.


	6. Chapter 6: Spreading The Word

Vanessa and Finral were shocked at what had happened to Asta and Noelle that day. They came back bruised, and still angry at Luck, who was covered in bruises and carrying a comically large amount of souvenirs.

"H-how much did you two make him spend?" Vanessa said, trying to hide her laughter.

"All I had!" Luck said, laughing along with Vanessa. "they got me good!"

"Enough to teach you a lesson hopefully!" Noelle shouted, glaring at Luck. With Asta slowly joining in the laughter, then Finral, and eventually Noelle joining in. They laughed for a little bit before Finral opened up a portal back home.

"We should be getting back," he said, wiping away a tear from his eye. "I can't even imagine the punishment Captain Yami is going to give Luck for this." He chuckled, stepping through his spell.

"Yeah, you are probably in for quite the tour of hell Luck," Vanessa said, going after Finral.

Noelle nodded at Asta, "Luck, you can go, we'll be right after you." She said, Luck nodding and walking through the portal back home. Once he was gone, Noelle jumped into Asta's arms, "I want to make an entrance." she said, kissing his cheek.

"I had the same idea!" Asta said, kissing her on the forehead as they stepped through the portal and back into the main hall of the Black Bulls. They saw Gauche, using his mirror to talk to his little sister Marie, Charmy, chowing down on some freshly baked honey ham. Magna sitting on the couch with Grey in their transformed state, and Gordon sitting in the corner quietly helping luck put all the souvenirs down on the ground. All of them looking at the pair when they came through the portal. Marie was waving at Asta through the mirror with Gauche glaring menacingly until they both realized Asta was carrying Noelle.

Asta smiled at Noelle, and she smiled back, in secret agreeing to do this. They kissed, in front of everyone, Magna's glasses broke from sheer surprise, Charmy's food fell out of her mouth, Gordon made a noise that was almost audible, Marie gasped loud enough to be heard throughout the room, and Gauche smiled.

They broke the kiss, and Asta loudly announced. "We're dating!" causing the hall to erupt in cheers from the people who didn't already know. Magna vaulted over the couch and sprinted over to them.

"Of course you are," he said, pushing the frames of his glasses up. "My plan was foolproof!" causing everyone to burst out laughing, with Asta setting Noelle down. But a cry from Gauche's mirror stopped everything, looking at it Marie was crying.

"B-but I wanted to" Marie cried before the mirror was facing the ground and the sounds of her running off could still be audible. Gauche glaring at Asta and Noelle, his grimoire glowing with magic. Noelle and Asta were getting ready to defend themselves, as Gauche launched a spell from a mirror. With Asta cutting it with his shorter sword and Noelle creating a barrier of water around them.

"stop that spell so I can kill you!" Gauche shouted, "No one makes my sister cry!" He launched another beam of magic using his mirrors, trying to push through Noelle's defensive spell. He kept up his magic attack until Magna dived in between them and punched Gauche in the face.

"Calm down dude!" he yelled, "They didn't mean to make her upset!"

"Yeah, I don't even know why she was crying in the first place!" Asta shouted, "So calm down!"

"Gauche, calm down, we'll apologize to her later," Noelle said, lowering her barrier.

"Fine, as long as you apologize to her later," Gauche said, returning to his seat.

Everyone sighed in relief, before immediately asking Noelle and Asta what happened. Information from Grey not being enough for Charmy and Magna. Asta started explaining everything, blushing at the more romantic things where Noelle chimed in for proper details. Everyone laughing at the recount, Magna gave Asta a hearty pat on the back. When they asked about all the souvenirs, they explained the training Mereoleona put them through. Everyone was glaring at Luck who was caught quietly slipping out of the room at that part of the story, and having to dodge several spells launched out of anger.

Noelle and Asta laughed, "he's learned his lesson, or more accurately his wallet did!" Asta said, pointing at the pile of things they bought.

They all sat and talked late into the night, Captain Yami eventually coming out of his room to enjoy a cigarette and newspaper. Nodding at the two as he realized they were already back. Laughing as they gave him a recap of what happened.

"Sounds like she got you good." He laughed folding up his paper, "But it sounds like she did think it was an important lesson for you two."

"That's what she said," Noelle said, "I think we still need some time to decide if we agree."

"Yeah, I'm still a little mad about it," Asta said, rubbing the back of his head. "But at least I get how dangerous it will be." Gently holding Noelle's hand, with her smiling at him.

"Either way, you broke through your limits," Yami said, standing up and yawning. "I'm heading back to bed, feel free to stay up."

"Goodnight Captain," Noelle said, before giving Asta a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's been a crazy few days," Asta said, putting his arm around Noelle's waist. "but, I'm happy!"

"me too," Noelle said happily, "Mereoleona was scary but, for a first date it could've gone worse."

Everyone laughed and stayed up well into the night, Noelle and Asta showed off the souvenirs Luck, and Leopold had got for them. Seashell collections, ugly shirts, necklaces, wooden carvings, and all sorts of other trinkets. Slowly the hall emptied out, eventually leaving Noelle, Asta, Grey and Magna alone.

"so, I'm glad you had a lot of fun," Magna said, "Sorry I couldn't be there for it."

"It's fine," Noelle said, drinking some tea. "If you had come I'm sure Mereoleona would've wrapped you into that training too."

"Yeah, you would've probably had to throw fireballs at us!" Asta chuckled.

"I probably would've been pounded into the dirt for refusing!" Magna laughed, with everyone joining in except Grey, who quietly changed into their untransformed form.

"I-I'm j-j-just glad I d-didn't ruin it!" they stammered, nervously hiding their head behind Magna's robe. "I-I was s-so happy!"

Magna moved up on the couch to let Grey hide, "Grey you did great, and I'm glad my plan was a home run!" he said, giving them a big thumbs up.

"It was Magna!" Asta shouted, standing up excitedly. "The dungeon view was nice, even if I didn't get it."

Everyone laughed at that, with Noelle giving Asta a small kiss before grabbing part of her souvenirs and heading to bed. Magna and Grey walked off soon after, leaving Asta alone in the hall. He smiled and sat alone for a few minutes. Eventually, he grabbed most of the souvenirs that belonged to him and went to his room. Grabbing some parchment and starting to write a letter home late into the night.

"Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not writing for the last week or so; A lot has happened. Sister Lily, I'm sorry for constantly asking you to marry me. One of my friends explained why that wasn't a good thing to do. Also, I somehow managed to get a girlfriend; I'll try and bring her to visit sometime. We went to the beach and got a lot of souvenirs too, so I'm sending some to everyone." He smiled at what he wrote, despite it being slightly illegible in places and signed it. He managed to write a similar addressed to his rival Yuno before folding them up and going to bed, with Nero hopping out and falling asleep on his pillow.

Elsewhere in the Clover Kingdom.

The Golden Dawn, the most prestigious group of magic knights in the Clover kingdom. Alone in her room, Mimosa Vermillion was drafting a letter late into the night.

"My Dearest Asta," she said as she wrote, scratching it out. Her pen was shaking. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Asta," she started writing, "I was wondering if we could meet in the..." she paused, her words getting confused in her head. "why is this so hard!" she wailed as she gently put her head down on her desk. Knocking a few crumpled pieces of parchment to the ground, she stood up and started pacing. Her mind was racing and kept her up well into the night. It took all night, but she eventually managed to draft the letter. Holding it close to her, she got dressed in her uniform and walked downstairs for breakfast. Finding the table she sat at in the fancy halls of their headquarters, she sat across from her older teammate, Klaus.

"Good morning Mimosa!" the older man said as he ate a bowl of porridge. "did you sleep well-" he stopped talking when he saw the bags under Mimosa's eyes.

"Good morning Klaus," she yawned, "no I didn't get any sleep." She held the letter close to her chest, "I was up all night writing something."

"What could be so important that you spent all night writing it?" Klaus asked, "You know better than this."

"It was something important to me," Mimosa said, taking some fruit from a nearby bowl and starting to eat. "I'll be sending it today!"

"Who's it for?" Klaus said, taking another bite of his porridge.

"Asta," mimosa said, her smile wide and a small blush appearing on her face.

Klaus nodded, and they both started talking about their plans for the day. Eventually, Mimosa went off to find a delivery bird to carry her letter and sent it off.

"sending mail?" A voice said behind her, Yuno walking towards her, a small parcel in his hands.

"Yes, just sending something to Asta," Mimosa said, smiling at her friend.

Yuno nodded and sent off his parcel with a delivery bird, "to Asta?"

"Yes, I would like to tell him something in person." smiling as she walked back to their base. skipping slightly as her hopes rose.

"Hopefully he gets it, he's dense," Yuno mumbled, walking back with her. Stopping when he heard a chirp from a delivery bird that landed behind him. A small parcel and letter underneath it, written in large barely legible letters with his name on it. He walked over and picked it up, giving the delivery bird a soft pat before it flew off. Opening the letter his eyes widened, and a breeze picking up, blowing the note away. Yuno dived for it, rereading it a few times, Mimosa staring at his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Is, everything okay Yuno?" she asked, trying to get a peek at the note.

"Yes, everything is fine," Yuno said, stuffing the note into a pocket. "Asta sent you, Klaus and me some souvenirs in this parcel." Walking past her to the base, "We'll open it together." causing Mimosa to smile and run after him.

They met in Yuno's room, Klaus and Mimosa sitting on his bed, and Yuno sitting on his desk chair. He slowly opened the parcel, seeing another letter inside and scanning it.

"It's also from Noelle," he said, looking inside. "That explains the gift wrapping." Taking a small item out, handing it to Klaus, who happily opened it revealing a steel necklace with seashells on the chain.

"it's beautiful," he said, staring at it, putting it on around his neck.

"It is," Mimosa said as Yuno handed her one as well. She opened it to find a set of bracelets with shells embedded in them, smiling as she put them on.

"I'm assuming those are from Noelle," Yuno said, opening a package for him, revealing an expertly carved pin of an eagle made of wood. He smiled as put it on his coat, and looked back inside the box. "...Those were definitely from Noelle," he said pulling out what appeared to be an armguard made of driftwood. He set it on his desk while handing what seemed like a stuffed toy to Klaus.

"I, think it's supposed to be a dolphin." He said, putting it gently down next to him as Mimosa got a similar toy.

"It's, the thought that counts," Mimosa said, stifling a yawn.

Yuno looked inside the package, finding one last thing for him inside. It was a wooden picture frame, made of the same wood as his new pin. Inside was a full-colour picture of Asta and Noelle, sitting on a log. The setting sun in the background was illuminating the focus; Asta and Noelle were kissing. A small note drifted down from the photo frame, landing at Klaus's feet. He picked it up as Yuno was too distracted by what he was holding.

Klaus's jaw dropped, there were two things written on the note. In poor handwriting, "Hey Yuno! Guess I beat you at getting a girlfriend first!" and in much nicer writing. "I suppose this may make you my brother in the future Yuno." The note was signed, Asta and Noelle.

Mimosa read the note as well, then reread it. Her smile shrinking as her jaw dropped as well. All of them staring at it, then the picture, and then yelling.

"H-how?" Yuno said, his calm demeanour replaced with utter confusion as he set the frame on his desk.

"This is incredibly unexpected and wonderful!" Klaus yelled, standing up from Yuno's bed. "We should get them something to celebrate!"

"M-maybe it's just a prank though!" Mimosa said, her voice sounding desperate as she pushed her fingers together. "A-after all Noelle would never..." she couldn't finish the thought before putting her hands on her face and laying down on the bed.

"...I wanted to be the one in that situation," she said softly, a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Mimosa?" both of her friends said, turning to face her.

"I, suppose I never had a chance," she said quietly, her friends listening intensely. "They were always together whenever I saw them; I guess it was a matter of time." tears now rolling down the sides of her face. Klaus gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't know you felt that way about Asta," he said, gently sitting her back up.

"I didn't think anyone felt that way about Asta," Yuno thought to himself. Standing up and walking over to console Mimosa, "is there anything we can do?" he said, sitting next to her.

"No. I don't think s-," Mimosa paused, before jumping up to her feet. "My letter! We need to stop it somehow!"

"Mimosa, it was sent over an hour ago," Yuno said, watching her start to run out of his room. "I don't think we can catch it, and it may have already arrived."

Mimosa paused, turned around and looked them both dead in the eyes. "Th-then what should I do!? I asked Asta out to lunch tomorrow!" she said, her hands grasping her face.

"why don't we send another letter?" Klaus said, his hand on his chin, "Invite them both and we all go out to celebrate?"

"That could work!" Mimosa said, hugging Klaus, "and then he never has to find out how I feel!" laughing slightly, before yawning and sitting down on Yuno's bed again.

"Good!" Klaus said, grabbing some paper from Yuno's desk, "Now we need you to-"

"Klaus she's asleep," Yuno said, accompanied by some light snoring from Mimosa.

Klaus sighed, "I suppose I will write the letter then," he sighed, Yuno motioning to his desk. He sat down and wrote a quick letter, also inviting Noelle to the lunch Mimosa had planned. He sent it off after having Yuno read over it.

Elsewhere in the forsaken realm of the Clover Kingdom.

Hage village's church was in an uproar; the kids were screaming with happiness, the Priest and Sister Lily crying tears of joy. All the kids playing with the toys Asta and Noelle had sent them. A large sum of money sent home as a generous donation from Leopold and Luck. And a similar photo as the one Yuno received, with Noelle and Asta sitting in the sunset. Their arms wrapped around one another, both smiling with a note saying, "See you soon!" attached.

The Black Bull base.

Asta had been working all day in the gym after sending some souvenirs out to his friends and family. The days had flown by so quickly, less than two weeks ago he was head over heels for Sister Lily. And now Noelle occupied almost all of his thoughts, their first kiss occasionally flashing into his head causing him to lose focus and change what exercise Asta was doing. Squats, push ups, pull ups, an entire work out routine was done multiple times until Noelle walked in.

"Asta, you've got mail," she said, holding a few letters in her hand and walking over. "well, we have mail," she said, handing one addressed only to Asta first. He opened the letter and stared at it for a moment.

"I can't read it," Asta said, his voice dropping.

"What do you mean?" Noelle said, walking over to him and looking at the letter over his shoulder.

"All the letters are loopy and weird, I can't understand them at all," Asta said, turning the paper at various angles trying to read it.

"Let me read it Dorksta," Noelle said, gently grabbing the letter, and sitting down on a nearby bench with Asta joining her. "I'll have to teach you how to read this later," she said as Asta lay down on her lap. Noelle blushed as she started to read.

"Greetings Asta, I was wondering if you would want to join me for lunch tomorrow. We haven't seen each other in a while, and I would like to catch up. There is a restaurant I think you would like; it typically has a lot of children nearby who may want to play with you. Please let me know soon,

Signed,

Mimosa"

"A restaurant?" Asta said, putting his hand on his chin. "I think she means Rebecca's restaurant! It'll be fun to play with those kids again!"

Noelle nodded, silently rereading the letter. Her mind racing, "could this be?" she thought before grabbing a second letter addressed to them both. Opening it, she started reading to distract her from her thoughts.

"Hello Noelle and Asta, this is Klaus Lunette. We received your delivery of souvenirs and wished to say thanks. As well I believe Mimosa sent a letter to Asta before we received this and she would like to extend the invitation to you as well Noelle. Yuno shall also be joining us; we shall be at the restaurant around noon.

Hope to see you there,

Klaus Lunettes.

P.S: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

Asta and Noelle both laughed at the last part of the letter, "I suppose we have a lunch plan for tomorrow." She said, pulling out the piece of mail.

"It should be fun!" He said, sitting up and moving to beside Noelle to read it. "We haven't seen them for a while."

The last letter was almost illegible; it looked like several people wrote on it at the same time. They spent a long time trying to figure out what was on it. Eventually realizing it was from Hage Village, with everyone telling Asta to visit soon. They laughed, realizing they had a lot of people to see in the future. Noelle kissed Asta on the cheek before getting up and walking out.

"see you at dinner?" she said, standing in the doorway, "If you miss it I'll tell Charmy to eat your share."

"Yeah, I will Noelle!" Asta said, grabbing another set of weights, "I'll see you there, I love you!"

Both of them froze for a moment, their faces flushed before Noelle nodded and said, "I love you too Asta." and walked off blowing a kiss to him. Asta smiled and went back to his physical training, eventually practising with his swords until he smelled food coming from the main hall, and left for dinner.

Inside he saw Noelle talking with Captain Yami, and overheard the end of their conversation.

"You can go tomorrow, but after that, I'm working you both to the bone," he said, standing over Noelle menacingly. She nodded excitedly and turned around, seeing and running towards Asta.

"We're free to go," She said, "only catch is this will be our last free day for a while."

"That's fine," Asta said, a large smile on his face, " I'm glad we get to spend some more time together,"

"All right you two," Yami said, standing over them, "I may have been generous with how many days off you two got to be together. But I already have several jobs lined up for you two to take after tomorrow. If either of you complains you both die." Lighting a cigarette and going to sit down with his dinner. "Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" the pair said, saluting then going to eat their dinner. Asta surprised Noelle afterwords by asking for writing lessons.

The lessons did not go well.


	7. Chapter 6 Extra: Writing Lessons

Noelle was a little frustrated, while she appreciated Asta's enthusiasm she realized how hard it was to teach someone.

"All right Asta," she said, "try writing your name again."

"Yes!" he shouted, his endless enthusiasm keeping this somewhat engaging. His pen was moving as slowly as possible; he started writing a large cursive 'A.' Then moving to the s in his name, pausing as he tried to remember how to draw the 's.' Noelle was watching very patiently as he managed to write a loose 't.' And finally another 'a.' she walked over to see how he had done and kissed him on the cheek.

"you did it!" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, staring at the loose handwriting. Her eyes drifted to the pile of paper on the floor, dozens of attempts sitting there. She smiled and put her chin on his head, her arms wrapping around his chest. A small yawn escaped her lips as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you Asta."

He smiled and tried to lean his head up to look at her, his hands grabbing her gently. "I don't quite get how you can do this, but I like learning it!" he said a smile on his face. Noelle walked around and leaned in towards Asta's face, with him leaning in as well. Their lips were about to meet when the clock chimed midnight. They blushed and started cleaning up all of Asta's writing attempts. Gathering all the pages into a pile, with Noelle holding onto the last piece of writing. Walking together back to their rooms, they found a surprise waiting for them at the split between sleeping quarters.

"Our rooms are..." Asta said quietly.

"Right... Next to each other." Noelle finished. They both blushed and kissed each other before heading off to their rooms.

"Hey, Noelle?" Asta said poking head out into the hall.

"Yes, Asta?" Noelle said, also leaning out.

"I love you, Noelle."

"I love you too Asta."


	8. Chapter 7: An unforgettable day

Klaus had a dilemma, Yuno and Mimosa had gone ahead to the restaurant for lunch. While he was left to decide on a congratulatory gift for Noelle and Asta, he was puzzled on what to get. A gift basket, no too simple for Noelle, and a set of jewelry would be too extravagant for Asta. He paused for a moment; he had an idea. First, he went to a bookstore and purchased a book for Asta on magical swordplay.

"He may not have magic," Klaus thought; a large smile on his face, "But this should let him improve his skills, a perfect gift!" He ran to a jeweller, who had a set of silver bracelets for Noelle ready to be purchased. With both gifts in hand, he started walking towards the restaurant. The early morning sun was beating down on him as he walked. Having to walk to another part of the castle town would be time-consuming, but as long as there were no distractions, he would make it on time. As he walked, he was so focused on his destination he accidentally bumped into someone.

"My apologies sir," Klaus said, turning to face the person, "are you quite all right?" he stopped talking when he got a good look at them. Their silver hair and robe being a dead giveaway of who they were.

"Watch where you're going you Golden Dawn shit." Solid Silva said, glaring at Klaus.

"My apologies" Klaus said, pushing his glasses up and trying to walk away, "I must be going."

"Don't think you can walk away from me that easily," Solid said, starting to follow Klaus. "besides you're one of that little failures friends aren't you?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Klaus said, stopping and turning to glare at Solid. "I'm not friends with any failures."

"Oh but you are," Solid said, his tone close to complete mockery. "That little shit of a sister and that weird brat. Just a group of failures alongside that Vermillion girl and that commoner."

Klaus's eyebrow twitched and started walking again, trying to get away from Solid, who followed him still hurling insults at his companions. Solid was growing quieter as they walked, presumably because of more people going about their day. Solid kept on insulting everyone Klaus could know, whispering in his ears at some points when people walked close to them.

"What do you hope to accomplish by insulting people?" Klaus said, still walking ahead of Solid, trying not to snap at the insults he was receiving.

"And what are you trying to do by stalling me like this?" Solid said, grinning sadistically. "you've been taking odd turns, you aren't trying to wear me out, are you?"

Klaus felt a bit of sweat form on his brow, turning to face Solid. "And you are the one following me; I have permission to be off duty today. Do you?"

"Oh yes, my brother has given me the time off," Solid said, his sadistic grin growing as he walked up to Klaus' face. "and judging by what you're carrying now that I can see them. You are going to meet that failure for something."

Klaus got fed up, turning back around and pulling out his grimoire to summon a steel chariot. "Hmph, you have no reason to care about my meetings, and now I'm going to be late."

"Oh you aren't going anywhere," Solid said, grabbing the pair of gifts Klaus was carrying. "You aren't going to go without your gifts."

Klaus' face began to turn red with frustration. "You are a knight, and you-" He was cut off with Solid dropping the book and bracelets on the street.

"And what?" he said, his voice cold and made a few onlookers leave. "Last I checked, I am royalty, and you are just a noble, AND I am a higher rank than you. So I feel I can do whatever the hell I want."

Klaus' eye twitched, and he bent down to pick up his purchases, not saying anything further. With Solid grinning as he stepped down, he kicked the book away and put his foot down on the bracelets.

"Whats wrong you little shit, all out of steam already?" He said, leaning down next to Klaus. "Tell you what, you admit that shit sister of mine is a failure, and I'll let you go to whatever idiotic thing you have planned."

Klaus paused, eyeing where the gifts were, he came up with a plan. Lunging forward, he managed to get his hand on the bracelets, and catching Solid in the stomach with his shoulder. Then diving for the book and moving as fast as possible to get down a nearby side street. Pulling out his grimoire as he ran he resummoned his chariot and started riding it to get some distance between him and Solid.

Solid was enraged, pushed to a knee and getting his clothes dirty was enough for him to pull out his grimoire. Summoning an eagle made of water he climbed on to try and spot Klaus, who he saw rolling through side streets. Grinning Solid flew after Klaus, his flight faster than Klaus' chariot. Watching him from above, and swerving through the side streets of the castle town. Solid waited until he was certain he had his prey cornered, and dived into the street below, losing sight of Klaus for just a moment. When he landed, there was nothing in front of him, no chariot, no Klaus, nothing.

"Where the hell are you?" Solid growled, his voice low as he paced around the side street. His eyes were darting between different corners, looking down dead ends. He swore and flew back into the sky, narrowly missing Klaus poking his head out through a wall.

Klaus sighed, looking back behind him to the Black Market, a few people staring at him after rushing in. He started walking out, trying to stay out of sight in case Solid spotted him. He looked at his gifts, the book cover completely scratched to where the letters were unreadable, and the bracelets dented and scratched. He sighed and started polishing the bracelets as he walked towards the restaurant.

Asta was dizzy; they had to leave early to go alongside Captain Yami to the town, with Finral. They arrived, and immediately Asta was tackled by Rebecca's siblings. All of them wanting to play with him as soon as they saw him. The ones who weren't swinging on Asta's arms were staring at Noelle, and motioning for her to lean down.

"Yes?" Noelle said.

"Can you play with us too?" they said, their eyes full of hope as they stared at Noelle, who nodded happily. She looked at Asta, still swinging around with two of the kids on his arms, She took their hands and tried to do the same, only managing to spin a few times before having to stop. The kids groaned until she tried again, this time grabbing one of them at a time. They played for a few hours, occasionally talking to Rebecca as she walked back to the kitchen after giving people their orders. As the morning crowd left Rebecca was able to sit and talk outside with Noelle on a break, Asta still busy playing with her siblings.

"So, how have you been Noelle?" Rebecca said, watching the group of kids dogpile Asta, her youngest sibling sitting on the table with them.

"Things have been interesting," She said, also watching Asta playing with the kids. "I, I mean me and Asta are..."

"I know," Rebecca said, her smile growing a little smaller for a brief moment. "You two were holding hands as you walked up. I'm happy for you two."

Noelle smiled, "Thank you, who knows maybe there's someone else in our squad that would work with you."

"Not a chance!" they both said, bursting into laughter.

"If the other guys I met from your squad are anything to go by I think I'd rather stay single!" Rebecca laughed.

"How is it Asta's the only decent one in there?" Noelle said, wiping a few tears from her face, laughing too hard.

"No idea!" Rebecca continued, "but I should get back to work when are your friends coming by?"

"They should be here soon, so we'll come in when they show up," Noelle said, going back to play with Rebecca's siblings, who were busy sitting on Asta's back as he did pushups. Noelle laughed and motioned for them to make room for her to sit.

"Ready for some extra weight Asta?" She said, not waiting for a response and sitting on his back.

"Always!" Asta yelled, getting pushed down a little bit as he continued to do his pushups. The kids were laughing as Asta started going faster. People from the restaurant were looking out of the windows to see what the commotion was about, and joining in the laughter for a little bit when they saw the children playing with the knights.

As the kids and Noelle were jumping off of Asta, a breeze picked up nearby.

"Playing as usual Asta?" Yuno said, using his wind magic to descend from his broom. Mimosa was floating to the ground on her broom behind him, waving hello.

"Hey, it's not my fault we had to get here so early!" Asta shouted back, standing up and walking over to his brother. "Hi Mimosa!" he said, waving at her. "So where's Four-eyes? I'm starving!"

"H-he said he was getting something from the Castle Town, a-and would be here soon," Mimosa said, her face growing red as Asta waved.

"Calm down Mimosa," she thought, taking a moment to collect herself. "He's with Noelle; I need to be happy for them."

"S-so Asta, who are those kids?" Mimosa said, her eyes darting to Rebecca's siblings.

"They're Rebecca's siblings," Asta said, with one of them jumping on his back. "Hey get off!" he said trying to reach the kid who jumped on him. Falling over after a minute, with the group laughing.

"S-so Noelle," Mimosa said, her voice filled with nerves. "How did y-your fir-first date with Asta go?"

The kids looked at Asta, then Mimosa, then Noelle, all three of them blushing. All four of the kids gasping in surprise, before they all spoke at once.

"Did you hold hands?"

"Can we call you big sister?"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you kiss?"

The questions kept on coming, both Asta and Noelle's faces getting redder as they answered everything. Mimosa and Yuno were also joining in the questioning.

"So which beach did you go to?" Mimosa said, "I know Leopold was training at one and..." She looked at the pairs expressions, and knew her answer. "s-so you did wind up at the same beach then! Did you have fun?"

"We don't want to talk about it." both of them said, a sudden chill in the air, Yuno coughing awkwardly.

"Well, how long have you been together?" Yuno said, trying to remove the awkwardness from the situation.

"A few days," Asta said, his smile returning as Noelle held his hand. "oh yeah how did you like those gifts?"

"They were lovely Asta," Mimosa said, her smile faltering as she remembered the fairly unique thing Asta got them, "Thank you both, they must've been expensive."

Asta laughed, "we didn't spend a single coin on them!" Noelle was joining in laughing.

"Luck and Leopold were... generous enough to help us buy those for everyone." She giggled, thinking of her revenge on the two. "As well as some of the other Crimson Lions."

"What on earth happened on that beach?" Everyone else thought, staring at the two.

"Forgive my tardiness!" A voice yelled out at the group, Klaus walking up, panting. His robe dirty, and the gifts being held carefully in his hands.

"Klaus? Are you okay?" Mimosa said, getting a good look at him, Yuno, Noelle and Asta all walking up as well. The kids were running into the restaurant to let Rebecca know they were all here.

"I'm fine, but we should hurry inside," Klaus said, looking around the area, moving past everyone to the door. "I'll explain when we sit down."

The group all looked at each other before following Klaus inside, Rebecca already having bread and water set out on the table.

The group all looked at each other before following Klaus inside, Rebecca already having bread and water set out on the table for them. They ordered before Klaus explained what happened, their faces growing with worry until he told them all what happened was a shoulder to Solid's stomach. Breathing a collective sigh, Klaus handed the gifts to Asta and Noelle.

"Please forgive me for their condition," Klaus said, bowing his head a little. "I was hoping to get them to you earlier."

Asta held the book up high, a smile on his face. "Thanks! Wait what's wrong with my sword skills?"

"Nothing!" Klaus said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose, "I just figured having some extra techniques at your disposal might help you improve."

"Thanks!" Asta said happily, opening the book and looking through the not torn pages. With Noelle taking the bracelets, Klaus wincing as she put them on.

"I tried to buff out all the scratches and polish it," Klaus said, his head hanging lower. "If I had more time I-"

"They're perfect," Noelle said, cutting him off and slipping on the bracelets. "I'll wear them often."

Klaus smiled, and they all began swapping stories of adventures they had gone on since last seeing each other. Their food arriving with Rebecca and her siblings joining in bits of the conversation. Their meal went by fast, ending in the early afternoon. The restaurant filled with laughter from the group, other customers, joining in, laughing and having an excellent lunch. They paid their bill, all of Rebecca's siblings hugging each one of the knights as they left. The Golden Dawn group said their farewells first, with some slight teasing at Klaus's chariot, the refusal of Mimosa and Yuno causing him to pout visibly.

Giving one last wave goodbye to Rebecca, the pair walked towards the town square, where they had agreed to meet with Finral to go back to the base. Laughing and trading jabs at each other, hand in hand. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes followed them from above. Solid smiled as he looked down at the couple, his eyes narrowing as he flew lower, eventually dispelling his transport ahead of them.

Noelle was laughing, Asta was joking about how much more they'll have to play when they visit Hage Village. "Perfect," Solid thought to himself, stalking them in the mid-afternoon crowd. "Time to do my duty as big brother." He followed carefully, waiting for them to stop moving before moving in. He moved quickly, getting directly behind them both as he put his hands on their shoulders.

"Hello," He said, his voice not even attempting to hide his malice. "And what do you think you're doing with this commoner?" His hands were creeping around their necks. Noelle's eyes grew wide as her breathing accelerated, she looked to Asta who was reaching for his grimoire.

"Ah, ah, ah~," Solid said, "I wouldn't try anything you little shit. You wouldn't want to hurt me." His grin widening.

"Let us go asshole," Asta said, his hand starting to move upwards, Noelle's hand moving to her grimoire.

"Didn't you hear me you worthless shits?" Solid said, his grip tightening around Noelle's neck. "In case you didn't, I'll spell it out for you. You're both going to do what I say, or I'll make sure you never see each other again."

Their arms stopped moving, Noelle turned her head as much as she could to look at Solid.

"w-what do you mean?" she said, her voice more focused, looking back and forth between her brother and Asta.

"It's simple," Solid said, his voice dripping with venom. "If the peasant hits me, I'll push to have him removed from the magic knights. If the failure hits me, which is impossible, I can have her sent back home, where she'll never see anyone again. All it would take is reminding Nozel how much of a failure you are."

Noelle and Asta were quiet, Solid's chuckling in their ears.

"Is that all?" Noelle said, her voice calm and collected. "Coming from you I would've expected a threat."

"Yeah is that the best you've got?" Asta said with a small chuckle. His hand was firmly grasping Solid's now, with Noelle grabbing her grimoire and wand.

"Don't underestimate us!" they yelled, Asta crushing Solid's hand with an audible crunch. Flipping him over his shoulder as Noelle blasted him with her water magic, sending him flying into a building. He stood up after a minute, the crowd dispersing, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Clutching his now broken hand

"You fucking brats, don't think you'll get away with this!" he said, bringing out his grimoire, "Water Creation Magic: Holy Assassination Bullet." Shooting a large bullet made of water towards the pair, Noelle smiling as she used her spell.

"Water Creation Magic: Nest of the Sea Dragon," she said, summoning A dome of water to envelope the pair as Solid's spell impacted harmlessly. Asta was bringing out his shortsword and grinning.

"Guess I was too slow that time!" he said, laughing. Noelle smiling and staring directly at her older brother.

"You lucky little shits," Solid shouted, firing off another few spells. "If you hadn't caught me off guard then-"

"Then you wouldn't be standing directly in front of Captain Yami, attack his subordinates," Noelle said, her smile beaming.

"What?" Solid said, slowly turning around to see the massive body of Captain Yami Sukehiro standing menacingly over him. "Oh shit."

"You two, we're heading back." He said, shoving Solid to the side as he walked past him. Finral behind him looking downtrodden, most likely from being unlucky with women.

"Yes sir," the pair said, Noelle cancelling her defensive spell, before grinning and whispering something in Asta's ear. He looked confused for a moment, but Noelle nodded eagerly causing him to smile.

"Oh, Solid before we leave," Noelle said, standing in front of Finral's portal. "we aren't just spending time together," she said, grabbing Asta's head and pulling him into a deep kiss. Both of them watching out of the corner of their eyes as they saw his jaw drop, before sticking their middle fingers out and diving into the portal back home.

Solid sat in the middle of Narn for a few minutes. His brain was processing what he just saw, and what happened. He wiped his mouth, suddenly realizing how much his hand hurt, and that Noelle had hit him with her magic.

"Lucky little bitch," he growled before flying off, humiliated and clutching his broken hand.

At the Black Bull base, Noelle and Asta were laughing after landing on their backs after leaving Narn. Their friends were staring at them as they got up from the floor.

"Have a good time you two?" Magna said, currently swinging his bat at Luck, who was jumping around on the walls. Everyone else staring at them, until Yami crushed a wall behind him.

"Knock that shit off!" he shouted, causing Luck and Magna to stop dashing around. "You two." He said, pointing as Asta and Noelle, "go clean the beast cages."

"Wait, but it's our day off?" Asta said, staring at the Captain. "I thought-"

"As much as I find it hilarious you beat up that pompous jackass," Yami said, lighting a cigarette and started smoking. "If I don't punish you it's more work for me later." He took a drag from his cigarette before bursting out laughing. "Though it was hilarious to see you teach that shit head a lesson! Now get cleaning!" Grabbing them both and throwing them into a portal Finral made.

"wait what happened?" Magna said, scratching his head.

"Those two beat the shit out of Noelle's brother," Yami said, still laughing. With everyone else having one singular thought.

"Oh no."


	9. Chapter 8: Another First Mission

Noelle and Asta walked back up to the main hall from the beast cages. Sweaty, covered in bite marks, tired and almost floating as the smell of dinner wafted through the building. The light of the moon shone through the windows, Asta looking to his right and catching a glimpse of Noelle in the moonlight. His face blushing as he stared for a moment, Noelle noticing and turning to face him.

"What's wrong Dorksta?" She said, pinching his arm a little as she hugged it. Asta still looking up at her, the moonlight reflecting in her hair. "H-hey don't zone out Asta," she said touching his forehead. "You didn't bang your head in the cage, did you?"

"No I'm fine," Asta said, blushing as Noelle touched his head, "Your hair just looked nice."

Noelle blushed and yanked him forward toward the dining hall. "You really are an idiot; you know that Dorksta?"

"I may be an idiot, but I'm still going to be the Wizard King!" Asta said, flexing his muscles, getting Noelle to laugh.

"Now there's something you haven't said in a week. What happens to all that energy?" Still walking forward, pulling Asta behind her.

"No Idea!" he said, his pace catching up with Noelle's. "I guess I haven't been thinking about it."

Noelle stopped dead in her tracks, her hand once again going to Asta's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? Ever since we met that's all I've heard you yell about."

"I'm fine Noelle," Asta said, blushing as she felt his face again. " I've just been thinking about other things."

Noelle took a deep breath, "Like... us?" she said, moving her hands away and looking directly at Asta, a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah!" he said, taking hold of her hands. "I'll become the wizard king, and we'll be married!" Both of them blushing at the thought of marriage.

"What if I want to get married before that?" Noelle whispered, barely loud enough for Asta to hear.

"Huh?"

"I-I said, what if I want to get married before that Asta," Noelle said, her face completely red, stopping just outside of the door to the main hall. "I-I mean not right away but! Maybe we should think about sooner."

Asta's face was red; he took a deep breath "Okay!" he said, hugging her. "We'll figure something out!"

Noelle smiled and kissed his forehead, "Let's get some dinner Dorksta." Walking through the door ahead of him, hearing the chaos of dinner time with Asta following her after a moment. Inside they were both greeted with a massive amount of food, all potato based. Everyone who wasn't distracted with eating waved at them, with Asta cheering at the site.

"Tatoes!" he cheered, running forward, and piling things onto his plate.

"Yup!" Charmy said between mouthfuls of food, "right from Hage village; The Captain wanted them."

Noelle's eyes widened, she remembered the last time the Captain ate tatoes and accepted her fate, getting her dinner and eating it. The flakiness and bitterness of the tatoes making her down far more water than she usually drank. She eyed Asta, busy stuffing his face with tatoes, the taste and texture not bothering him at all. Everyone else was attempting to enjoy their dinner. Magna submerging the food in melted butter, Luck stealing said butter, and everyone else has their methods of dealing with the tatoes. As her eyes scanned the room, she focused on Captain Yami; he was staring directly at her, grimacing as he put more tatoes in his mouth.

She shuddered and got Asta's attention, "I, think we're still in for some more punishment." she whispered, pointing at the Captain who's grimace was growing. Asta looked over, and his mood fell alongside Noelle. They both winced when they saw Finral warp Yami to the toilet emergency style. Everyone looked at them solemnly, like they were marching to a place they would return from forever damaged. Several hours later Yami returned, and with just a look, Asta and Noelle marched off to meet their punishment.

The next morning, Asta and Noelle were eating breakfast, desperately trying to not think about the horrors they faced last night as well as waiting for an assignment Yami had promised them. While they waited, Noelle helped Asta work on his writing, working through a few sheets of paper as he worked on spelling letters neatly. Eventually, Yami came in and grabbed them and Magna.

"All right you three," He said, yawning, "We've gotten a report of missing people on some roads, you three are going to go find them. Be careful; we have no idea if the Eye of the Midnight Sun is involved or not outside of some rumours. "

"We'll get them back sir!" Magna said, standing up and giving an enthusiastic salute. Running to get his broomstick with Noelle and Asta right behind him.

"It's on the Eastern roads you dumbasses!" he yelled before they could get out of earshot.

Outside, Magna was setting up his broom to travel, as he was getting ready Noelle coughed.

"We need to talk, all three of us," she said, her voice serious.

"Sure about what?" Magna said, doing a quick check to make sure his broom was in excellent condition.

"Yeah, Noelle what's up?" Asta said, looking at her.

"I was thinking about how to do this but," Noelle said sighing, "We all need to pretend Asta and I are not dating on missions."

Both of the boys stared at her, thinking for a moment as they both nodded.

"Yeah," Magna said, "Especially if it's those white eye bastards, cant give them anything to use against us."

"Sounds like a good idea Noelle!" Asta said, "but, how do we do that?"

"A-Asta we just have to not, Magna stop laughing!" Noelle said, Magna, failing to stifle his laughter. "we can't kiss or call each other darling and things like that."

"Got it!" Asta said, blushing a little before quickly planting a kiss on Noelle's cheek, with her kissing him in return.

"Let's get a move on you jerks!" Magna said, already sitting on his broom, with them nodding and climbing onto the broomstick.

They flew off to the east, Magna staying low enough so they could see the ground, Asta and Noelle both observing the roads for anything unusual. The group, unable to see anything unusual, touched down on the side of the main eastern road. Magna hopped off the broom and started looking around. The other two following his lead and looking around in different directions. Magna was running off further down the road, Noelle looking in the other direction, both of them leaving Asta in between them to search. He walked into the nearby trees, hoping something in there would help their search.

Magna was getting irritated; he was hoping to find something quick to stick it to the White Night Eye cult. Maybe find out something about their plans and get back in time to eat the pudding he had stashed away before Luck could find it. An hour passed, then two, unable to find anything he went to regroup with Noelle and Asta. Kicking some rocks along the way to vent his anger, he saw Noelle standing around the place they split up.

"Find anything Magna?" she asked, sighing in frustration.

"Nothing, and it's pissing me off," Magna said, sighing. "Any sign of Asta yet?"

"No," she said, "I just got back, but we should probably go find him. He may be an idiot sometimes, but even he wouldn't rush ahead without us."

A nearby rustling in the tree caused the pair to turn around, eventually seeing the ashen hair of their companion come out of the trees. Asta shook his head, and they moved onto a different section of the eastern roads, repeating their exploration until night started to fall. Exhausted, they all decided to do one last search for any clues, staying together as a group. Magna's frustration was spreading to his friends as they searched along the final stretch of the eastern roads.

The sound of crushed leaves caused them all to turn around, with nothing there. They all slowly grabbed their grimoires, Asta drawing one of his swords. Another crunch, this time followed by more sounds. The wind was picking up as the sounds increased, then nothing. All six pairs of eyes scanning the area, their bodies tense as they waited.

All three of them looked around, seeing nothing they slowly started walking again. Not putting away their grimoires and keeping as quiet as possible.

Asta noticed it first, a shape just overhead of them and pushed Magna and Noelle out of the way as a massive ball of slime fell on them. Picking up Asta as it rose up, and a young woman's voice spoke up.

"I finally got you, Asta~," she said, a group of white hoods appearing from thin air. Her grimoire glowing as a pillar of slime started to drag Asta back. One of her companions putting away their grimoire, seemingly the one who used the invisibility spell. Asta was lifted into the air, unable to move due to the slime around him, with his sword falling to the ground.

"Asta!" Noelle and Magna yelled, seeing him get picked up. Magna started launching a few fireballs at the slime, seeing it partially melt where he hit. "Gotta up the power then!" But before he could launch a more powerful spell, the ground started to shake under him.

"Earth magic: Disruption Quake." A male voice said, appearing out of thin air as the slime pulled Asta in. A cloaking spell deactivating as a group of four mages appeared. The shortest one was pulling Asta close and grabbing him through the slime.

"Three more~," she said, "And I finally caught you Asta~." Her sing-song voice was growing more menacing as she leaned in close. "I'm going to dissect you slowly~."

"Get away from him!" Noelle shouted, shooting off a blast of magic at the enemy group. With the woman moving her slime carrying Asta in the way of her attack.

"Hey, hey, hey~," she said, "you almost hit my precious dissection subject~."

"Noelle! Magna! I'll be fine! Just get rid of this slime!" Asta yelled, trying to turn his head to look at them.

"no, no, no~," the woman said, her hood falling and leaning in close to Asta, a syringe in her hand. "I won't let you get away ever again Asta~; you're going to be my experiment forever~." Before Asta could say anything in response, he felt a prick in his neck, and his vision blurred.

"Like hell!" Magna said, throwing a giant fireball at the group. Causing the slime to melt, and three of the mages dodging out of the way. Noelle following up with blasts of her magic while they both ran forward to help Asta.

"Aww, You freed him~," Sally said, her robe slightly burned from the blast. "Oh well, he won't be helping you anytime soon~. "

"What did you do to me?" Asta said, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground.

"I was going to sedate you silly~," she said just loud enough for Asta to hear. "It's no fun if I can't hear your screams~, but it's always worse if you escape~."

The last thing Asta heard was Noelle screaming his name, as he passed out.

"Asta! Asta!" Noelle said shaking his body as Magna covered them. The ground was reeling from one of the mages earth magic.

"Noelle! We can wake him up later, but we could use a barrier!" Magna shouted, bringing out his flaming bat to launch fireballs faster. Sally shooting her slime magic at the duo was forcing Noelle to get away from Asta.

"He's my experiment, so I'm not giving him back~," she said, menacingly. "gel magic: Sticky Salamander!" she shouted causing a large lizard-shaped slime to appear. "he's going back with the others~." She jumped into the salamander and leapt at Asta.

"Water Creation magic, Nest of the sea dragon!" Noelle shouted, A dome of water covering their group. Sally's slime salamander impacted on the barrier and landed on the ground. "You aren't touching him!"

"You're annoying," Sally said, her voice devoid of any amusement. Her slime was reaching out and impacting the barrier repeatedly. "hurry up and die so I can have my toy back."

"Magna!" Noelle yelled, her barrier holding from the four mages combined assault. "Can you restrain them or something?"

"I've been trying to do that!" he yelled back, throwing another volley of fireballs through the barrier. Finally impacting one of the mages and watching as flames wrapped around him. "Fire Magic, Flaming Prison Scattershot! One down!"

"Three on two, we can do this." Noelle thought, keeping her barrier strong. "Asta! Hurry up and wake up!" she yelled, "We need you right now!"

Nothing came from Asta; he was completely unconscious. Noelle glared at Sally, her sadistic smile returning.

"He won't wake up for hours, or never~," she said, her salamander slowly starting to envelop the barrier. "But you won't be alive to find out~,"

"Magna! I have an idea!" Noelle said as the slime covered the entire barrier.

"I think I have the same idea!" he responded, the fireball in his hand growing. Noelle nodding as she dropped the barrier, then time slowed for them. Noelle channelling her magic, Magna launching a giant version of his scattershot spell all around them forcing the slime to away. Noelle looked up and saw Sally start to fall towards Asta, a manic grin on her face.

"Water Creation Magic: Roar of the Sea Dragon!" Noelle yelled, a massive serpent impacting Sally just as she was about to grab Asta. Noelle was turning and forcing the slime away as she aimed it at the two mobile mages. Her magic was flying at the two mages and sending all three of the targets flying into a heap on the ground. Sally was the only one left able to stand up; her magic seemed to act as a cushion when impacting the ground.

"so, much magic~," she said, her breathing laboured as blood dripped down her face as she stared directly at Noelle. "I'm going to drain you alive~."

Magna grimaced, "Sorry you crazy bitch, but you aren't going anywhere. Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation." He said as he wrapped his targets in binding magic.

"not, a chance," Sally gasped, a small blinking capsule falling out of her hand. "Bye~," was the last thing Magna heard from them as a portal opened beneath the defeated group. Being saved by an unseen ally.

"Damn!" Magna yelled, stomping the ground. "they got away!"

"At least we do know they're responsible for people disappearing now," Noelle said sighing and taking out her communication device.

"Now what do we do about him?" Magna said, walking over to Asta, "Hey, up and at em!" he shouted, shaking Asta's shoulders a bit.

No response.

"Hey, Asta! Wake up!" Magna said, lifting Asta up onto his shoulders. "what the hell?"

"Magna, what's wrong with Asta?" Noelle said, running over to them.

"His entire body feels like it's on fire," Magna said. "what the hell was in that stuff that crazy bitch used on him."

Noelle's body stiffened hearing that; she stood stunned for a moment before feeling Asta's forehead; it was so hot it felt like she was touching a campfire. "Magna," she said taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll use my communicator to report what happened, you go back and grab Finral so we can get to a doctor!"

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" Magna said, looking around.

"I'll be fine, I still have a lot of mana, and you can't fly with someone unable to hold onto the broom," Noelle said, giving a reassuring smile. Magna was nodding and sprinting off to where his broom was when she did. Noelle looked at the communicator and activated it, another knight appearing as she explained what happened. The knight on the other end promised medical support would be available for Asta when they arrived. The communicator flicked off after that, Noelle looking around the area again, and spying the syringe that Sally injected into Asta on the ground. She picked it up, keeping it in case the doctors needed it for anything later. Asta's coughing had her rushing right back to his side.

Asta's vision was coming back, his body felt hot, and something was touching his face. His ears were ringing as Noelle's voice started to become clear. Coughing he started trying to sit up, Noelle helping him to sit up.

"Wh-what happened?" Asta coughed, "where's Magna?"

"He went back to get Finral," Noelle said, a few tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Asta. "Whatever that crazy woman put in your body is hurting you, we're going to take you to a doctor."

Asta laughed a bit, "What's with me always being in the worst shape after a mission?"

"You're too reckless. That's what!" Noelle said, laughing along with him. "How'd you know to push us out of the way?"

"Ki," Asta said, coughing again. "I felt something coming and just reacted."

Noelle nodded, "I'm just glad you're okay Dorksta." she said with a thin smile, taking a quick look around before kissing him on the forehead.

"Of course I'm going to be okay! I'm going to be the wizard king!" Asta shouted, "No weird medicine thing is going to keep me down!"

Both of them laughed, before Asta's vision blurred and he passed out again. Causing Noelle to panic for a moment until she heard Asta snoring. Taking a deep breath, she waited patiently, until she heard Magna's voice coming from overhead.

The Magic Knight Headquarters was quiet, the late evening having most of the knights not on night duty already gone. A few medics were waiting to take Asta and the syringe Noelle had grabbed. As they started to rush Asta in for treatment, Noelle began to follow them. Magna grabbed her arm to stop her before she could get too far.

"Let me go, Magna," Noelle said, pulling against him as Asta was taken down a hallway.

"So you can go and watch over their shoulders as they help him," Magna said, looking her dead in the eyes. "I get that you're worried but come on; he's been through worse."

Noelle sighed, "I know that Magna, I was there for most of them. But this feels different for some reason."

"It's love" Finral interrupted. "You held it together from what Magna told me, but now that things have calmed down you're realizing what almost happened."

"Yup," Magna said, nodding at Noelle. "Don't worry; I can swing by tomorrow to pick you guys up tomorrow if you want to stay with him tonight."

They all talked for a little more before one of the medics interrupted them. Noelle agreed to stay behind and would send a message when they were okay to come home. Magna and Finral gave her one last assurance as they went back and Noelle rushed to find Asta's room.

Asta felt two pairs of hands on him; he couldn't see very well. But he was able to hear Noelle's voice; as various spells cast on him. He started to feel better, the blurry vision fading along with any pain. His vision fully returned, he saw Noelle; a worried smile on her face as she squeezed his hand; and an older mage, smiling as her work finished.

"You got pretty lucky kid," She said, wiping her brow. "Whatever got put into you was a strong poison, if your teammates hadn't gotten you here when they did you may not have made it. We'll be keeping you overnight, but you'll be able to go back on duty tomorrow."

Asta and Noelle nodded, the weight of what happened hitting them both. Eventually, the healer left after a casting a few more spells on Asta and saying that someone would bring food for them. A few minutes passed, neither of them saying anything before Noelle had tears streaming down her face. She left her chair and grabbed Asta, embracing him as she cried. Asta gently hugged her back, tears going down his face as the reality of everything hit him like a brick. Eventually, the tears stopped, and the pair was hugging silently, Asta slowly reaching up and holding Noelle's face as gently as he could with one hand. She did the same, gripping his knight robe with her free hand as they leaned into each other for a kiss. They were embracing each other until someone coughed behind them, an orderly who brought them some dinner.

Awkwardly letting go of each other, they took the food and ate. Through the meal, both of them started to talk, laugh, trade jokes and insults with each other like they were used too doing. Their meals disappearing within minutes as they ate, the day's events making them hungrier than they had anticipated. Their meals finished they continued to laugh, Noelle looking outside of the room and closing the door before climbing into Asta's bed. It was a small bed, but they enjoyed each others company as they lay together.

Noelle kissed Asta's lips, with him kissing back, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay Dorksta," Noelle said, touching her forehead to his. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Noelle," Asta said, his smile larger than normal. "I guess I meant it when I said I like you the best."

"I'd hope so," Noelle said, laughing a bit more"you have no idea how worried I was you didn't feel this way." With Asta joining her laughter, not hearing the door to their room open. A pair of eyes were seeing them kiss once again before they spoke.

"And what exactly do you two think you are doing?" Nozel Silva said, closing the door behind him. Noelle's head was turning, her eyes wide with fear only Asta could recognize as she saw her oldest brother standing there. She felt Asta's hand on hers as he stared at Nozel, his eyes narrowed.

"H-hello brother," She said, her voice quiet.


	10. Chapter 9: Family Ties

"I will ask you again," Nozel said, his monotone voice managing to make the room feel cold. "What exactly do you think you're doing. Or am I correct to assume you are intentionally trying to shame our family more than you already have?"

"I... I'm not," Noelle started to say, her nerves getting the best of her as she looked away, pulling her hand away from Asta.

"She's spending time with someone who actually cares about her for once," Asta said, swinging his legs out of bed and standing to face Nozel.

"Have you nothing to say?" Nozel said, completely ignoring Asta as he stared at Noelle. Who wasn't meeting his gaze or saying anything in response to Nozels words. "First you assault your brother, then I find you in bed with a commoner. Are you so bent on disappointing our family that you would destroy what little dignity you had left?"

Asta put himself directly in front of Nozel at this point, Noelle being close to tears. "Shut your mouth," he shouted. "Noelle's going to be greater than you could ever be!"

"Unlikely," Nozel said, staring at the smaller knight in front of him. "If someone like her can only find acceptance in gutter trash like you she will never achieve anything of worth."

"You bastard," Asta growled, "You take that back or-"

"Asta, please stop," Noelle said her voice shaky, "please." She took a deep breath, "why are you here brother?"

"To demand an apology for your behaviour in Narn towards Solid." Nozel said, "You have assaulted royalty, and we are incredibly generous by not imprisoning the both of you."

"I'm not apolog-" Asta started to say before he was cut off by Noelle grabbing and squeezing his hand again.

"We understand," Noelle said quietly. "we both deeply regret our actions in Narn, and we sincerely hope you will forgive us." Asta started to speak again, but the look Noelle was giving him made him stop.

"Very well," Nozel said, turning around to leave, "The House of Silva accepts your apology, see to it that it does not happen again, or we will not be as merciful."

Noelle's grip was incredibly tight on Asta's hand, bowing as Nozel walked out of the room. When the door closed, Noelle let go of Asta's hand and sat on the bed. A few tears were hitting the floor as she put her head in her hands. Asta put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Why." Noelle sobbed, "why can't they just let me be happy?" She grabbed onto Asta, "Every time I have a chance at being happy without them they take it away from me. I don't want to lose anything else, but it's like they know when my life starts to get better! I'll never escape them will I?"

Asta, for the first time in his life, knew exactly what to say. "Noelle!" he shouted, causing her to jump a little. "We'll make your life so happy they can't touch it! We'll work together and make them regret ever hurting you! We'll be together; we'll make it work out, we'll get married and be a better family than they ever were to you!"

Noelle was still crying, but with a smile now. Asta was doing everything he could to make Noelle smile before they went to sleep. Handstands, flips, even an attempt at singing to make her tears stop. Noelle was laughing, tears still streaming down her face as she motioned for Asta to join her on the bed. Asta did so, trying a few more horrible jokes to make her laugh.

"Thank you, Asta," she whispered into his ear as they lay down, the tears finally stopping. "I can't believe I held it together earlier."

"I can," Asta said, "You're strong, that's why you were able to save me." Getting Noelle to blush

"Don't forget Magna!" she laughed, wiping a few remaining tears from her eyes. "We probably would've been finished without him."

"You both saved me though," Asta said, laughing a bit more. "that slime is gross and hard to get out of."

"Let's not talk about the slime right now," Noelle said, both of them shuddering at the thought. With Asta wiping a few more tears from her face as they kissed again.

"I love you," they both said at the same time. Blushing and kissing each other more, laughing as they did. Noelle's anxiety was fading away for the moment as she embraced the boy she loved. Asta was smiling as he held her, her height over him making it a little awkward when facing each other. But they were both for the moment, happy as they drifted to sleep. A few doctors tried to wake them up and move Noelle out of the room but were unsuccessful as their embrace was too powerful to break without hurting them. They decided to leave the pair alone for the night, and let them be happy.

Elsewhere in the kingdom, Nozel was returning to the Silver Eagle Base. The Captain was rushing to his private quarters as he walked through the building, lower rank knights saluting him which he barely acknowledged. When he got to his room, he quickly locked the door behind him.

"She's somehow managed to become an even greater failure than before." He thought, readying himself for bed. His eyes were twitching slightly at the thought of her in bed with a gutter rat. A knot started to form in his stomach as he took a look at his desk, a picture of his family from many years ago the most prominent thing he could see. Acier Silva's smiling face greeted him as he walked over to the desk. A younger version of himself and his siblings around her, smiling and full of joy.

"She took you from us," Nozel murmured. "And now she's sleeping with common trash and sullying our name even more," his fists clenched as he sat down on his bed. "So why then, is part of me happy for her?"

Silence greeted his question, eyeing the photo of his mother. Her face so similar to Noelle's, smiling back at him. He stared for a moment, just a single moment as he swore the face of his mother looked furious. Causing Nozel to break out in a cold sweat, something making his room feel frozen and full of disappointment. He shook his head, and finally lay down in his bed to sleep.

Noelle was walking through the castle town, her knight robe proudly visible as she walked towards her destination. She heard Asta behind her, running to catch up to her. She smiled as he did, grabbing her arm and starting to run together. The happy couple was reaching the gates of Noelle's home, as they were summoned there by Nozel. The gates opened and they were lead inside. Asta's grip was keeping Noelle calm as they met with Nozel.

"Thank you both for coming." He said quietly, motioning to various servants, "everyone else, leave us alone for the moment." The room grew quiet as he spoke again. "I have something to say to you, Sister."

"y-yes brother?" Noelle said, her grip tightening on Asta's hand.

"I, am aware that our relationship as siblings is, flawed," Nozel said, "however with the progress you have made as a knight. I wish to extend an apology to you. I was wrong, all of us were."

"Brother," Noelle said, "I, accept your apology. However, as you have said, our relationship as siblings is flawed. It will take some time for me to forgive you."

Nozel nodded, "I understand, you are free to come and go as you please."

"Thank you, brother," Noelle said, Asta smiling at her as they walked out of the building. Noelle was hugging Asta as she jumped for joy. The unexpected apology was sending a lifetime of fear running away; she kissed Asta, the most intense kiss of her life as tears of joy fell down her face. Asta was spinning her around, their laughter echoing through the Noble Realm. Dancing through the streets of the kingdom, not caring who was staring at them as they reached a square. Noelle still laughing as she sat down on a nearby bench, she looked for Asta. He was on one of his knees as he took out a small box, opening it to reveal a set of rings.

And then she woke up. Quietly staring at the ceiling as she realized it was a dream. Sighing as she smiled, and looked over at Asta, still asleep and snoring. Gently she rolled over and embraced him, her hands feeling something on his leg. Curiosity getting the better of her she gently put her arm under the blanket and went for the pocket. It was something small, her hand feeling it through his clothes as she tried to guess what it was. Asta shifted a bit, and Noelle pulled her hand away, not wanting to get wake him up. She was about to close her eyes again when she heard Asta mumble something that made her cheeks flush. She gently kissed his forehead as she whispered something back to him before falling back asleep with a smile on her face.

Asta was in a daze; he looked around for a moment before seeing Noelle, her blue and white gown making his heart race. He adjusted his shirt, not used to wearing something fancy. Noelle was giggling at him for this and helping him with his shirt.

"Everyone is waiting outside," she said grabbing a bouquet of flowers. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am, Noelle," he said, a huge smile on his face as he walked out the door with Noelle, their arms locked together. Outside they were greeted by their friends, all dressed up and applauding as they walked down. Church bells chimed as their wedding ceremony ended, and the party began. Drinks, food, everything they all enjoyed as the celebration commenced. It was the happiest moment in Asta's life as he danced with Noelle, her smile radiant and her laughter angelic. They kissed, Noelle having to lean down slightly for her groom as their friends cheered once more. Tiny hands grabbed both of them as Asta's family pulled them into a group hug both of them laughing. Yuno and him bumping fists, the younger kids grabbing Noelle's hands and spinning around, Sister Lily and the Priest crying with happiness.

He wished the day would never end. His adoptive siblings were all piling onto his back, Noelle laughing as he started doing pushups at the kid's request. Yuno was coming to congratulate them as well, hugging Noelle and grinning at Asta. The kids were climbing off as everyone knew what was about to happen. Yuno took out his grimoire, summoning a blast of wind with his spirit magic. Asta was bringing out one of his swords, cutting the spell and cancelling it out. Everyone still laughing at the rivals antics as they put their grimoires away and bumped their fists together, Noelle running over and kissing Asta's cheek. Everyone happy as she got ready to toss the bouquet, several people grouping for it everyone watched as Noelle threw it high into the sky.

And then he woke up. Feeling Noelle on his arm and looked over at her sleeping body. Her smiling face greeting him in the middle of the night. He craned his neck up to kiss his taller partner on the lips. Rolling on his side, he felt something in his pocket, something he had sworn he left at the base. He reached down and grabbed it as quietly as possible. He quietly opened it, inside were two rings. He smiled as he put it back in his pocket.

"I'll find the right time soon," he thought as he gently put an arm on Noelle before falling back asleep.

Nozel was alone outside, the dark sky drenching him with rainwater. He walked through the castle town, his destination one he had honestly hoped to never visit for an occasion like this. Different from the usual robes he wore, he was dressed in all black, as was appropriate for this event. A congregation of people were already waiting, the entire Black bull squad sans two members, what appeared to be a family of commoners, all of them stared at him as he approached. Their gazes were sending a chill up his spine, despite his face not giving any hint of emotion. The other part of the congregation was his family, his two younger siblings sitting near the back and his father near the front.

He took a seat next to his father as he gazed upon a sight that sent a chill through his spine. Noelle's lifeless body lay in one of the coffins in front of him. He didn't even know how it happened, an accident perhaps? His brain searched for an answer, with nothing coming to him. His eyes moved to the next coffin, this one was closed, but the picture next to it clued him in. Asta's beaming face was on a picture next to the coffin. Again his brain searched for the cause of his death, and nothing was coming to him.

His hands were growing cold, not from the rain but from the chill that was filling his body. The world disappeared around him, him alone sitting in a chair, the only sound being the pounding rain. Soon white fog surrounded him as he grew colder, his breath freezing in the air.

"Brother," A voice whispered from behind him, forcing Nozel out of his chair to turn around. Nothing was there.

"Why?" the voice said again. With Nozel turning in response, still seeing nothing but fog. Something touched his back, causing him to reach around with his arm and grab it. Turning to see the face of Noelle, her skin pale and translucent.

"Noelle," he whispered, before feeling a searing pain in his hand. Ice forming on his skin where he was touching Noelle.

"Why?" she repeated, again and again. Grabbing further onto his arm, it freezing and cracking as she moved towards him. He watched in horror as he fell backwards, his hand breaking off as his body was freezing solid. Water was splashing on his body as Noelle disappeared, Nozel sinking down as her voice echoed around him.

"Why?" Her voice echoed as his body started to break apart as he tried to scream. No sound leaving his mouth as something descended through the water at him, a sword in hand. It cut through the water with devastating speed, growing closer every second to Nozel's frozen body. Howling as it sliced through the water, Nozel saw and heard who it was a moment before the sword entered his chest.

"You killed her." Asta's phantom roared as Nozel felt the sword pierce his body, impaling him to the bottom of a freezing ocean.

And then he woke up. His head hit the floor as he fell out of bed. His heart racing as he looked around, taking deep breaths to calm down from the nightmare that woke him. At some point his window had blown open, letting the cold midnight air into his room. He walked over to the window and closed it. As he did something fell over behind him, making a shattering sound. Nozel turned around to see the picture frame on his desk turned over. He walked over and picked it up, feeling a sudden pain in his finger as a shard of glass pierced his skin. He winced and set the frame back up, removing the shard from his finger and summoning a servant to clean up the mess. He focused himself on his work, deciding not to try sleeping again. He started doing his paperwork to distract himself from the lack of sleep.

Noelle and Asta woke up incredibly refreshed. With Noelle being rushed outside as a doctor did one last check up on Asta. Despite the run-in with her brother the previous night, Noelle happy. Even if it was while Asta was half asleep, she knew what she heard, and it was making her blush as she waited outside.

Inside the doctor was using her magic to scan Asta, finding nothing wrong she was about to let him go.

"Word of warning next time, the walls here aren't soundproof." She said as Asta put on his knight robe. "The overnight workers heard you two laughing late into the night."

Asta blushed as she let out a laugh. "Sorry!" he shouted as the doctor left the room, waving her hand to let him know everything was all right. He ran outside to join Noelle, who was talking to Magna.

"You two aren't going to get any rest for a month," Magna said, laughing a bit. "That's the price you pay for getting a week off to date."

"It's only been a week?" Noelle said, looking around nervously. "It has to have been longer than that, right?"

"Nope, I think about nine days at most, and you're both already acting like you're married!" Magna laughed, seeing Asta walking towards them and purposefully being just loud enough for him to hear. Both of them blushing as a few people wandering overheard Magna's teasing. "I mean all Asta was missing was the rings, and you'd probably have run right to a chapel." He laughed, his friends so red people would assume they were sunburned.

"Magna!" both of them yelled, blushing and not facing each other as their friend kept laughing.

"Come on it's a superiors duty to mess with his underlings!" he boasted.

"We both outrank you," Noelle said her face still red, a few onlookers still listening in on their conversation. "And didn't all three of us agree to keep this quiet?"

"Yeah! All three of us did." Asta said, finally jumping in on the conversation. "And yeah maybe if I had ring's I would've given them to her! But I didn't have them that day!"

"that day?" Noelle thought, turning away as her blush intensified. "then that means that box was..."

Magna was grinning, "Okay okay I've had my fun," he said, starting to walk towards where he left his broom. "The captain has another mission for you two, so I'm taking you there."

Both Asta and Noelle walked behind him, their blushes both fading as they got focused on the mission.

"What are we doing?" Noelle and Asta asked, looking at Magna as he got on the broom.

"Some nutcase kidnapped a bunch of kids and is hiding out in a forest," he said, grimacing. "So we're going to go and kick his ass!"

"Let's go!" Asta shouted, climbing on the broom behind Noelle. "where is this guy anyway?"

Magna's broom was in the air before he answered, "Asta, The guy's in Hage Village."

Asta's pupils shrank, "then the kids he took..." he said, his grip on the broom tightening as Magna accelerated.

"Yeah," he said, not looking back towards Asta or Noelle. "I won't have much magic left after I get you two there, so you'll have to go rescue them!"

"Got it!" Noelle said, turning her head to look at Asta, his face full of determination. "Asta..."

"I'll be fine Noelle!" he shouted. "Let's just hurry!"


	11. Chapter 10 The Brothers Family

The wind was howling as Yuno flew through the skies on his broom, Klaus and Mimosa barely able to keep up with him.

"Yuno!" Klaus yelled, "You have to slow down!"

Yuno either didn't say anything or didn't say it loud enough for Klaus to hear. He scowled as he tried accelerating to match Yuno's speed, managing to get a little closer.

"Yuno! Can you hear me?" He shouted, just behind Yuno.

"Yeah I can," Yuno said quietly, not slowing down at all. "I'm not slowing down."

"Yuno please!" Mimosa said, also managing to catch up to him. "I know you're worried, but if we go this fast we'll run out of mana before we get there!"

"I'm not stopping," He said, slowing down just enough for his allies to fly next to him. "We'll be fine."

"And if you rush right into a trap?" Klaus said, pushing up his glasses.

"That won't happen, Klaus," Yuno said, staring ahead and seeing something in the distance.

"Your family will be fine Yuno," Mimosa said, "and I can heal anyone who gets hurt."

"What if they get more than just hurt Mimosa?" Yuno said, his voice level. "They're all probably scared so you will have to understand if I do not want to slow down at all."

"That won't happen," Klaus said, "We'll get there in plenty of time, but for now we need to conserve our mana."

"Fine," Yuno said, taking a deep breath. "But if anything happens to them I-"

He stopped as something swerved in front of him, making him rise to avoid crashing into them. Mimosa and Klaus both veering to the side as the broom with Asta, Noelle and Magna on it appeared in front of them.

"That way go that way!" Asta yelled, trying to give directions to Magna who was piloting the broom before rocketing towards the direction of Hage village.

Yuno, Klaus and Mimosa paused for a moment, just a single moment before they flew after them. Yuno now using his wind magic to catch up to Magna's broom.

"Asta!" he yelled, flying alongside Magna's broom. "Jump on!"

"Wait, what?" Noelle and Magna said as Asta grinned and stood up on the broom.

"See you there!" he said as he leapt and grabbed onto Yuno's broom. Noelle and Magna screaming in surprise as he did.

"Yuno! What are you doing?" Klaus yelled at him, just managing to catch up.

"Going ahead!" Yuno yelled back, waiting just long enough for Asta to get a good grip on his broom as he rocketed forwards using his wind magic.

"Asta you'd better be careful!" Noelle yelled, almost accidentally pushing Magna off leaning over him.

"You bastard," Magna said as he readjusted, "Think you'll beat us there? Hold on Noelle!" His broom was rocketing ahead of Klaus and Mimosa who tried their best to keep up. The group managed to keep Asta and Yuno in their views, following them all the way to Hage village.

Asta and Yuno landed and immediately ran into the church, looking around at destroyed chairs and broken windows. Scorch marks were everywhere, and there were a few small holes in the ceiling. Sister Lily and Father Orgi were praying at the altar as they entered the building. The boys gave a comforting smile as they looked at them until they saw the Father's arm in a sling.

"Asta, Yuno!" Lily said, running at them and pulling them both into a hug, tears falling down her face as the boys returned the hug.

"What happened?" both of them asked, "Where is everyone?"

"we have no idea," Orgi said, pulling up a chair with his free arm. "One minute everything was normal. Recca and Nash were doing their chores, Aruru and Hollo were playing in their room."

"Then some people stormed in," Lily said, looking down at the boys. 'We tried to stop them but it happened so fast, I sent that message as quickly as I could to both of you."

"They all wore black robes as well," Orgi said putting his free hand on Yuno's shoulder. "We're not sure how many there are, but be careful.

"We'll get them back!" they both said as they started to run out of the building. Some shouting from above causing the brothers to look up, seeing Noelle, Magna, Klaus and Mimosa descending in front of them.

"Asta you bastard!" Magna yelled at him and Noelle marching over to him and grabbing his collar. "I had to burn all my mana to catch up with you two!"

Noelle sighed as she put a hand to her face. "You shouldn't have jumped at the very least, what if you had missed?"

"I wouldn't miss a jump that short!" Asta laughed, "Besides you or Yuno would've caught me."

"Maybe so! but you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Noelle said, pinching Asta's cheek before sighing.

"Yuno!" Klaus shouted walking towards him. "You just agreed to slow down before leaving us behind! Why did you do that?"

"I saw Asta and knew I would have some backup if something went wrong," Yuno said, his stoic voice returning.

"But you would have more if all of us arrived at the same time," Mimosa said, looking at the damaged church. "was anyone hurt?"

"The old man's arm was hurt, but I think he's going to be okay." Both Yuno and Asta said.

"If you're sure," Mimosa said quietly, a small blush forming as she looked at Asta. "W-where are the kids anyway?"

"The forest!" Asta said, starting to run off towards it. "I know my way around in there! It's where I trained!"

"We probably shouldn't fly then," Klaus said, setting his broom near the door of the church. "The forest would make it hard to evade in the air if we were ambushed." Everyone nodded in agreement as they left, Asta naturally running ahead of them all. Noelle was letting out a small sigh at his eagerness before the group followed him with Yuno's magic.

Deep in the forest, A man paced around. His clothes and hair ragged as he stood over four children. Two of them laying on the ground with bruises on their heads, the other two cowering under him on the brink of tears.

"Shh," he whispered, leaning into the youngest child's face. "I can't have you giving away where I am now can I? If you cry, I'll have to do the same thing to your garbage friends."

"Master Salim," A figure said, walking out from behind a group of trees alongside several others. "The magic knights have arrived."

"Good, good," Salim said, motioning for the person behind him to grab the children. "I wonder what his face will look like when we let him find us? Just thinking about it makes me shiver."

Aruru and Hollo cowered under the tall men's height; a few quick cries escaped their lips as they called out for help. Before a spell washed over them, silencing them as they fell into a magically induced sleep.

Salim laughed to himself as they walked deeper into the forest, thoughts of revenge filling his mind. The men he hired were cheap, but he was confident with sheer numbers his plan would work. Seven mages alongside him would ensure no matter how powerful Yuno was; he could steal the four leaf clover grimoire. He walked them to a small clearing as the mercenaries began to lay in wait.

"Plant Magic: Binding Root Prison." One of the hired mages said, suspending the children above Salim. He smiled, looking up at the children with a manic grin.

"Revenge will never taste so sweet." Salim laughed as he began to wait for the knights to appear.

Asta was running as fast as he could towards the forest surrounding the demon skull overlooking Hage Village. He could hear something behind him. Turning his head to take a quick look he saw Yuno carrying everyone with his magic.

"Yuno you bastard! I thought we weren't flying!" Asta shouted at the group.

"We'll reach the forest faster this way," Yuno said, "Unless you want to tire yourself out shrimp."

"Is it the time for this?" Noelle, Mimosa, Magna and Klaus shouted, the brother's rivalry starting to reignite despite the situation.

"Sorry!" Asta yelled, jumping up and as everyone grabbed and pulled Asta onto Yuno's transportation spell. Noelle was lightly pinching his cheek once he was standing.

"You need to stop running ahead Dorksta!" Noelle said, sighing before letting go of him. "you said you know the forest right? so you have to direct us, and you can't run ahead if you're going to do that!"

"sorry, sorry!" Asta said rubbing his cheek with a smile, "Yuno, go left! We can reach my training ground from here!"

"And why would we go there?" Klaus said, "Our plan, which you weren't there to hear, Was to get close and have Mimosa use her magic to find where they went."

"It's hidden!" Asta said, turning towards the older knight, "No one would see us coming!"

"That's... not a bad idea Asta," Mimosa said, pulling out her grimoire. Everyone else murmuring in agreement, Yuno silently directing his magic towards the area.

"It's a great idea!" Asta said, a huge smile on his face, "Yuno, do you remember how to get there?"

"Like I could forget Shrimpsta," Yuno said, his tone having a small hint of playfulness. "Who had to carry you back every night again?"

"It wasn't every night! And don't make fun of my awesome plan!" Asta said, his voice full of energy.

"Well, it'll work great with the plan we came up with," Magna said with a small laugh. "You four are gonna go in and rescue the kids; Four Eyes and I are gonna wait and ambush anyone who tries to get away."

'Y-yes," Klaus said, trying not to snap at being called his nickname. "I didn't feel this job could be entrusted entirely to a commoner."

"You're still acting like this?" Asta, Noelle, Yuno and Mimosa all thought to themselves.

"Heh, I'll show you what the great Magna can do four-eyes!"

The yelling between Klaus and Magna continued as the other knights walked into the forest, Mimosa using her grimoire to cast a spell.

"Plant magic: Magic Flower Guidepost," She said, creating a three dimensional model of the forest and demon skull they were near. Several small dots appeared near the base of the skull as everyone examined the map.

"They aren't too far in," She said, looking at her companions. "Even walking we should reach them fairly quickly."

"Then let's move carefully," Noelle said, looking at Asta who was jogging in place at the entrance to the forest. He was giving her a big thumbs up making her blush. "Let's go rescue those kids!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Noelle somehow managed to take command of the group. Mimosa was walking between everyone with her navigation spell, Noelle walking behind her with Yuno and Asta in front of them both. Noelle was trying to focus on the mission, but thoughts of spending time with Asta's family kept on creeping into her mind. A small blush was forming as she pictured them both playing and sharing dinner with his family, getting to know the people closest to him.

She snapped herself out of it, "There will be time to get to know them," She thought. "We just have to save them first." She tensed up, as they got closer on Mimosa's map.

Mimosa was desperately pushing thoughts away from herself. Even though she was on a mission; being next to Asta was making her heartbreak slightly. "He's happy with Noelle," she thought to try to push away her feelings. "we'll rescue the kids then go our separate ways, and then I can move on!" She focused heavily on her map, directing the group on the best path to their destination.

Yuno was trying his best to focus on the task at hand. Asta besides him was bringing back his competitive flair, despite knowing he couldn't afford to let that get the better of him. He could feel Bell hiding in his robe, the wind spirit unhappy at not being the centre of his attention. She poked her head out of his robe and started trying to get his attention. Yuno pretended not to notice, irritating her more.

"Yuno!" She whined, "pay attention to me!"

"Not now Bell," Yuno said, irritated "and if you don't quiet down, I won't use your magic ever again." With Bell flying around his head, angrily yelling at him, Yuno sighing and gently motioning for her to sit on his shoulder. Bell's mood changed as she sat on his shoulder and leaned onto his neck, not noticing Asta staring at her.

"Can we go on a date after this?" Bell said, happily. With Yuno's silence and glare being the answer she didn't want.

Asta was staring at Bell as he continued to walk. Until now he had been mostly focused on the mission, despite his recklessness. But hearing her mention a date made him start thinking about spending time with Noelle on their next day off. He was already running low on ideas, especially after they rescue the kids and help clean up the church. He shook his head a bit as they continued to walk. "We're on a mission, we have to pretend we aren't together!" he thought to himself before he felt something strange. He looked around before dashing backwards and pushing Noelle out of the way. Right as a large knife hit the ground where she was standing a moment ago.

"We're under attack!" Asta yelled, summoning the Demon Slayer sword from his grimoire and shielding himself from another knife.

"How did they sneak up on us?" Noelle yelled, grabbing her wand and grimoire.

"I have no idea!" Mimosa yelled, dispelling her magic flower guidepost and getting near Yuno who was deflecting some incoming magic with his wind. "I was paying as much attention as I could to my map!"

"They must have something concealing their mana," Yuno said, helping Mimosa maneuver around the incoming spells.

"They aren't!" Asta yelled, summoning his other sword as Noelle put up a barrier around them. "I couldn't feel their presence until the spells came!"

Yuno deflected an earth spell, lifting himself and Mimosa backwards toward Asta and Noelle. Grabbing his grimoire and preparing a spell to counter-attack before stopping his spell.

"I can't counter this!" He shouted, "if the kids are near them we can't risk a large attack."

"We need to get closer!" Mimosa yelled, taking out her grimoire and recasting her magic flower guidepost. "they haven't moved yet."

"So then we just need to get closer right?" Noelle said, readying her grimoire again. "I have an idea! Everyone gather around me!"

Further in the forest, Salim was laughing. "I knew hiring long range mages would be the right choice! Those fools can't do anything if they can't see us!" The mercenaries were launching various spells with direction from another mage. Blades, fire, earth, magic being fired with pinpoint accuracy at the group. The group continued to laugh until one of their spells was returned to them. A chunk of magical earth impacted the same mage who fired the spell.

"What the hell?" one of the mercenaries yelled, watching their companion drop to the ground unconscious before a blast of wind launched them back into a tree.

"How can they hit us from here?" one of the mercenaries shouted before a torrent wind launched them into the air.

Salim looked around, trying to tell where the attacks on his men when he saw something moving towards them slowly. A large sphere of water approaching, with four mages inside.

"Get a little higher," Yuno said, carefully aiming another blast of his magic. "I think I can see the kids!"

"I'm trying!" Noelle said, moving the sphere a little higher as Yuno readied another spell. "Asta, Mimosa. Ready for part two?"

"Yes!" they both shouted as they leapt out of the bubble, with Yuno casting his spell.

"Wind Creation magic: Heavenly wind arc," he said, creating the transport for the two, and sending them off towards the enemy group.

"Yuno, once they land get us both closer!" Noelle said, moving her spell as fast as she could.

Asta, on the other hand, had leapt off Yuno's spell and landed mid-swing as the Demon Slayer sword sent an enemy flying into a tree. Mimosa following him and looking around for the hostages and seeing them next to Salim.

"What are you doing you worthless fools!" Salim yelled, grabbing his grimoire, as he was about to cast a spell a tower of wind launched him upwards into the sky. Seeing Yuno and Noelle descending on another wind arc he cursed Yuno's name as he hit the ground, falling unconscious.

"T-the Golden Dawn?! The Black Bulls?!" One of the mercenaries stuttered, starting to run away before a blast of water knocked them into a tree.

"Hmph, if you wanted to avoid us you shouldn't have kidnapped children," Noelle said, flipping one of her ponytails over her shoulder.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" One of them shouted just before Asta's sword launched them back, landing near the four kids, who were still bound in plant roots. The other mercenaries were scattering out of intimidation, with the knights knocking them out or trapping them in some way. It was over so fast the last mercenary didn't even know what happened as his vision blacked out.

The four knights looked around for any other enemies when they didn't feel anyone else around they all sprinted towards the kids. All of them noticing various bruises and cuts on them, presumably from struggling against their captors. Mimosa summoned her dream healing flower cradle for each of the kids, making them stir awake one by one. Before they were all completely awake, Yuno flew at top speed to grab Klaus and Magna as well as their brooms. Bringing them both to use their binding magic on the mercenaries and Salim.

"Mimosa, how are they?" Asta said, looking at the kids.

"They'll be fine, nothing more than a few bruises," she said, turning to everyone. "they should wake up in a little bit."

"What a relief," Asta and Yuno sighed, the brothers stress dissipating.

"The problem now," Klaus said, closing his grimoire, "is bringing these criminals in, Yuno. Do you have enough magic to make sure we can bring them in?"

"I should but," Yuno said, looking at the kids.

"Don't worry Yuno!" Asta said, slapping his brothers back a little. "We can bring them back just fine!" Noelle and Magna giving him assuring nods.

"All right," Yuno said with a small sigh, "I'll let you have this one Asta."

"What do you mean this one you bastard!?" He yelled as Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa started to fly off. "Don't fly away from me!"

"See ya shrimp," Yuno said, helping Klaus carry the pile of criminals off, Mimosa and Klaus giving a small wave goodbye as they all flew off towards the capital.

"You could at least help us take them back home!" all three of them yelled, before sighing and starting to walk back to the church, kids still half asleep on their backs. Noelle was carrying Hollo, the youngest almost melting at how cute the three-year-old looked in her arms. She looked back at Magna who was carrying the kid Asta said was named Aruru. She had a tight grip on Magna's robe, even when she was asleep.

"Be careful Noelle; he kicks in his sleep!" Asta joked, Recca and Nash on his back as he lead the group back to the church. The older siblings were shifting a bit as their sleep finally left them. Blinking a bit as they recognized they were moving and seeing Asta's hair.

They both screamed in Asta's ears causing him to fall over. The two panicking for a moment until they realized they were safe.

"Asta!?" They both yelled, scrambling to their feet, accidentally stepping on Asta's hands and legs.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Asta yelled as they scrambled off of him. "What a way to treat one of the guys who saved you!"

The two looked at him, then at Noelle and Magna, then back at Asta.

"You mean those two saved us, right?" Nash said, getting a giggle out of Recca.

"Ungrateful brat!" Asta yelled, standing up and leaning over Nash who looked unimpressed. "First time you see me in months, and you're still rude!"

"He just doesn't want to admit he missed you!" Recca said, getting Nash to shoot her a look as Asta grinned.

"Jeez, I know you're Asta's bro but damn you're a brat," Magna said, looking down at the ten-year-old. Getting a laugh out of Recca.

"Nah he's just like this!" She said, still laughing and hugging Asta. Nash was pretending to not care about seeing Asta again as they walked.

"Hey, hey Asta!" Recca said, pulling on his robe and looking at Noelle. "Is she your girlfriend? the one in the picture you sent?"

"Yes I am," Noelle said, still carrying Hollo as she started to pass Asta. "I'll tell you more when you're all safe at the church."

"and him?" Nash said, motioning at Magna, "He doesn't look very... knightly."

"Hey, brat!" Magna yelled, accidentally shaking Aruru a bit. "I'm the great Magna Swing! And I showed these two the ropes about being a knight!"

"Right..." Nash said, putting his arms behind his head. " so the guys who attacked us?"

"Some other knights we were with took them in," Magna said, setting the now awake Aruru down on the ground who hugged Magna's leg before running to Nash and Recca.

The knights sighed as the fourth child also woke up, Hollow and Aruru crying happily as they realized they were safe. Noelle let Hollo down on the ground so he could run to their big brother, who rubbed their heads as they cried.

"Don't worry guys; it's okay." Asta said, picking up the youngest kids, "Let's just get home!"

Magna and Noelle smiled at the group in front of them as they walked, Magna nudging Noelle's side and whispering "Man, I didn't think he'd be so good with kids."

"They are his family after all," Noelle said, looking at them all as the younger children clambered on Asta's back. "All right, let's keep walking Dorksta!" She yelled with a smile at the group. The kids all laughed at his nickname before they settled down to walk home.

On the way back Hollo and Aruru bombarded the three knights with questions. Magna and Asta were giving over the top answers as Noelle corrected them. The kids were eyeing her whenever she spoke curiously. Eventually, Hollo spoke up.

"Big bro!" He said, tugging on Asta's arm. "Is the pretty lady gonna be our big sister?"

"Yep!" Asta said, turning around mid-walk to smile at Noelle, getting her to blush "I love her a lot." Hollo and Aruru were giggling and running over to her to bombard her with questions while Magna, Nash and Recca just burst out laughing.

Soon the church was in sight, Noelle being dragged ahead of the group by the two toddlers who ran into the building. Sister Lily and Farther Orgi's voices cheering as the kids were back safely, the others catching up after just a moment. The two caretakers hugging their foster children as tears streamed down their faces.

"Where's Yuno?" Lily said after a few moments, realizing the other brother wasn't there. The kids all looking a little disappointed at the news.

"The golden dawn guys had to fly all those punks to the capital," Magna said, "gotta lock punks like that away!"

"Of course," Father Orgi said nodding and pulling Asta into a hug, "I couldn't be more proud of both of you boys!"

"hey hey! Sister!" Hollo and Aruru said, pulling the older woman towards Noelle. "she's gonna be Asta's wife!" the kids said causing Lily and Orgi to gasp and stare at Noelle completely slack-jawed.

"I-is that so?" Lily said, collecting herself, "Were you the girl in the picture Asta sent us?"

"Yes, it was," Noelle said, taking a breath to remove her blush. "I don't believe I sent you a proper introduction, however. I am Noelle Silva, proud knight of the Black bulls. A pleasure to meet you."

The church was suddenly very quiet, aside from the youngest children's chanting of Noelle's last name. The other four members of Asta's family were staring, their jaws dropping again as they realized who they were talking too.

"S-silva?" Father Orgi stammered, "Asta is.. with r-royalty?" falling to the ground in a bow, Lily joining him. "Please forgive us for troubling you, your lordship!"

"You don't need to bow to me," Noelle said, flinching at their sudden bowing. "I'm more than happy to meet the people who raised Asta."

"It-it's nice to meet you as well your majesty!" Orgi said, rising to his feet again. The rest of Asta's family staring at her and Asta as he walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Does this make Asta a prince?" Aruru said, giggling as the pair blushed at her question, and Magna bursting out laughing.

"That's the idea kid!" he laughed, slapping them both on the back. "But we have to get going; us knights are busy!" Hollo and Aruru were frowning and hugging Noelle and Asta one last time. Nash and Recca hugged Asta as well.

"We'll visit soon! I promise!" Asta said, "I'll send some more money soon to get everything repaired too!"

"Actually," Lily said, "we're going to be fine for a while thanks to the money you sent us."

"We get to eat things that aren't tatoes!" Recca said. "And we got new blankets!"

"Just keep the idiot safe," Nash said, as Asta and Noelle climbed on Magna's broom. Asta was shouting something at the boy as they flew off, the rest of his family waving until they became a speck on the horizon.

Back at the Black Bull base.

"Back already?" Yami said as the door opened, the trio of knights walking in happily.

"Yes, sir!" Magna shouted, "The mission was a success!"

"I know, so shut up," Yami said, not looking away from his newspaper. "I already got work from HQ about it, congratulations you all got us another star."

"Yes!" All three of them cheered.

"Good job all of you," Yami said, putting down his newspaper and pointing at Noelle and Asta. "You two have one more mission today, go buy more booze."

"Yes, sir!" The pair said. Going to find Finral.

Once they were out of the room, Yami took out a cigarette and lit it. "We're gonna need it."

"Sir?" Magna said, scratching his head.

"Nothing you have to worry about, it's going to be on them," Yami said, walking out of the room. "I'm heading to the john."

A little less than an hour later, Asta, Noelle and Finral returned, alcohol in hands. Every one of the Black Bulls was in the main hall, greeting them as they entered. Vanessa immediately snatched a bottle of wine from them and started to drink. Charmy waved them over for food, which they happily did.

Everything was right for the Black Bulls; everyone was laughing and enjoying their food. Until something started rattling a window, Finral opened it, and a delivery bird flew in and dropped off a letter in front of Noelle.

"What is it, Noelle?" Asta said looking at her face, which was full of frustration.

"I forgot," she said, "The Royal ball is coming, and I have to go."


	12. Chapter 11: Preparations

"The royal ball?" Asta said a bit of pork dropping from his mouth, "What's that?"

"It's where I have to go and get insulted for an entire night," Noelle said, crumpling up the note and throwing it into the fireplace. "But I have to go, regardless of what will happen."

"Why?" Asta asked, handing her some water. "If you're going to hate it why go?"

"I don't have a say in the matter," She said, taking a sip of water. "I'm royalty and have to attend."

"Can any of us come with you?" Asta said, the entire squad knowing full well what her family could do to her.

"Asta, I wish you could," Noelle said, turning away from him. "But I just have to ready myself for it."

"You just have to show up right?" Asta said, "So just show up and leave."

"I'll try," Noelle said, turning around and giving Asta a quick peck on the cheek. "I think I'm going to go lie down. Goodnight everyone." She stood up and started to walk to her room, Asta following her. Once they got into the hallway, Asta spoke up again.

"Want me to sneak in?" He said, Noelle, stopping in her tracks before letting out a fit of giggles.

"Asta, sneaky is the one thing you aren't!" She said, turning around and grabbing his hand. "But thank you, Asta."

"I can be sneaky!" Asta shouted, pulling Noelle into a hug. "Just watch! I'll sneak in there so we can dance!"

"Asta," Noelle said, leading him down the hall "It's impossible, they'd have guards everywhere. and do you even know how to dance?"

"I know how to dance!" Asta shouted, making a few very basic dance move in front of Noelle. "See?"

"No Dorksta," She said, taking both of his hands and placing his left hand on her shoulder, and his right in her hand. "Like this." She said, starting to waltz, Asta picking up her movements quickly. Soon the pair was dancing through the building, Asta somehow taking the lead during it. Noelle was laughing a bit as they danced, Asta almost making her nerves for the ball disappear.

Asta smiled and tried something, moving his hand down to Noelle's waist and leaned forward. Noelle going with zero hesitation into the lean.

"When did you learn to do that?" Noelle asked, Asta, pulling her back to a standing position, their dance continuing.

"Instinct!" Asta said, still moving with her. His eyes catching their rooms at the end of the hall. "Which room?"

"What?" Noelle said, still laughing as they danced.

"What room do you want to sleep in tonight?" Asta said, completely straight-faced, Noelle face turning red as they came to a stop outside their rooms.

"A-are you saying you want to sleep with me tonight?" Noelle stammered Asta nodding.

"Yup! We've done it a few times already" He said with a big goofy smile on his face. "So which room?"

"Yours," Noelle said, blushing as she grabbed the door and walked in, Asta's small room incredibly well kept outside of the broken window. A few books lined his shelves, and a pile of paper was scattered near his desk.

"Crap! I wasn't here for a day, and it got this messy!" Asta said, running past Noelle and frantically starting to clean up the mess.

This was the first time Noelle saw this side of Asta. Frantically cleaning his room, the papers were gathered up and put inside his small desk. He made his bed neat and presentable for Noelle, straightening out the blankets. He even took out a feather duster from a drawer and started cleaning the glass windows on his shelf. Even in the heat of a battle, Noelle hadn't seen him move this fast. The room went from unorganized to well kept in a matter of minutes, Asta smiling proudly at his work.

"I didn't know you kept your room like this Dorksta," Noelle said, sitting on his bed.

"I gotta!" Asta said, standing proudly with his feather duster in hand. "This is the first room I've had to myself."

"The first one?" Noelle asked, "What about in your village?"

"I had to share with everyone!" Asta said, falling back on the bed next to her. "The kids, Yuno and I all had to share the bed!"

Noelle's face flushed a bit, picturing them all sleeping in the same bed was almost too adorable for her. She reached over and pulled Asta into a hug. "Asta, do you miss that?"

"Yeah, a bit," he said, returning her hug. "Even if I didn't get much sleep thanks to those brats wiggling around sometimes!"

Noelle laughed, "so is that why you move around when you're asleep so much?" Leaning over and kissing his forehead, "I mean last night you moved around and woke me up."

"I did?" Asta said, raising his voice a little. "Sorry!"

"It's okay!" Noelle said, hugging his arm as they laid together. She sighed after a few moments of silence, sitting up and removing her knight robe. She stared at the Black Bull emblem on it as Asta sat up.

"It's weird," Noelle said still looking at the folded robe in her hands. "I thought I would hate it here. But now, I'm the happiest I've been my entire life."

"That's great!" Asta said putting his hand on her shoulder and giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. Noelle not facing him when he did, her face still looking down at the robe in her hands. "Noelle?"

"Asta," she said, "I'm, scared. If my brothers tell anyone about us, I don't know what will happen." Leaning into Asta a small bit.

"What they say doesn't matter," Asta said, putting an arm around her waist. "We'll just prove them wrong!"

"I'm not scared of them saying anything Asta," Noelle said, smiling a bit, Asta's endless optimism giving her a bit of her confidence back. "I'm scared they'll force us apart."

"You think that will stop me?" Asta said, laughing a bit. "I'm going to be the Wizard King. And I've decided." He said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small box, opening it to reveal a small set of rings and going down on one knee.

"You're going to be my wife!" He shouted, full force and filling the building. The rest of the knights in the building hearing his declaration and dropping what they were doing to run to their room.

Noelle started to laugh and cry at the same time. "Asta! We've been together for less than a fortnight!"

"And?" Asta said, his eyes full of determination. "They can't split us apart if we're married!" He grabbed one of her hands gently. "and even if they try, I'll find you!"

Noelle's tears started flowing faster, alongside her smile growing larger. "I'm going to hold you too that Dorksta. When you become the Wizard King, I'll become your wife."

Asta's face lit up as he gently placed a ring on her finger, just in time for the door to burst open. The Black Bulls just seeing the ring slide on Noelle's finger and them lean in for a kiss. The room exploded in a cacophony of noise as the pair was grabbed and pulled into the group.

Finral and Magna had Asta by the collar as Vanessa and Charmy grabbed Noelle and started looking at her ring.

"What is with you and not taking your time!" Finral yelled, half crying as Asta just out one arm behind his head with a goofy smile. "You don't ask your girlfriend to marry you, TWICE, less than two weeks in!"

"You little brat, asking god damn royalty to marry you and getting a YES!?" Magna yelled, shaking Asta by the shoulders. "You ballsy shit!"

Asta laughed as Luck joined in on the pile. "Does this mean if I fight you I'm fighting a royal?" He said, a menacing grin on his face and electricity sparking around him.

"Luck, I'm not fighting you!" Asta said, ducking out of the way as a rogue lightning bolt fired through the room, destroying the window. Magna yelling and throwing a fireball at Luck, destroying part of the doorway as Luck ran through it. Yami yelling at them and destroying the other half of the doorway with a punch.

Vanessa was examining the ring on Noelle's finger, ignoring the chaos destroying Asta's room. "It's lovely," she said, looking up at Noelle. "I think this calls for some wine!" pushing a bottle into Noelle's hands.

"You gotta eat to celebrate!" Charmy said, pushing a piece of pie into Noelle's mouth as well. Noelle trying to avoid a faceful of pie before the drunk Vanessa wrapped an arm around her and stood up.

"Girls night!" she yelled, taking a swig from her wine bottle and pulling Noelle and Charmy to their feet.

"No we're gonna have a feast!" Charmy yelled back, planting her feet on the floor in front of Vanessa. Their argument continued over the yelling of all the other members. Noelle sat back down, and after a moment Asta managed to escape the chaos and joined her. They both started laughing after a minute and kissed, Noelle, pulling her shorter partner closer into a hug.

"So when's this royal ball?" Asta asked, barely having to shout over all the noise.

"It's in two days," Noelle said, looking down at her feet for a moment before looking at Asta. "I'll have to leave tomorrow to go back to my family's villa to get prepared for it."

"Tomorrow..." Asta said, looking at her. "got it! I'll find a way into the ball!

"Thank you Dorksta," Noelle said, the chaos quieting down as they talked. Their friends still arguing, but not as loudly as before. The guys were all trying to stop Luck from fighting Asta and Noelle, and the girls eventually trying to get Noelle to eat and drink to celebrate.

Noelle and Asta looked at each other and nodded before saying. "Let's party!" Everyone was cheering and running back to the main hall, and spending the night laughing and eating together. Noelle and Asta were eating together, dancing in the main hall for everyone and of course getting ready for bed together.

The House of Silva was an intimidating sight for Noelle, returning for the first time in what felt like an eternity for the young woman she stepped forward through the gate. The ring on her right hand was giving her courage a boost. A few servants greeted her, their eyes not meeting hers. Walking in memories started flooding back to her, she did her best to push them away as she walked into the main hall. Standing near the base of a staircase were her three siblings, who all turned as she entered the room.

Solid's eyes were narrow, like a predator watching its prey. He whispered something to his sister, getting a sly grin out of Nebra. Nebra was watching Noelle with utter disgust, the mere sight of her making her feel disgusting. She looked to Nozel, his stoic gaze on all three of them killing any emotion in the room. Noelle came to a stop several meters away,

"Noelle," Solid said, his voice dripping with sadistic joy. "So wonderful to see you again."

"H-hello Solid," Noelle said halfheartedly, glancing down at her wrists and the still scratched bracelets she was wearing. "I'm glad to see you well."

"Oh," He said walking towards her and standing over her. "I am very well after what that little gutter rat did to my hand." He grinned and looked at Noelle, who was putting on her bravest face as she held her wrists. "Only fitting you'd be wearing those trinkets, trash is only valuable to trash after all."

"Oh Solid stop," Nebra said, walking up next to him and laughing. "I think they're cute. They almost make her seem like a person!"

Noelle took a small breath, doing her best to stay calm. "Just two days of this, I can do it." She thought as her siblings continued, gripping the ring on her hand a little tighter.

"Enough," Nozel said, finally walking towards the group. Solid and Nebra moving aside for him. "You know why you are here until you leave you will do as we say. Understood?"

"Yes brother," Noelle said, nodding and looking away from all three.

"Speak only when spoken too," Nozel continued, getting Noelle to flinch. "At the ball, you will stay out on the balcony for the entire event. A failure like you has no place there outside of your blood."

Noelle nodded quietly, her lip quivering slightly as she did her best to stay strong and her hand gripping the ring on her finger tighter. Nozel looked down on her, the nod being enough confirmation for him that she understood. "Now," he continued, "head to your bedroom, we will call for you when you are needed."

Noelle nodded again, her siblings leaving for the moment, Nebra and Solid sending her looks that sent chills down her spine. She started walking through the villa again, coming to her old room. A small room, with fewer furnishings than she remembered, a single shelf, a small empty closet with its door hanging open and a bed that seemed too small for her now.

"I can do this," She whispered, closing her door and sitting down on the bed, opening and looking out the window.

Outside the Silva Family Villa, Asta was sitting in a tree. He spotted a window open, and Noelle leaning out of it. He grinned, knowing she was too far away to see him but waved anyway. He looked around, not seeing anyone and jumped the fence. He ran between shrubs and hedges as he got closer to the main building. Hiding behind a large plant as a pair of voices grew closer.

"Did you see her face?" Solid said, walking next to his sister. "I thought she was going to try defying us without her little mongrel there."

"It's refreshing to see she still knows her place." Nebra laughed, "just a little failure who will always do what her family tells her too!"

"I wonder when her magic will go out of control and drown him!" Solid laughed.

"A failure like that will just end up destroying all the fools who think she's worth something." Nebra chimed in, "Her window's open! Ha! I hope the brat can hear us."

Asta was doing everything he could to keep himself calm, his fists clenched in his hiding spot as Solid and Nebra kept talking. "don't do it," he thought. "don't make things worse for her right now."

"I wonder what tricks that dog used to get her in bed!" Solid cackled starting to walk away. "She's so stupid he probably just had to say "I won't be mean to you" to get her drooling!"

Nebra doubled over laughing, "or better yet 'You aren't a failure! You'll be invincible with practice!" imagine, that brat not being a failure!"

Asta somehow managed to bite his tongue through everything they were saying. Their voices were fading away after another minute. He wiped away tears from his eyes, before dashing the window he saw Noelle open. He sprinted up the wall and landed on the window sill.

Noelle had heard everything her siblings had said, everything was happening like she expected it too. She was laying face down on her bed as something started making noise on the wall outside, she looked up. Right as Asta appeared on her windowsill, a worried look on his face.

"Asta?" She said, rubbing her eyes as he hopped into the room.

"Figured you'd be lonely," he said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thank you, Asta," Noelle said, sitting up and on the edge of the bed with him. "But, if you get found here don't you know what will happen?"

"It'll be fine!" Asta said, giving a thumbs up. "I won't get caught!" Both of them looking at the door as if expecting someone to open it, Asta diving onto the ground behind the bed just in case. They both paused, then started laughing quietly. Noelle walked over and closed the window as Asta stood up.

"You'll have to leave soon, Dorksta," Noelle said with a smile. "The balls tomorrow so after a while I'll have to get prepared in a few hours.

"How much do you have to prepare?" Asta said, "if it's a party you'll just wind up being the prettiest person there."

"A-Asta!" Noelle said, blushing heavily. "D-don't think compliments are going to get you in alone!"

"I know that!" he said, grabbing her hands. "I have to dance too right?"

Noelle laughed a little louder, starting to dance with him. They started slowly, getting into a rhythm with Noelle humming a song. Soon they started moving faster, their dance full of passion and laughter. They took a risk, and both started laughing as they stopped and sat back on Noelle's bed.

"How are you so good at dancing this quickly!" Noelle said, still laughing.

"Instinct!" Asta said, standing back up and doing a pose.

"Is that your answer on how to do everything?" she responded, sitting up and fixing her hair a bit.

"Yup!" he said happily smiling proudly. "I can do anything if I don't give up!"

"You really can Dorksta," she said, looking at him as he did various poses. Laughing some more as he slowly made his way to the window.

"I'll find a way in," he said, giving her a thumbs up as he opened the window, a ring clearly visible on his finger to Noelle. "See you later Noelle!" he jumped out the window and started sprinting off of the Villa's property.

Noelle stared out the window for a few minutes, seeing Asta disappear in the distance. Just in time as the door to her room opened, a servant informing her it was time to eat. Noelle nodded and followed, looking at the ring happily before she entered the dining hall. Her siblings all gathered before her as they ate, Noelle began taking the seat furthest away from them before Nozel spoke.

"You will sit here," He said, motioning at a chair across from all three of them. "We have matters to discuss regarding your, situation with that commoner." Solid and Nebra's sadistic grins growing larger as Noelle sat down.

"Show me your hand." Nozel said, calmly motioning at her hand, "You've been covering it since you arrived." Noelle swallowing and silently putting both of her hands on the table. Nozel leaning forward and examining the ring, his eyes darting between it and her. Solid and Nebra's eyes widening as they looked at the ring.

It happened in a moment, Nozel grabbed her arm and stood up, staring at the ring before grabbing it with his free hand. Noelle started to yell in protest as he held her until he spoke.

"What. Is this ring. Doing on your hand?" He asked, his voice creating a chill in the room with its slowness. "Answer me now."

Noelle, wincing at Nozel's grip managed to force out the words. "It's an engagement ring."

Nozels grip tightened on her arm, all three of her siblings staring at her with a mix of rage and confusion. Solid started to move before Nozel let go of Noelle and put his hand up to stop him.

"Leave this room, Both of you," Nozel commanded. Nebra and Solid looking confused before Nozels glare removed their hesitation. "What possessed you to say yes?" He asked Noelle when they left the room.

Noelle was quiet for a moment, looking between the ring and her finger. "He cares about me," she said, her voice full of both fear and confidence. "Ever since he met me he's never looked down on me. Unlike you. Even if I am royalty, I will happily throw that away to be with someone who does not see me as a failure!" her voice filling with confidence as she spoke, facing her oldest brother.

"He pushes me further than I thought I could go. Everyone in the Black Bulls does that, but he was the first. They all know my shame, but unlike you brother, they care. We laugh, we cry, we fight but we are more than a family than you, Solid or Nebra have ever been to me. He may not be nobility, he may not have magic, and he may not be well read. But he is already more important to me than you or your approval." she finished, her voice rising to a shout at the end, Nozel sitting back with his hands folded across his lap.

"Prove it to me," He said, his voice almost terrifyingly calm. "Prove to me how much this commoner has pushed you to improve. Right here and now, and I will not interfere with your marriage." He stayed seated as he let his mana flow through the room, Noelle flinching in response. "Show me, now."

Noelle took a deep breath before grabbing her wand and grimoire. Her hands were shaking as she gathered her magic, memories started coming back. Being hit, insulted, and terrified of the family she was supposed to love. Her magic began to flare as she pushed those memories aside, the family she made in the Black Bulls all cheering her on in her mind as she spoke the name of her spell.

"Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragons Roar," she said, as a huge sea dragon made of water forming around her, her mana matching, then surpassing that of her brothers. Nozel stared, his eyes growing wide before he nodded.

Nozel's mana dissipated as he started to walk towards Noelle, staring at her magic. The serpent was tracking his movements as Noelle stared at him. His mind raced as he approached. "Control, power. It's keeping its shape. She's improved." He thought.

"That's enough," He said, keeping his tone level. "As we discussed, you will attend the ball and remain on the balcony. Your engagement will not be mentioned in any fashion. Understood?"

"Yes, Brother," Noelle said, her spells form starting to dissipate, flooding the floor with water. both her and her brother's feet becoming soaked.

"Now get something to eat," Nozel said undisturbed by the water and motioning at the table. "After which you will go and have your gown for tomorrow evening fitted."

"Yes Brother," Noelle said, trying her best to hide her joy as walked to the table and began to eat. Nozel walking over to a door and summoning the other two siblings, who were surprised with the flood in the room. Nozel whispered something to them, Noelle seeing their eyes widen with disbelief. She ate in peace, before going off to be fitted for her gown.

The seamstress was incredibly happy to get Noelle dressed up; everything was picked out ahead of time. White gloves up that went up to her elbows, a deep blue gown with silver trimming on the hem. She was fitted, with a corset first, then everything else to go underneath the dress was put on. Noelle wincing as the corset pinched her with the rest of the dress on. The seamstress happily began working on the adjustments that needed to be made. The process took the rest of the day, Noelle only being freed when she was summoned for dinner.

Asta was uncomfortable, Vanessa had him strung up like a rag in the base's main hall in just his underwear. She was creating an outfit for him to wear to the ball. Finral shooting down any ideas she tried putting on Asta.

"Why can't I just wear my normal clothes?" Asta shouted, the tenth outfit being unmade by Vanessa's thread. The entire group shook their heads at him.

"Asta, Asta, Asta!" Finral sighed. "You're going to be getting into an event full of Royalty! You have to look the part!"

"Just stick him in a loincloth," Yami yelled from across the room, laughing at his own joke.

"Make sure he can kill people in something!" Luck said, jumping around Asta. "That way he can kill anyone who gets between him and Noelle!" Asta shouting in protest as Luck kept going. "Make him look like a demon!"

"Nah you gotta make him look manly!" Magna said, pushing Luck behind him. "Give him my outfit, and he can show those royals how real men dress!"

"Make him look like a busboy!" Charmy shouted, eating a pile of food. "No one can resist food!"

"Absolutely not!" Vanessa and Finral shouted, tuning them out as they focused on Asta.

"We need something fancy but still clearly Asta," Finral muttered.

"And everything else has been too much Asta," Vanessa muttered alongside him.

"I can hear you bastards!" Asta said, still held by Vanessa's thread magic. "Just make me look cool!"

"We're trying Asta," Vanessa said, taking a swig from a bottle of wine. "Maybe we're doing this all wrong?

"Maybe," Finral said, walking around Asta.

"Does this mean I can put my pants back on?" Asta said still standing awkwardly in the room.

"No," Both of them said, still examining him. Finral raising a hand to Vanessa.

"Let's start with an undershirt." He said to Vanessa, nodding and getting to work.

Hours passed, Asta put through at least thirty more ideas before everyone agreed on one. They all stared at it on him, Gauche reluctantly being forced to give Asta a mirror to look into. A full suit, with gold trim around the collar and cuffs of his jacket; The Black Bull logo visible on his left side. His pants matched his jacket in their colour, except the trim was silver instead of gold.

"I look so cool!" Asta said, flexing in the suit and doing a handstand. "Thanks, you guys! Noelle's going to love this!"

"Good," Yami said, "Now surpass your limits and get into that ball shrimp."

"Oh yeah, how are you going to get in?" everyone else asked.

"I hadn't thought of that!" Asta laughed.

The next evening came faster than anyone expected, Finral warped Asta near the royal realm. Before he could say anything Asta had run off ahead to find the ball. He sprinted through the streets, his intuition giving him an idea of where to go.

"If it's a big party it'll be pretty loud!" he thought as he ran through the streets. Staying somewhat hidden as he moved towards the castle, a few members of royalty moving in the same direction. He recognized a few faces, Leopold and Mimosa were dressed up and going in the same direction. They seemed to be looking around for something, Asta continued to move as quietly as he could. Until he felt something warm touch his head, his eyes rolled up to see a flaming lion paw touching his head.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" Mereoleona grinned, lifting Asta up to eye level. "All dressed up, trying to sneak in?"

"I'm not sneaking in!" Asta said, trying to struggle out of her grip. "I was just gonna walk in!"

Mereoleona burst out laughing, "It's royalty only kid, the only way you'd get in at all is if someone helped you."

"I can find a way in then!" Asta shouted, "Just watch me!"

"Gladly," She said, setting him down. "Chasing an intruder down will be more fun than this damn ball anyway."

"Chasing..." Asta said, realizing what was about to happen.

"Better get running lover boy. Ten," Mereoleona started saying, grabbing her own grimoire from beneath her robes. Asta sprinting away from her and climbing a building in a flash. Eventually getting far enough away to not hear the countdown.

Noelle was walking behind her family, all of them wearing a combination of dress robes and their Silver Eagle knight robes. Despite Nozels surprise support of her, she was still required to stay behind them and not talk to anyone. Other nobility spoke to the older siblings, and she could hear their mockery. She took a few deep breaths and walked as steadily as she could. Waving to Mimosa and Leopold, as she walked past them. Once they entered the palace, Noelle immediately was pulled away by Nozel towards the balcony.

"You will stay here for the evening," he said, Noelle nodding silently. "Do not cause trouble."

"Yes brother," Noelle said, staring out at the kingdom below her. The music behind her picking up as the ball began. "I never knew how beautiful the city looked at night." She whispered, staring out at the kingdom below her, the night lights from the common realm houses creating a view she had never seen before. Speeches began behind her, various members of royalty bragging about their accomplishments as knights or through business deals. She forcibly tuned them out, refocusing on the kingdom below, catching something out of the corner of her eye. Bursts of lights in the streets below, getting closer to the castle.

Asta was running faster than he thought he was able to run ever. Fireballs appearing from all around him, all narrow misses thanks to his ki sensing and his anti-magic. Mereoleona was hot on his tail, cackling as she continued her assault.

"Run lover boy run!" She yelled, grabbing her grimoire and launching more powerful spells. "If you can't survive this you'll never get to her!"

"You don't have to remind me!" Asta said, deflecting a few more fireballs away from him. Fire leaping out at him from more angles than he thought possible, Mereoleona closing the gap he had made from her countdown.

"Little bull," She said, drawing out every word as her face was illuminated only by her fire magic. "You've wandered too far away, and now the hunter is here." More fire appearing near Asta, pillars of it warping into lion paws that tried to grab Asta. He dodged and swung his swords, slowly being backed into a corner.

"Is that really all you have?" Mereoleona said, Asta quickly approaching a wall behind him. "Is this how far your resolve goes Loverboy? Is this going to be like the beach?"

"Hell no!" Asta said, rolling out of the way of another fire spell, grabbing the flat of his sword with his free hand. "I'm going to get to Noelle, and you can't stop me!" he shouted, transforming himself into his anti-magic form.

"Good, then prove it! Prove it here and now!" Mereoleona roared, as Asta started destroying her magic. "Mana zone: Calidius Brachium," She roared, a flaming fist starting to fly at Asta from behind. With him turning around faster than she expected and piercing through it, flying around to destroy and new spells she cast. "Not bad," she muttered, increasing the amount of magic she was throwing at Asta. The young knight barely able to keep up, his suit starting to get burned.

The duel continued for another minute, then two, Asta's movements starting to become sluggish as more spells started to get through his guard. Asta falling to the ground soon after taking a heavy hit and being thrown into a wall.

"That's all you have lover boy?" Mereoleona said, walking and standing over Asta.

"N-not even close!" Asta shouted, stumbling to his feet, his anti-magic transformation fading away. "Noelle's waiting for me, and you can't stop me!"

"Says the idiot who can't even stand up properly," Mereoleona responded, a flaming paw grabbing Asta by the head and holding him in front of her. The knight trying to move one of his swords to dispel the magic, which the Captain easily knocked aside. "Well, I've had my fun," she said, walking with Asta in tow.

"What?" Asta said, completely confused.

"A good workout always makes this royal obligation bullshit more tolerable," She continued, looking at the palace balcony for a few minutes.

"Now, I think it's your turn lover boy," she said, Asta not getting a chance to respond before Mereoleona launched him at full power towards the balcony.


	13. Chapter 12: The Ball

Noelle sighed as she looked over the balcony. She had been watching something happen below her, the telltale signs of magic getting her mind racing. Flashes of orange fire lighting up the streets below her and what sounded like Asta's shouting barely reaching her.

"Asta, are you okay?" she whispered, the music from inside was building up for the dancing to begin. The murmur of Nobility finding dancing partners made her isolation all the worse.

"Enjoying yourself?" Someone said behind her, Noelle turned around to see the current Magic King Julius Novachrono.

"Your majesty!" Noelle gasped, saluting him.

"Yo," he said, casually raising his hand hello. "Don't like to dance?"

"No, I'm-" Noelle started to say before Nozel's words echoed in her mind. "I'm just not very good at it."

"I highly doubt that's the only reason," Julius said with a knowing smile.

"I-it is the only reason!" Noelle said quietly, looking down over the balcony. The noise from below being drowned out by the band inside the hall.

"Are you sure you aren't just waiting for someone?" Julius followed up, "Someone; I don't know, fairly loud for his size, spent a few nights together with, had to deal with Mereoleona's training?"

"I-I don't know who you're talking about," Noelle said, turning away to hide her blush.

"Really?" Julis said, cupping his chin. "Then the noise I heard in the hospital the other night must've been some other couple named Asta and Noelle."

Noelle's face was completely red, "H-how many people heard us that night?"

"The entire hospital staff and any patients who were awake most likely," Julius said, a small grin growing on his face as he gently teased Noelle. "Those buildings don't block a lot of noise."

Noelle was screaming as silently as possible; a small high pitched squeal audible only to Julius. "w-what did people hear that night?"

"Crying, laughing, possibly dancing and a lot conversation," Julius said, keeping his grin hidden from Noelle. "Don't worry, I think everything anyone heard you say was a few 'I love you's" and some personal things I don't think I should repeat."

"s-so a lot of people know huh?" Noelle said, her face still flushed as she looked over the balcony.

"Unfortunately, the last few days the rumors of a Princess with a commoner in bed have been crossing Marx's desk," Julius said, "It's not reached the other nobility yet, but it will soon."

"I-I see," Noelle said, her brother's words echoing in her mind. "the-then what should we do when they find out?"

"Well, I don't have much experience with this," Julius said softly. "but the way I am thinking about it you have a few options. It ends, and you're both hurt. You run, and unfortunately, with everything going on we would have to go after you. Or, you stay together despite everything and fight for it." The music started to get louder, the dancing crowd's footsteps making Noelle feel a little safer.

"We're going to fight then," Noelle said, her face filling with confidence, "We already knew that but, we will fight. and we will win."

"Good, now he should be arriving soon, so I'll leave you two be," Julius said, disappearing before Noelle could say anything else. She stared, dumbfounded as an all too familiar voice reached her ears as Asta crashed down on the balcony.

"Ow ow ow ow!" he said, slowly sitting up, "Why'd she have to throw me?" he looked around and saw Noelle, her dress flowing slightly as a breeze showed off her heels. He stared at her, dumbstruck and blushing heavily as she ran over to him.

"Asta, are you okay?" She said, getting a good look at him all dressed up, aside from his hair and shoes.

"Y-yeah I am!" he said, standing up slowly still staring at her dress. "I didn't think you could get prettier!"

Noelle blushed again and crossed her arms in front of him. "D-don't think compliments are going to be enough to make up for being late!" She said, not even trying to hide her smile. Asta laughed a bit and stood up, bowing to her.

"Well, sorry I'm late!" He said with a grin, Noelle starting to giggle. Extending his hand out to her, "May I have this dance, your highness?"

"You may, dear knight," Noelle said, giving into Asta's cheesiness and playing along. They took each other's hands and moved into a waltz position, Noelle taking the lead over her shorter partner. They started slow, trying to dance without anyone inside the building noticing Asta had joined the ball. Matching the music, they talked about how Asta got his outfit. Noelle laughing when he mentioned how he was strung up like a marionette, letting Asta take the lead in their dance as she did. He almost cheered when Noelle told him about her time alone with her brother, with her stopping him with a kiss.

"Don't get too excited Dorksta," She teased, their dance moving faster.

"I know! but I'm so happy you stood up to your brother!" He said a huge grin on his face as he looked up at her. Their dancing was moving around the balcony, the music filling their souls as they danced passionately through the next few songs the musicians played. They were lost in the moment, and they didn't care, it was just two people in love dancing together, and the breaking of a seemingly impossible barrier. No social status, magical power, or anyone alive could stop them from enjoying themselves right now. Without thinking they danced into the main hall, their dance matching perfectly with the rest of the crowd. A few sets of eyes did notice them but paid them no mind as they were too focused on their dances.

Even Nozel didn't do anything when he saw them dancing next to him, his partner muttering something he couldn't quite make out over the music. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Solid and Nebra glaring at the two. He excused himself from his dancing partner and walked over to them. The pair was already murmuring as he got within earshot.

"What on earth is that street rat doing here?" Solid hissed, his eyes following the pair's dance.

"The failure must have found a way to sneak him in," Nebra whispered. "We should deal with him."

"Maybe breaking him will put her in her place again," Solid chuckled maliciously. "She's been too uppity lately."

Nozel stood in front of both of them, "You will not disrupt this ball." Both of them staring at him, starting to protest before he raised his hand. "While she may have broken our agreement, they are simply dancing. Nothing more."

"He's a gutter rat; he doesn't belong here!" Both of the siblings hissed, watching the pair stop dancing with the end of the current song.

"And I shall be the one to discipline them both," Nozel continued, giving them both a look that made them stand up straight. "Is that clear?" Both of them nodding as he turned around to look at the pair, still dancing. He walked over to them, slowly and deliberately trying to keep himself in Noelle's view. Her eyes were widening as she noticed her brother and stopping. Asta was turning to look as Nozel stood over the pair.

"Balcony, Now," he said quietly, staring at the two. Noelle grabbed Asta and pulled him close as she walked. He was glaring daggers at Nozel as they walked out on the balcony. "I believe we agreed that you were to stay here for the night." He said, ignoring Asta's glare.

"I, I know brother but-" Noelle said, Asta, holding her hand tightly as he interrupted her.

"I talked her into dancing," he said, Nozel turning his eyes to him. "I didn't know she couldn't leave, so it isn't her fault."

"It doesn't matter who's at fault, she still disobeyed, and you have trespassed to where you don't belong," Nozel said, looking Asta dead in the eye.

"I promised her I'd be here!" Asta shouted, a few people from inside turning at his voice. "And I refuse to break promises!"

"Black Bull boy, I will make this as simple for you to understand as possible," Nozel said leaning in towards Asta. "While you may be... her partner. Your status is another thing. You have no place here as a commoner."

"So what!?" Asta shouted again, his face almost against Nozels, "If you think status is going to stop me then think again! I'm going to be with her, become the Wizard King, and smash that damn status!"

"Then do so," Nozel said looking at Noelle again, both her and Asta having a slightly confused look on their faces. "Do not leave here again, if you require food then send your partner to fetch some. Do I make myself clear?"

"You do," Noelle said, Asta too confused by the sudden shift in his attitude to respond. "we will not cause any more trouble tonight."

"See to it you do not," Nozel said, walking back inside and rejoining the crowd.

"what. just happened?" Asta said, shaking his head a bit.

"I think... we're going to be fine?" Noelle said, still confused. Both of them looking back and forth between the main hall and each other, before starting to laugh.

"Man, we got lucky!" Asta said, rubbing the back of his head. "Who knew he could be understanding!"

"I think luck is definitely on our side tonight," Noelle said, sighing with a hand on her chest. Both of them starting to laugh again as they looked out over the balcony.

"I like this view," Asta said, grinning at Noelle. "We can see everything from here!"

"Not quite Dorksta," Noelle said, giggling a bit. "But you really can see a long ways away."

"I think I can see the mountains near Hage!" Asta said, climbing on the railing to get a better view. "Or is that? Hmmm. I'm not sure anymore!" He laughed as Noelle pulled him back down onto the balcony.

"Be careful you idiot!" She said, getting both of his feet back on the solid balcony. "what if you fell? then what?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Asta said, still grinning. "I got too excited; we're going to have this view all the time someday!"

Noelle blushed and grabbed his hand. "You do know that you'll have a lot of work to do."

"Of course!" he said, his smile growing larger. "I'll have to work hard! I'll need a lot of help too. So I'll be counting on you a lot Noelle!"

"Of course you'll be counting on me Dorksta," she said, turning her chin up just a bit. Not bothering to hide her smile or her blush, "How many times would you have been dead without me?"

"More than I can count!" he laughed, putting his hand on hers. "You've always been saving my butt, so I know I can count on you!"

"Well, of course, you can!" she said, grabbing his hand and motioning for him to dance again. "I am royalty after all. If you can't count on me what can you count on?"

"Everyone we know?" he said, laughing as they started dancing again. Noelle was laughing with him, being more careful of where they were dancing this time.

"True," Noelle said, leaning into Asta as they danced slowly. "They've always been there for us, haven't they?"

"Yeah, even when we first joined!" he said, looking up at Noelle, the wind picking up a bit as they danced. "Even if initiation was scary!"

"I remember hearing it," She said, smiling at the memory. "Magna was so loud when you passed; it made me come out to see what was going on."

"I thought I was going to die when he threw that big fireball!" he laughed. "My body reacted before my head did to hit that!"

"You seem to react only on impulse," she said, joining his laughter. "Half the time I think all you know how to do is push forward."

"Well, not giving up is my magic! so it's all I have!" Asta said with a grin, Noelle pulling him closer and slowing their dance down. Both of them leaning into another kiss, Noelle breaking it after a second.

"Well, you have everyone at the base now," Noelle said, still smiling. "So try to stop being such a reckless idiot."

"but that's part of my charm!" Asta laughed, the dance stopping with the song coming from the main hall. Voices were starting up again as the smell of fresh food started to fill the balcony.

"I wonder what Charmy is cooking back at the base?" Noelle said, Asta's stomach rumbling in response to the smell. He blushed as Noelle let out a small giggle.

"Probably something delicious," he said, putting his arms behind his head. "Magna and Luck are probably gonna fight over dessert."

"Those two never know how to calm down," Noelle said, a small growl coming from her stomach. Both of them blushing a little before laughing, "Asta, can you..." she started to say, Asta going inside with a thumbs up to get her some food. Giggling as she saw him trying to remember what food she liked. Most of the nobility gave him disgusted looks as he piled everything on several plates.

"How utterly disgusting," One pair said as Asta started to walk back to the balcony.

"how on earth hasn't that cretin been removed yet?" a few more started to murmur. Asta still not reacting and happily continuing on his way before someone stepped in front of him.

"Yo Asta!" Julius said, raising his hand up, "enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Asta said nervously, his arms moving to both give a salute and to keep all the food balanced. "I-I'm enjoying it very much, sir!"

"Wonderful!" Julius continued, motioning for him to keep walking. "It's good to have something everyone can enjoy."

"Yeah!" Asta said, still balancing the food as he kept walking towards the balcony. "I never knew dancing like that could be fun!"

"Good, good," Julius said, leaning down to whisper in Asta's ear. "Say, Captain Mereoleona said you did something exciting in her training."

"Oh yeah, that!" Asta said, looking at Julius who's eyes were filled with excitement. "I managed to learn something cool!"

"Please show me!" Julius almost shouted, his eyes shining with energy. "Mereoleona wouldn't tell me what happened no matter how much I asked!"

"No, sir!" Asta said, now back at the balcony. "It's my new secret weapon!"

"Please~" Julius whined, almost looking like he was going to get on his knee's and beg to see it. "Anti-magic is so interesting, and if you've learned something new I want to see it!"

"Your majesty," Asta said, moving around Julius to get beside Noelle and handed her the food. "A-after the ball is done! I'll do it!" he shouted, giving a salute and accidentally throwing all of his food off the balcony.

"You will?! Wonderful!" Julius cheered, spinning around happily. "I can't wait to see what it is!"

"Asta, your food," Noelle said, getting both of them to look at her. Asta was looking over the side of the balcony at the plate falling below them.

"Oops,' Julius said sheepishly, "That was my fault, Asta, don't worry. There will be plenty of fo-" He was cut off, a presence below them quickly rising towards the balcony.

"Oh no," All three of them said as Mereoleona's hand gripped the railing. Her face, covered in various pieces of food slowly rising with a murderous glare.

"Who, threw food at me?" She asked, her voice rough and full of violent intent. Asta was slowly raising his hand, shaking like a leaf. Noelle was taking a very few cautious steps away, right as fire magic started whipping around Mereoleona. "Ten. Nine."

"Run," Julius said, grabbing Asta and Noelle by the hands and all three of them sprinting away.

"Wait!" Noelle shouted, "can't you just stop her with your magic sir?"

"Yeah!" Asta joined in, "You can just do that time freeze thing on her!"

"I could," Julius said quietly, not looking at the two knights he was dragging through the ballroom to a nearby staircase.

"Oh no," Both of the knights thought, as Julius's tone changed.

"But then I couldn't see her amazing magic!" he said, his face full of glee. Noelle and Asta looking behind them as the door they ran through was blown off with a wave of fire.

"Yeah!" Mereoleona screamed, the floor melting where her feet touched. "Run Black Bull Boy! FUCKING RUN!"

Asta and Noelle started screaming, running as fast as they could down the stairs. Julius vanished using his magic and opening the door on the floor below them. The pair ran through and continued down the hall towards the main entrance of the castle. Fire magic was raining down in front of them and blocking their path as Mereoleona burst through the doorway.

"We're going to die," Noelle and Asta both thought as Mereoleona marched towards them, covered in now burnt food.

"Time to finish this hunt!" She roared, lunging at the pair. Both of them taking out their grimoires and getting ready for a fight.


	14. Chapter 13: A night in the Capital

Mereoleona roared as she started launching magic at Noelle and Asta. Julius was standing a fair distance away observing the magic being flung, desperately trying to hide his huge grin. All three of the knights in front of him screaming as magic was shot, blocked and deflected around the ground floor of the castle.

"Just as planned," He muttered, giving Mereoleona a small thumbs up as she set more of the hall ablaze. "Asta, I'll see what this new power of yours is~," he thought happily. He watched for a few moments before a voice rang out beside him.

"Julius what the hell is going on," Marx yelled through a communication spell. Julius turned away slightly to hide his face from the spell.

"Nothing!" he lied, waving his hand at the magical projection "Everything is fine!"

"Fine? Fine?!" Marx shouted, "First you disappear from the Ball, THEN PARTS OF THE BALLROOM ARE ON FIRE. What did you do?!"

"Just a little magic study!" He said, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Marx's glare through the communication spell was piercing. "well, a little Anti-magic study." Marx's glare at Julius grew sharper. "Can you blame me?! It's so fascinating!"

"I can and will blame you for assisting in destroying the balcony, melting half the stairs and provoking Captain Vermillion," Marx said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Stop this now."

"But Marx, it's just getting interesting!" Julius said, paying more attention to the fight than his assistant. "Besides you're breaking up!" he waved his hand, and the spell shorted out. "I am in so much trouble, but this will be so worth it," he said happily as steam started to come from the battle in front of him.

"If you brats don't go all out," Mereoleona roared, launching more magic from all directions at Noelle's shield. "I'll turn you both to ash!"

Noelle was barely managing to keep her defensive spell up against Mereoleona's onslaught of fire. While she had the elemental advantage, the Captain in front of her and Asta had raw power on her side. Steam billowed from her spell as magic impacted all around her shield. Asta was beside her with one of his swords at the ready; he nodded at her with a huge grin.

"Want to try something reckless?" He said, grabbing the blade of his sword with his free hand and grinning.

"Would it even stop you if I said no Dorksta?" she sighed, focusing her magic into her wand, the water barrier dissipating and flooding the hall in front of them. Asta was channelling his swords energy and transforming, his anti-magic form letting him leap into the air to block incoming magic. He circled Noelle as fire magic continued to rain down on them, summoning his other sword and deflecting as many of the Captains spells as possible.

Noelle channelled more magic as she dodged attacks Asta was unable to block, her mana growing as she readied her counter attack. Julius was audibly cheering with excitement as Asta flew around, his eyes sparkling at the anti-magic transformation. More of Mereoleona's spells were being deflected as Asta closed in on Mereleona. Noelle aimed and fired off her magic, Asta flying alongside it directly at the Captain. "Water magic: Sea Dragons Roar!"

"Impressive," Mereoleona smirked, Noelle's spell rocketing towards her, destroying the castle floor as it travelled. Asta flying around it, both of their attacks hoping to stop her. "But not good enough!" She roared while shooting a flurry of fire at Noelle's spell and Asta. Water turned to steam as the spells collided, she leapt forward to hit Asta with her fist. He brought his sword up to block her fist, Noelle shouted as she managed to fire off a burst of water magic to try and stop the captain. Then everything stopped, all three of them were completely frozen as a sphere appeared around each one as Julius walked between the group.

"Ahhhh that was so fantastic!" he said, his voice full of glee. "but, if I let any more of the castle be destroyed, I'm reasonably sure Marx will murder me." He looked closely at Asta in the time bubble, the anti-magic form right in front of him. His eyes widened as he stared but knew he couldn't enjoy it for long. He sighed and moved Mereoleona's bubble away from Asta before ending the spell on them all. Asta falling to the ground in a heap, panting as his body returned to normal, Noelle looked around confused at what just happened, and Mereoleona was standing next to Julius.

"Well! That was quite the spectacle everyone!" Julius said, clapping as everyone stared at him. "Captain Mereoleona, thank you for your assistance tonight."

"You're welcome sir," She said, giving a salute, "Though next time, let me go all out."

"I am not letting you kill some of our knights," he laughed. "Well, not without reason beyond my indulgences." He looked over at Asta, who was struggling to stand and Noelle was running over to him.

"Is, is it over?" he panted, Julius nodding and kneeling down to look Asta in the face. "Oh thank god,"

"Asta," Julius said, his eyes deadly serious as he grabbed the boys shoulders. "That was incredible! How did you do that? That transformation? All the magic sent at you was being cut down! And you can fly! Tell me everything about it!"

Mereoleona stepped in front of Noelle, "So, you've improved quite a bit I see." she said as Julius continued to question Asta about his anti-magic.

"Yes, I have," Noelle said, knowing better than to try and walk past the older woman. "I have to work hard. Otherwise, I'll never prove everyone wrong. Right?" Mereoleona grinned at her and put her hand on her head.

"Exactly," She said, patting Noelle's head."You're going to surpass everything with your own strength." She wrapped her arm around Noelle and pulled her into a quick hug. "If you tell anyone I have hugged you I will burn you to a crisp. Now, grab your boyfriend and go have a night on the town."

"My thoughts exactly," Julius said, finally not shaking Asta for more information about his transformation. "besides, I... have some serious explaining to do to Marx so you may not want to be here when that happens."

"Wait," Asta said, looking between both of them. "Can Noelle leave? cause she's royalty,"

"I think my family wouldn't be happy if I left," Noelle said, looking down at the ground. "after all my brother-"

"Eh, ignore spiral hair," Mereoleona said, patting both of the younger knights on the shoulder. "Go have fun,"

"But!" Both of the younger knights started to say, Julius and Mereoleona both turning them around and pushing them out the front of the castle. Some guards who were watching the entire scene play out just staring as a Captain and the Wizard king pushed two people outside, patted them on the back and told them to have an enjoyable night.

"So uh," Asta said, still panting a little bit as they walked away from the castle. "what... happens now?"

"I'm, not entirely sure," Noelle said, quietly grabbing his hand, "but, Asta are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He said a somewhat tired grin on his face as they walked.

"You're limping," She said, Asta, stopping for a moment before starting to jog enthusiastically in place.

"Nope! No limp! I'm completely fine!" he said with a strained smile, Noelle looking at him skeptically for a moment before sighing.

"Asta, I know you're lying," she said, looking him dead in the eyes. His smile was getting shakier as she stared at him, her grip getting just tight enough for him to break the poor facade. Asta fell to a knee and continued to pant. "Asta?" Noelle said, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine," He said, still smiling. "It's just hard on my body; I just need to train more!" His voice was full of optimism, but Noelle didn't look satisfied.

"We're finding a place to sit down Dorksta," she said, grabbing his arm and helping him stand up. "No complaints."

"I'm telling you I'm fin-" Asta said before stumbling again. he took a deep breath as Noelle gave him an unamused look. "Okay, maybe resting would be good!"

"Don't push yourself too hard Dorksta," Noelle said, helping him walk as they continued away from the castle. Both of them could hear yelling, presumably from Marx as Julius tried to explain his actions. The streets felt emptier than usual as they crossed into the common realm. A few people were out and about, dates that either failed or the few that were successful. A few families were out with their children, presumably coming from nearby restaurants after a relaxing night out. A few passers-by took notice of them, Noelle in a full ball gown, and Asta in a slightly toasted suit. A few people stared at them as they found a place to sit in the middle of a square, right next to a fountain.

Asta sighed as he sat down, he'd never admit it, but his body hurt like hell. It didn't help he was already sore from the fight against the Crimson Lion captain before dancing, so a second fight had pushed him to the limit. He smiled as Noelle sat down with him, the coolness of the water helping his body relax.

"So, what do you think of my super cool clothes?" he said, his huge grin getting a smile out of Noelle.

"They don't fit you Dorksta," she said matter of factly. "you're too loud and obnoxious to look comfortable in them."

"What! No way I look cool!" Asta said, flexing as best he could while sitting. Noelle gave him a look, and he stopped, rubbing the back of his head. "I still think I look cool."

Noelle pulled him next to her and rested her head on his shoulder. "You've looked more impressive," she said, ignoring a few more passersby gawking at them. "Even if I didn't want to admit it at the time, you've looked impressive whenever you fight."

"Even when half the time I nearly die?" he said, leaning into her slightly.

"Even then," she said as she grabbed his hand, the fountain behind them running peacefully. "Thank you for coming tonight, Asta."

"I promised I'd show up, and it was fun!" he said, failing to stifle a yawn. "I wonder if I can bring the brats next time?"

He felt Noelle shake her head, "even you coming was risky, four children running around would be impossible," she said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Impossible for now!" Asta said, moving his free arm and pointing at the castle. "Maybe not next year, or the year after that. But one day I'll bring everyone!"

"As long as they would be well behaved," Noelle said, Asta's face lighting up as he started talking about all of the people back in Hage village. The kids, the sister, the father and even Yuno were brought up.

"You've, never had new clothes?" Noelle asked as Asta brought up birthdays.

"Nope!" Asta said, still smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "Sister Lily would just sew our clothes to be bigger if someone didn't throw away things that fit us."

"But, clothes aren't that expensive?" Noelle said, Asta, looking hurt at her words.

"No way, new shoes cost us a week's worth money we needed for food." He said, eyes wide. "Though, they probably can have a lot nicer stuff now that we're are sending money back."

"Well," Noelle said, sitting up a bit. "I suppose I should send them money as well. It's no object to me."

"Really?!" Asta shouted, jumping off the bench, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. "Thank you so much!"

"It's the least I can do," Noelle said, her face getting redder as Asta hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wonder how they'll react if we bring them a bunch of new clothes!" Asta said, seemingly staring off into space. "I can see their faces already." He stared for a while, clearly lost in some a fantasy of some sorts until Noelle snapped him out of it.

"We can get them things later," she said, locking her arm with his. "Now, shall we continue our evening?"

"Definitely!" He said, happily pulling Noelle along they resumed walking, couples also out and about staring at their outfits as they walked. The evening was quiet; most people were either heading home or to restaurants. It was silent, the pair enjoying the peace for a long while.

"Asta?" Noelle said after a while. "How exactly did you plan for us to get home?" Asta smiling as she asked.

"I brought money to get a ride home!" he said, happily taking a small bag out of a pocket. "I brought enough for us to get home no problem!"

"Well, good that you thought ahead for once Dorksta," Noelle said, giving him an amused look. He smiled as they kept walking, eventually finding transport for them to take to the Black Bull base.

The flight back was uneventful; they spent it resting on each other as they flew home. The cool night's air making them both start to doze off when they landed. They paid their fee and started to walk inside the base, telltale yells from inside making their smiles a little less tired.

Asta started to open the door before it was blown off its hinges, sending him flying as fire blocked their way. Noelle sighed as Asta ran back, yelling and joining into the chaos of Magna and Luck fighting over dessert. Everyone else was laughing and dodging out of the way of the chaos as Noelle followed Asta inside. Everyone welcomed them both back, giving the couple barely got a moment to rest before they were sat down, handed food and drink and asked everything in detail. The night went long, Asta and Noelle told them everything, the dance, the fight and the quiet walk around the castle town.

"You fought a captain!?" the Black Bulls yelled when they finished explaining.

"We didn't exactly have a choice in the matter," Noelle said, Charmy bringing her another plate of food.

"Was she stronger than she looked?!" Luck said, bouncing on his feet at the thought of going up against Mereoleona.

"Super strong!" Asta said, swallowing about three different types of food. "Even together we couldn't touch her!" The rest of the knights, aside from Luck, making a mental note never to fight her.

They all talked a bit more, Noelle getting compliments on her dress, Asta being teased for the burning of his suit. Drinks started getting passed around, and the base wound up having a party late into the night. It only ended once the older knights were too drunk to keep the party contained. Windows started getting blown up from Magna and Luck resuming their fight while drunk, Vanessa hoarding the remaining alcohol causing everyone else to try and steal it from her, and Charmy devouring any food she made. Eventually, Noelle and Asta went to bed as the chaos winded down.

They walked together, both tired and unable to do much more than yawn at each other. They kissed each other good night when they got to their bedrooms, slowly letting go of each other as they went into their rooms. Both of them falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 14: Dreamscape

Asta was used to strange dreams, as a child, his dreams varied between thoughts of Sister Lily and tatoes. Some dreams he duelled with Yuno, proving he was able to keep up with his rival. The last two weeks his dreams had more thoughts of Noelle. His overeager brain had fantasies that he hoped to make real with her. If he remembered them fully when he woke up, he wished she had similar dreams. He loved those dreams; even the worse ones had some hope in them.

This dream was different, however; this was like nothing he could remember. He was alone; complete darkness surrounded him with its cold, unforgiving isolation. His body was moving through the darkness, a slow walk at first, nothing changed. It grew colder as he walked, his breath visible as he kept walking. He tried turning around, but nothing felt like it changed, the world kept growing colder. Something started coming into view after more time; a large, stone throne raised up on a pedestal surrounded by torches. Asta looked at it and felt something inside of him pull him towards it.

He couldn't stop walking now, despite the coldness weighing his body down. If it weren't the throne itself calling to him, it was the warmth from the torches. He moved faster, as fast as he could while freezing, his freezing muscles screaming in protest as he started running. Closer, all he could think of was getting closer to the possible warmth. In a flash he was there, his body in the dream screaming that he pushed it too far, but he didn't listen. He scrambled to be as close to the flame, feeling the coldness from his body fade.

He panted, his body still aching as he sat near the throne. Something in him was telling him to keep moving towards it; he refused, the warmth of the flame comforting him. A presence started pulling him, again he refused to leave the fire. Harder and harder it pulled at Asta's back, and more he dug his heels into the ground and refused to budge. He felt the stone beneath him quake, his resistance and clinging to the torch angering whatever was pulling him. The stand for the torch collapsed as the ground quaked again, Asta lunging for the comforting flame as he started to fall.

He yelled, falling somewhere as his hands touched the flame. His skin was blistering at its warmth as the darkness tried to consume him. He clutched the flame close to him, his clothes catching fire as something rang through his ears. Voices, of who he wasn't sure yet, but voices comforting him from within the flame. He smiled, the warmth keeping him calm as he fell. He felt hands embrace him through the fire, they all felt familiar. Some of them had shape and looked familiar as he kept falling. Some of them wrapping around him in a hug, others touched his shoulders and hands. One set of warm hands touched his face lovingly, something telling him exactly who was holding him.

Then Asta hit the ground, the comforting flames of his friends being shaken off him as he landed back in front of the throne. Asta reached for the flame; it's comfort fending off the deadly chill he felt as soon as it wasn't touching him. He barely touched the flame again until a massive pillar of darkness stamped it out. Asta yelled something; he wasn't sure what, at the darkness, as he was lifted up and slammed back down on the ground. He lay there for a moment, breathing heavily as it lifted him again, raising him in front of the throne as a set of eyes formed out of the darkness.

It laughed, Asta, staring at it trying to remember where he had seen it before. "I'm hurt!" it laughed, clutching Asta in its hand, "You don't recognize me?" Asta was shaking his head, struggling to break free of the titan's grasp. He flinched when the beings eye moved right in front of him, blinking as it seemed to peer right into his soul. The world started to spin as it kept laughing, the darkness fading as some tree's started to appear around him. A vibrant blue sky forming above him, and the sounds of birds and crickets in the distance.

Asta looked around confused, standing up he felt something appear in his hand. His grimoire, as dirty as always formed in his hand, giving him some relief. He summoned both of his swords and looked around, not trusting that he was safe. Nothing, no sign of whatever the figure had been. He sighed and started walking down a nearby path. The air was warm, familiar, but not too familiar as he reached the end of the trail. A fresh wind came from the crystal clear lake in front of him.

He looked around, swearing he could hear something calling to him again. The water shimmered, the call drawing him in slowly. He took a breath as he went under, his eyes catching a vibrant silver light. The water pushed him forward, and soon the light became a figure. A young woman, made entirely of silver, waiting with open arms for him. He eased into her embrace, her chin resting on his head. Warmth filled his chest as she took his hands and started to dance. He opened his mouth, words leaving his lips as she smiled. She said something in return, and the warmth in his chest moved throughout his body.

They sunk down, utterly content in each other's embrace and the crystal clear water turned black. Asta was feeling his body start to freeze again, the deeper they sunk, the colder he got. He felt a hand on the back of his head, the silver woman acting as a source of warmth for him. They fell out of the water, a long distance, the inky blackness trying to freeze them both alive. Asta hit the ground, the pair of falling apart as Asta started to freeze. They reached for each other, their hands barely touching before something pulled Asta away.

"Oh don't worry," The voice from earlier spoke. Its red eyes were appearing again. "I'm not going to be the one to hurt the girl."

It laughed again, picking up the silver figure in its other hand. "Let her go!" Asta roared, his fist slamming into the monster's hand that was holding him.

"Oh no I'm so scared of such a tiny human!" it said, waving both of the smaller figures around. "The worthless human in my hand will be able to stop me! Give me a break!" Its eye moved right up to Asta, the boy refusing to flinch.

"Do you think you can stop me? I know, everything, about you." It said, throwing Asta to the ground and holding up the silver woman to his face. "And you, you treasure this? This girl is what your heart and mind are treasuring right now?"

"You're damn right!" Asta shouted, getting to his feet to face the titan.

"Puh-lease," it said, the silver woman screaming as it squeezed her. "You think she feels the same way? You think anyone you care about gives two shits about you?"

"Damn right they do!" Asta said, sprinting towards the creature. "And I'm not going to let you hurt them!"

Darkness grabbed at his legs, slowing Asta down as the monster laughed. It lowered the silver woman in front of him, Asta's upper body wrapped in darkness as she was propped up on something.

"And how do you think she remembers this?" it said, the scene changing to something unfamiliar to Asta. They looked to be in a crater of some sorts; a few other figures strung up nearby the silver woman. They all looked familiar to Asta, but the scene did not. His right arm started to burn with pain, the dark energy from the monster shotting into him and forcing him to transform. He screamed, the pain almost waking him up.

"Now, you were asleep for this." the voice of the monster rang out. "But I saw every detail. Every delicious drop of fear coming from the girls face!"

"You're lying!" Asta screamed something was making his body start to march towards the silver figure.

"Go ahead! Relive her terror," It cackled, "Look at her face as you tear her to pieces!"

"Not. A. Chance!" Asta grunted, using everything he could to slow himself down. The figure in front of him was struggling, pleading in words he couldn't quite make out. His body screamed in protest, his right hand grabbing the Demon-Slayer sword from his grimoire. The figure was struggling more, he grabbed his right arm and tried to stop any motions from it. He managed to slow down, but it wasn't going to be enough.

Asta screamed, his hand moving to the crossguard of the sword and pulling it towards him. The flat of the anti-magic sword hitting as hard as he could on his body. He panted, the wind getting knocked out of him. Managing to stand again after a few moments, he slowly turned away from the silver figure. Whatever force had been manipulating him seemed to fade away. Turning around, he looked for the monster, sword in hand.

"Feh, you're too damn willful to be fun to torture," it said from somewhere Asta couldn't see as the scene around Asta faded.

"Not giving up is my magic! So you can be sure as hell I won't give up fighting someone who wants to hurt my friends!" Asta shouted back, clenching the sword with both his hands. He looked around, the monster forming away from him. Asta didn't hesitate, he launched himself towards the monster and readied the sword to attack. The distance shrunk faster than he thought, he swung the sword.

And then he woke up. Two beady eyes were greeting him as Nero was sitting on his chest. The tiny bird hopped away, gliding onto his desk and pecking at a small sack of food that was open. Asta smiled as he sat up, a bit of sunlight peeking into his room. He got dressed and went to get breakfast; everyone was already up. The smell of fresh food filling the room as Asta walked in and sat down next to Noelle.

"Morning!" He said, kissing Noelle on the cheek, and starting to eat. She smiled, and the warmth of his dream returned to his chest. After a while, he couldn't remember most of the dream, outside of the warmth and love he felt for all his friends.

 _Author's note!  
So, this chapter is kind of an... end of arc situation! that's why it's very simple and on the shorter side! The next chapter should be soon, I just gotta get a story arc lined out for it!_

 _The Princess and The Demon will continue!_


	16. Chapter 15: A story?

"Another night, another drink," The young woman thought as she slammed another tankard down on the table. She brushed her lavender hair out of her eyes as the man that was sitting across from her put his tankard down. "So, any stories?" She said, waving a waitress down for another drink.

"None that we haven't published before," The man said, shaking his head and rummaging through some papers in front of the two. "Crimson Lion squad defends borders, Golden Dawn Prodigy on the rise. It's all the same now."

"There has to be something we can use! Come on Bernstein!" the woman said again, downing the fresh drink as it arrived. "You're the creativity for our papers! You have to be able to put a spin on this!

"I would, but I can only do so much!" He said, ripping up potential news stories. "I'm out of ways to make the same old reports interesting! You try finding something for once Aria!"

"You must be pretty drunk after two drinks!" She said, getting louder and standing up. A few other patrons were looking at her. "I'm the one who finds the news; you're the one who writes it!"

"Well then boss," Bernstein said, taking another drink. "Find me some news that we can use!"

They kept arguing, eventually being thrown out from the pub. A few magic knights were scoffing at the pair of drunks as they stumbled through the streets. They scoured the capital as much as they could while drunk, looking for any news they could use. Nothing, this repeated itself for another week. The news they published were as standard as the kingdom could have. No major incidents occurred, no revelations that would be a sure-fire success for them.

"Drinks?" Aria said, closing the door to their work behind them. Whistling happily as she turned to the man beside her.

"It's noon," Bernstein said, rubbing his brow. "besides, we have to look for anything we can use boss."

"I mean you aren't wrong," the woman said, starting to walk down the streets. "besides, pubs are always a good source of information!"

"And what children's story did you read to get that bit of wisdom?" The man said, following after his boss.

"It wasn't a children's story! Just my intuition!" she said, giving him a grin. "Now come on I have a feeling we'll find a story today!"

"if you're sure," Bernstein said, Aria putting a hand in front of his face.

"I'm always sure, now come on! Let's find something we can use!" she said, dragging him through the capital. They walked for hours, trying to get any information out of anyone they could. Knights ignored them; bars gave them no rumours, and they were trudging back to their office.

"Nothing again," Bernstein sighed. "So much for your intuition boss," looking around at the slowly emptying shopping district.

"We still have some daylight!" Aria said, taking an overdramatic pose. "We can absolutely. Still. Find something!"

"It's not like a story is just gonna-" Bernstein stopped as something exploded in the alleyway ahead of them. Smoke and debris poured out as someone flew away using a magic spell.

"Get back here!" a voice shouted, a few young knights sprinting out of the dust and chasing after the figure. The pair of newshounds watched as the crowd dispersed to get out of the way of the thief.

"We have a story!" they both cheered, starting to chase after the group. The two weaved through the crowd, chasing after the knights to get their story. They ran into an alley, right as the thief was slammed to the ground by a sword. They stayed partially obscured behind the nearby wall, Aria taking out her grimoire as quietly as she could.

"Seriously dumbass?" one of them said, the robber unconscious on the ground as flames bound his arms together. "Robbing an old lady? Right in front of knights?" the unconscious thief not giving them a response.

"Capture magic: Image capture" Aria whispered as Bernstein furiously was writing on a pad of paper. A small flash went off, managing not to catch the attention of the knights. The magic she used let her store any image she captured on paper, she used the spell a few more times before diving completely out of sight with Bernstein.

"Got good enough pictures, boss?" the man whispered, both of them moving as inconspicuously as possible through the once again crowded streets of the castle town.

"Definitely," she whispered back, looking through some of the paper that had the images of Magna, Asta and Noelle detaining a criminal. "We can at least make something interesting out of this." They went directly back to their workplace, going inside and diving into their work. First, Bernstein wrote the story out, the man writing a far too overdramatic version of what went on.

"How does this sound," The man said, holding up his notes. "Black Bulls Brutally catch Barbarious Bandit!" His boss nodding as she poured over the images she captured, laying them out.

"Sounds good Bern-" She said, pausing as a small detail caught her eye. She managed to get a shot of Asta and Noelle's right hands, both of them adorned with rings on a finger.

"Holy. Shit," She said, waving Bernstein over. The tall man looking at where she was pointing, his jaw dropping. They looked at each other and sprinted out the door.

Noelle had a headache, what should've been a simple shopping trip turned out to be a nightmare. Magna had begged them to let him help pick out clothes for Asta's family back at Hage village, and for some reason, she and Asta agreed.

They were regretting it as he kept on picking out clothes that matched his style, not the kids. Leather jackets, dark sunglasses, things that belonged on him rather than thirteen-year-olds and younger children. Eventually, the older knight got the hint and stopped.

"How about these?" Asta said, looking through a few piles of clothes picking out incredibly basic shirts.

"We can go fancier Asta," Noelle said, picking out some more expensive sets of clothes from the store. The fabric was smooth, smoother than Asta was used too as he felt it. "Besides, you know money isn't an issue," She continued, picking out a few more shirts and pants of roughly estimated sizes. Asta nodding and helping her pick out things. Magna managing to give some suggestions once he had a better idea of what Noelle wanted to buy.

They purchased a, frankly ludicrous, amount of clothes for the orphanage. All three of them compromising on things, jackets, shirts, pants and even pairs of new shoes for the younger kids. They bought the clothes and left, Asta, leading the group to a toy store to grab new toys for the youngest kids.

Noelle was stifling laughter at the toys Asta was suggesting they get, strange looking plush animals and imagined creatures. Her partners unbridled joy at buying things for his family was making her heart beat a little faster than it had in a few weeks. Magna and Asta being themselves and comparing which strange toy looked cooler as a store assistant kept on pressuring them to buy more.

"All right Dorksta, we have enough," Noelle said, taking the toys they agreed on buying and handing the store owner the money. The trio of knights walking out with only a few of the toys. Asta and Magna splitting the number of things they were carrying between them.

"Remind me why you aren't carrying anything Noelle?" Magna snarked. "After all it's your stuff I'm carrying!"

"And who's the princess here?" she said, smiling as she walked next to Asta. Magna sighing as he kept walking.

"You are," The two other knights said, Asta still incredibly happy at the day's events. Magna sighing since he knew his younger friend wouldn't back him up on her carrying some of the items.

They walked a little farther, not noticing the two people following them at a respectable distance. The taller of the two furiously writing out a story as the other captured pictures with her magic. They followed until the knights reached where the broom they flew in on was and took off.

"Got a story, Bernstein?" Aria said a slightly manic grin on her face as they watched the overburdened broom fly into the distance.

"More than enough for a few stories," The man said, both of them turning around and walking back to their workplace.

"Time to tell some stories." both of them thought.

The next morning everything was quiet, people across the kingdom waking up to start their routines. Asta, as per usual was waking up Captain Yami as part of his morning duties. Sprinting away from the room that the now enraged man was running out of.

"Don't fucking wake me up!" he roared from his room, causing the young knight to start sprinting away.

"You ordered me too!" Asta screamed, rounding the corner away from the captain's room. He kept running, back towards his and Noelle's neighbouring rooms. His partner stepping out of her room, and sighing as the sounds of yelling could be heard from the main hall. He took her hand as he slowed down, blushing as he got a good morning kiss. They walked together, talking about getting a lift to Hage village to hand deliver their gifts as the smell of breakfast wafted through the base from the dining room.

"What the hell!?" Magna shouted, looking at a newspaper on the table. The entire squad staring at it, their faces told the couple something was wrong as they walked in. "Who the fuck writes shit like this!?" the Yankee kept yelling.

"Can I kill them?" Luck said his face in a murderous smile. None of the other knights telling him no as they glared at the paper. "There's going to be so much blood~,"

"Wait what's going on?" both Asta and Noelle said, Vanessa, taking the paper and showing them the front page story. Their screams audible through the entire base at the story.

"Royal scandal?

Princess of the Silva family engaged to A Knight of the Black Bulls!?

The pair was seen buying children's clothes, could this mean a possible baby on the way? Their servant, another knight of the Black Bull squad, was seen buying and carrying things for the pair. Who is this princess's lover, does the Silva household know of this forbidden love?! And is there-"

The paper and table it was on were destroyed, Asta's greatsword and Noelle's magic turning both into kindling for a fire. Their faces disturbingly calm as they put their grimoires away. The rest of the squad pulling up chairs as they started to discuss how to find the writers of the article.

Author's note: So this is a setup chapter! Two OCs that are going to be antagonists for these couple of chapters before we go back to true cute romantic fluff!


	17. Chapter 16: A Coming Storm

The Silver Eagles captain was hoping to have a good morning, Nozel walked through his base receiving the usual salutes from his knights. What was unusual is how awkward some of them looked as he passed them. A newer recruit was reading a newspaper, folding it closed as Nozel approached and saluting. The knight's face was twisted in a mix of emotions before Nozel motioned for the paper.

The Silver Eagles base was almost immediately devoid of any newspapers. The gross article managing to get under the captain's skin, and resulted in him ordering everyone to forget the paper existed. The man threw all papers with that insult to his family into the fire as he marched out into the capital, looking for the authors to educate them on their mistake.

His siblings walked after him almost confused as to why he was so outraged; he stopped their questioning with a look.

"I may not like it," he thought, still walking in the early morning streets of the capital. "But, I gave her my word I wouldn't interfere, and that means no one else can either."

Yuno had woken up earlier than usual, he was being forced to take a mandatory day off, and he was going to use every minute of it training. He grabbed a light breakfast, despite having a lavish cooking staff for the base he rarely took advantage of it. He preferred the simpler foods, they reminded him of Hage Village and helped keep him from getting a big head. After he ate, he walked back to his room to grab a few things for training.

"Yuno," Klaus said, the senior knight walking towards him from the other end of the hall. A newspaper was crumpled in his hand, the knight gently handing it to him as he pushed up his glasses. "You should probably read this."

Yuno took the paper, knowing that Klaus would pester him about it until he either left or read it regardless. He sighed and unfolded it, his eyes widening at the title of the article. He scanned through it before taking a breath.

"And you're showing me this why?" he said, folding the paper up and handing it back to his superior. Klaus was taken aback by his calm demeanour. He pushed up his glasses again.

"So I could make sure you don't do anything reckless," The older knight said.

"Since when have I done anything reckless?"

"Do you want the list of times you have disobeyed orders and rushed in without following the plan?"

"I followed the plans," Yuno said, slightly embarrassed that Klaus had a list of all the times he disobeyed orders. His superior gave him a quizzical look before sighing.

"If you want to do anything regarding that story, be subtle and don't get caught," Klaus said, "I can't stop you from doing anything since you ignore my rank, but at least TRY to act with discretion."

Yuno paused and took another look at the crunched paper in Klaus's hand. "I won't do anything reckless Klaus, you have my word," he said, trying his best to give an encouraging smile. Klaus nodded and walked off, giving Yuno one last warning about not being reckless. Yuno continued on his way, grabbed a broom and flew off.

A similar situation was happening at the Crimson Lions base, with Leopold doing his best to calm down after reading the article. A few of the other crimson lion soldiers were helping, at least until their captain walked in.

"Get to work you lazy assholes!" Mereoleona yelled, getting everyone but her brother up and moving to their duties. A flaming paw grabbed Leopold's head since he didn't move. "That means you too shrimp."

"Yes sis," he said, almost folding up the newspaper before the captain took it.

"Oh good," she said, "you already know what I want you to do today."

"I do?" her younger brother said, still floating helplessly in the flaming paw.

"You do," she said, holding up the paper and grinning maliciously. Leopold taking just a moment to follow her logic, before grinning as he was set down on the ground.

"I'm coming to help, my Rival!" Leopold shouted triumphantly before sprinting out the door of the base.

"You're really letting him go off and not train captain?" one of the knights asked. Mereoleona's grin was telling them all they needed to know about what would happen when he got back.

Nozel, Yuno and Leopold, all from their different bases went towards the capital, one single goal in mind.

"I'll stop whoever is slandering them."

Meanwhile, the Black Bull base's living area was full of noise, Asta, Noelle, Magna, Luck, Finral and Vanessa, uncharacteristically focused on the table in front of them. A map of the capital, and pins marking certain locations they would walk around in.

"So," Asta said, leaning over the map a bit too much. "Noelle and I just have to act like we normally do right?"

"Yes, just act all lovey-dovey you two," Vanessa said, using her threads to move some of the pins on the map. "Then we wait to see if whoever took those pictures is around for more."

"Then Magna and m get em!" Luck said, electricity sparking out at two of the pins.

"Yeah, alive you lunatic," Magna said, getting a laugh out of the group. "We jump them, tie them up and then we have fun."

"And we teach them not to mess with royal-, us," Noelle said, holding Asta's hand as they rolled up the map.

"Damn right!" Magna shouted, "We'll teach those bastards to mess with the Black Bulls."

"Yeah!" Asta shouted, Finral opening a portal to the capital as everyone ran through it. The streets were bustling, families out shopping, knights patrolling to keep the peace, everything was just as they wanted it. Noelle took Asta's hand as they walked out into the street, and the rest of the Bulls following a few moments after them.

"People are staring," Asta whispered, Noelle, gripped his hand tighter as parts of the crowd looked at them. "I didn't think it'd be this fast."

"Then we just do what we planned," She whispered back, both of them nodding.

"Oh, my darling Noelle!" Asta said his tone far too regal sounding. "It's so wonderful not to have to hide our love~." People looking directly at them as Noelle continued.

"It's true my sweet Asta~," She said, more heads turning as they walked down the street. "though the papers definitely exaggerated our love~!"

"If only we could find the people who wrote it!" Asta said, throwing his voice as far a distance as he could down the street. "Then they could get the whole story!"

"Come on, take the bait" all six of the bulls thought, their various positions around the area. They waited, Asta and Noelle still loudly announcing themselves for a while. Civilians were applauding and congratulating the princess on the relationship. They were directly asked about the rumours and got some disappointed looks when they confirmed the story was full of exaggerations. The crowd dispersed after a while, as the Knights regrouped in a side street.

"Anything?" Noelle asked, sighing when the other four shook their heads. "I knew this wouldn't be that simple."

"There's always the chance they're making up new stories about you two," Vanessa said with a grimace. "You two were out for a long time yesterday." Asta and Noelle both flinched at that.

"Great so the bastards could be anywhere," Magna sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And who knows how many weird ideas they got about you!"

"Are you sure I can't kill them?" Luck said, his voice low and dangerous as he bounced around on the tips of his feet.

"No killing anyone! we went over this!" FInral shouted, getting a laugh out of the battle maniac. "I think just us finding them will be enough, but we have no idea where they are."

"The problem is that they aren't coming to us," Vanessa mused, her fingers cupping her chin. "I think our only option is to walk around and do more of what you did yesterday. But even more intense."

Asta and Noelle looked at each other, Vanessa whispering something to the other three with all of them grinning.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" the couple said, four pairs of hands grabbing them and dragging them further into the alleyway to concoct a plan.

Elsewhere in the capital, the two reporters were coming into their office, dozens of bags of yule laying on a safe near the back of the main room. The smaller of the two almost dove into the pile, greedily rolling in the loose coins as her employee sighed.

"Really boss?" Bernstein said, sitting down and starting to look over responses to their story. "Well hot damn looks like people love it."

"And the PILE OF MONEY IM ROLLING AROUND IN wasn't the proof of that?" Aria laughed, throwing a few bags up into the air and catching them. "We easily got a few hundred thousand Yule!"

"Which means," the man grinned, setting his papers down. "We don't have to worry about food or anything for a long while!" His boss staring at him while reaching for a half-empty bottle of brandy.

"…oh, right. Rent and stuff. Yeah, that." She said, slowly backing her hand away from the bottle. "Yes, definitely thinking about that Bern old buddy old pal!"

"We're not doing another pub crawl," he deadpanned. Getting a pout from his boss as she started putting money in the safe. "Wait why am I the one acting like the boss here?!"

"Because you're a stick in the mud and I own the business," the shorter reporter said, cheerfully counting any loose coins and sticking them beside the bags of yule. "But with the luck we had yesterday, maybe we'll be on a hot streak! Let's hit the streets after this!"

"You sure?" Bernstein muttered, "I have more than enough material for a few more stories." Some photos of Asta and Noelle getting packed into a bag.

"And miss a chance to get even more?" Aria said, hopping around in front of the door. "A princess getting married is going to cause a big stir! There's bound to be a ton of people we can interview for this!" Her subordinate nodding and grabbing a few extra sheets of paper.

"No drinks afterwards though," he said, his boss once again giving him an upset look. Sighing he locked the door as they stepped out into the capital, unknowingly walking to the end of their careers. In one part of the capital, the Bulls prepared a trap for them, even if it was to the couple's chagrin. In three other parts, Leopold Vermillion, Nozel Silva, and Yuno all searched to find who would defame the couple.

A storm was coming, and the reporters were walking directly into it.


	18. Chapter 17: The end of the Reporters

The market was annoyingly busy as Leopold walked through it, he had left in a hurry to try and find the people who wrote that story. The fallout of which was an absurd amount of gossip he now had to try and ignore.

"As if they'd just be prancing around in the middle of the capital," he thought, trying to deal with the annoying gossip. "That's just out of character for both of the-"

He paused, seeing something move from the corner of his eye. A few figures quietly stepping out into the crowd, barely obscuring them from the young Crimson Lion.

"Observe, then react," He thought following the group of people carefully. Getting just close enough to see the group clearly. A witches hat on the tallest, knight robes on all of them. Leopold smiled as he realized who he was following.

"They must be looking for the reporters too," he muttered, moving faster to catch up to them properly. "Now's the perfect chance for me to help my riva-"

"I am not going into a bridal boutique!" Noelle half yelled, cutting the knights thoughts off. Vanessa dragging the young princess by the hand as the pair split off from the group. Leopold catching that both Asta and her were completely red in the face.

"Oh come on, we want to catch them and this is the perfect chance!" the older witch sighed, Noelle still resisting her pull. "besides, we just have to go in, I'm not going to make you try anything on."

"It won't be like the swimsuit?" the princess whispered, Leopold barely able to overhear her.

"It won't be like the swimsuit." Vanessa promised, Noelle sighing and walking off with her. Leopold pausing for a moment before following after the other group.

"Seriously?" Magna sighed, none of them, not even Luck noticing Leopold following them. "We're going to try hanging out in a damn clothes store?"

"I mean, unless you three can think of anything better?" Finral sighed, Luck bouncing a bit as they walked. "That _doesn't_ involve tearing through town attacking anyone we're suspicious of?"

"No…" Luck said, still smiling and bouncing a little as they all walked. The Crimson lion swearing his rival was completely red in the face, at least, judging from the tint of his ears. "But when we find them I can right?"

"Only a little you battle maniac," Magna teased, punching the smaller knights arm. "Killing them won't help, right Asta?"

He didn't say anything, the other three Bulls and Leopold all surprised by how silent he had been. His ears were getting redder as he said something Leopold was barely able to hear.

"I wanted to see Noelle in a fancy dress…" he said quietly, the group looking at him surprised.

"That's what you're worried about!?" all three of them yelled, Asta rubbing the back of his head in response.

"It's not my fault she's pretty!" Asta shouted back, Leopold sighing and stepping away from the group as they continued to yell.

"Come on you saw her in a fancy dress at that huge royal ball!" The punk of the group teased. "Why's this the one that gets you all nervous?"

"I don't know I just get nervous picturing her in those dresses!" he blurted out. A few people turning to look at him as the Bulls continued on their way.

"To be naive and in love." Finral sighed, trying to hold back jealous tears as they walked into a building.

Up in the skies above however, two sets of eyes were following the group. Yuno sighed, not able to hear anything from them but could easily tell this was going to be more annoying than he thought it would be.

"Hey! Yuno!" A cheery voice said from his shoulder, Bell sitting happily on it. "We're going on a date right? Right?"

He didn't respond, simply flying lower to just be above the heads of civilians. A few people pointing at him since he was the famous four-leaf rookie after all.

"Stop ignoring me!" Bell whined, the sylph pouting as she flew next to his head and pinched his cheek. "What's so great about helping that runt anyway!?"

"We're rivals." Yuno said sternly, Bell pouting at him as he returned to staying quiet. The knight scanning the capital from above and keeping an eye out for things. More than a few people looking at the bridal shop Vanessa and Noelle had walked into, while almost no one was looking at the shop he saw Asta's group walk into. He sighed, landing nearby Asta's group and monitoring the store from outside.

"Hey, Hey! Yunoooo~." Bell whined, the spirit peeking in through the window of the store. "You should try some of these on~."

"Not a chance." He sighed, the spirit yelling more and more as he tuned her out completely. He would wait there until something happened, even if it took all day. He managed to hear a bit from inside the building, Asta insisting he was only there to look and not get a suit tailor made. After a few minutes Yuno peeked in the window, sighing as the entire store was a complete mess. The entire staff trying to get Asta to try on a suit.

"I'm… Not… here to try on… suits!" Asta said, two employees attempting to drag him into the back, Luck and Magna cackling as Finral was trying to help the younger knight escape. Yuno sighing and stopping his snooping before he got spotted, Bell still whining before he managed to catch something out of the corner of his eye.

A small flash of light, and a shorter figure starting to move away. Yuno managing to grin as he grabbed his broom and started flying again. "Time to end this stupid plotline."

Back near the Bridal boutique Vanessa had made Noelle enter a similar scene was going on, much to the princess's relief, it was Vanessa being forced to try on wedding gowns. A crowd of men being drawn to the window to see the buxom witch in less than appropriate wedding dresses. Noelle was off to the side, only barely visible to both the crowd and the seamstress in the building.

The princess sighed, she was the one looking out for any signs of someone following her but Vanessa's plan had backfired, or so she thought. A painfully familiar braid came into view in the front window as the crowd started to back away. Her oldest brother's eyes widening as he quickly hid a blush as Vanessa came out in little more than lingerie, catching sight of Noelle and moving just out of her sight.

"Brother?" Noelle whispered, standing up and walking outside of the building, the crowd dispersing as Nozel shot glares at the onlookers. The normally calm and collected captain jumping a bit as she opened the door to the shop. "Nozel?"

"Yes?" The Silver Eagle captain said, far too quickly for his usual confidence. "It's… a complete coincidence meeting you in the capital." He continued, Noelle's eyebrow raising.

"Were… you following us?" Noelle said, slowly reaching for the door handle back into the boutique. "Is this... about that story?" She looked at her oldest brother, something feeling off as his eyes were darting around. Her hand touched the handle to the store and started to pull it, Nozel still looking out of character as he sighed.

"Yes… I am here about that story." Nozel sighed, Noelle stopping herself from going back into the boutique. "And no, I don't believe it."

"Then why are you here?" The younger sibling asked, Nozel sighing again as he looked to make sure no one was near enough to hear him.

"I will not allow anyone to hamper your relationship, that includes myself." He said, trying to give the single most sincere smile he could, even if it was more awkward than reassuring.

"I… Appreciate it brother." Noelle said. An awkward silence filling the street as they both stood there. Neither of them moved, not even as the door to the boutique opened up and vanessa stepped out, joining in the increasingly awkward silence. All three of them standing there, no words being shared as Nozel grew increasingly more visibly uncomfortable.

"It appears that… you two have this completely under control." He said after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yes… we do." Vanessa said, all three of them sharing the single most awkward laugh any of them had ever heard.

"If… that is the case." Nozel said, Vanessa almost swearing she saw stress sweat on his hand as he adjusted his braid a bit. "I will leave you be."

"Is he always this tense?" Vanessa whispered to Noelle as the Silver Eagles captain walked away. Noelle shaking her head in response.

"He's trying at least." The princess said, her brother still very clearly tense as she smiled. Both women sighed and started walking away from the boutique, thinking their plan failed.

And then, a miracle happened. Nozel noticed it first, a barrel moving in an alleyway between both Nozel, and Noelle. The noise getting all three of them to turn to face it and hearing the frantic sound of footsteps. All three knights started chasing after them.

Closer to the center of town, Aria was sprinting for what felt like her life. The reporter thought she was being stealthy, hiding in the crowd and breaking off after the group of Black bulls. But of all people to show up, the Golden Dawn rookie had to be the one. The only thing keeping her on the ground was the fact that there were other people around, otherwise she was sure with how he was tailing her she'd be launched into unconsciousness.

"Halt!" another voice shouted as the reporter looked where she was running. Leopold Vermillion standing directly in front of her, the crowd thinning as now she was being painted as a criminal. She yelled, turning into the crowd that was now actively avoiding her.

"Are you…" She heard Yuno say from above.

"The one…" Leopold said from beside her, Yuno effortlessly managing to get ahead of her on his broom.

"WHO'S HARRASING MY RIVAL!?" Both knights yelled, Aria screeching to a halt as both of had her pincered. The reporter looking on the verge of tears since it didn't even need to be stated, she was trapped.

"Uhhhh… define harassing?" She said innocently, both knights grabbing her as the sounds of more chaos started to approach. All four of the Black Bulls she'd been tailing barreling through the streets and joining the other two knights in standing over the reporter.

"Is this the reporter?" Magna said, trying to make himself look as menacing as possible as he lifted up Aria by the collar of her shirt.

"Shame, she's pretty cute." Finral mused as Luck bounced behind them.

"Does that mean I can break her legs?" the battle maniac laughed, Aria starting to try and wriggle away.

"NO!" Asta yelled, his clothes all a mess from trying to fight the tailor. "Wait… Yuno? Leo? Why are you two here?"

"Not important," Yuno said, not stepping off his broom.

"I wasn't about to let someone get away slandering my rival!" Leopold practically shouted, townspeople now crowding around them.

"Thanks!" Asta said, grinning as he continued to fix his robe. His smile turned to an incredibly annoyed frown as he looked at Aria. "AND YOU! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY? PEOPLE'S LIVES AREN'T THINGS YOU SHOULD MAKE MONEY OFF OF!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I NEEDED MONEY!" The reporter countered, barely able to match Asta's volume. "Sometimes you just gotta-"

"NO!" The young knight interrupted. "If you were in a really tight spot then you should've been finding different ways to make money! Not using other people's lives for your own gain!"

The other knights sighed as Asta continued to verbally beat the living shit out of Aria. Any of her counter arguments about needing money being met with Asta's adamant refusal to accept her business practices.

Back with the other group, it took almost no time at all to catch Bernstein, Nozel's mercury magic and Vanessa's thread trapping him as soon as they got a clear line of sight. All three knights glaring at him as he hung in a mix of liquid metal and thread.

"Now then," Nozel said, turning the man around to face the trio with his magic. "For the crimes of harassing a member of the royal family. You and any of your cohorts will have to face extreme punishment."

"Oh god," Bernstein whimpered, his face paling at Nozels words. "I knew this would backfire! I just knew it!"

"Too late for that," Vanessa sighed, a slightly cruel smile forming as she ran through her own idea for punishments. "Maybe you should've thought about it before doing this?"

"We really needed the money?" he said sheepishly before a blast of water hit his face.

"Maybe you should work harder then!" Noelle shouted, Nozel staring in disbelief as Bernstein coughed up water. "Royalty or not. people's lives are not… things to make money off of!"

"I think she's got his punishment under control," Vanessa said quietly, Nozel watching with a bit of disbelief as his younger sister verbally thrashed the reporter. Asta doing the same in the middle of a square.

If you were somehow in both places at the same time, you may have heard the exact same speech from both Asta and Noelle.

"Just because we wanted our relationship to be more private doesn't give you the right to write that stuff about people! If you needed the money you should've just done honest work instead of taking a lazy way out to get attention." Both halves of the couple shouted, for Asta he was panting, trying to calm down and not make the scene any bigger than he and the other knights had already.

For Noelle, she took a moment to collect herself. Nozel and Vanessa watching over her with a sense of pride as she turned around and started walking away.

"You're off the hook, as long as this never happens again." Both of them said, the reporters looking stunned at their words as they walked off.

"I'm gonna go find Noelle!" Asta said, running off from his group, the five of them watching him go off. Aria sitting publicly humiliated as the rest of the knights glared her down.

"…You SURE we can't break a few of her ribs?" Luck said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"NO" the other four knights shouted at him.

Noelle had done the same as Asta, leaving Bernstein to the wrath of her brother and Vanessa. Both knights heard the gossip through the day, and both knights were tired. They met up soon, both of them hugging for a moment before laughing.

"So it worked out for you too Dork-sta?" She teased, Asta laughing and nodding.

"Yep! Leo and Yuno showed up too, I don't think we would've found them if they didn't show up!" The shorter knight said, his grin filling his entire face. "You and Vanessa find anyone?"

"We did," Noelle said proudly, both of them walking towards a square and finding a place to sit. "Nozel also… appeared to help us. It was… nice to see him trying to be supportive."

"Guess he isn't so bad after all!" Asta laughed, Noelle elbowing his ribs slightly. "But it looks like it's all over now."

And it was, at least. Until the next morning, where another newspaper sparked rumours.

"Fated lovers? Vanessa Enoteca and Nozel Silva?" the paper read. And the two reporters summarily being thrown where they belong within an hour of both related squads seeing the title.

End of Chapter 17

Author's note: this was, frankly really fun to write, but not well thought out on my own end. We're going to go back to more slice of life goodness soon! and Yes! Chapter 18 will be out WAY faster than this one!

Thank you all for reading!


	19. Chapter 18: A casual day around the base

The Black Bulls base was quiet this morning, Asta and Noelle sleeping soundly after dealing with the gossip going around about them. Their routines were back to some level of normalcy as well, Asta started with the daily chores. Running around the base cleaning everything, naturally stopping to wish everyone good morning as well wake Captain Yami. Noelle got dressed and started eating breakfast, making sure to protect a plate of food for Asta from Charmy. Luck and Magna would start a fight, Vanessa would start drinking too early and Gauche would be creepy off in his own corner of the main hall.

After a while Noelle noticed Asta was taking longer than usual, sighing and getting up from the table with the extra plate of food. It took her a few minutes before Asta's voice started coming from a room off of a hallway.

"Come on! I'm sure everyone wants you to eat with them!" his energetic voice rang out, despite the attempt to whisper. Noelle raising an eyebrow as she got closer, a softer voice responding.

"Toooooooooooo nnneeeeeerrrrrrvvooooousssss." The voice said, everything about it sounded shaky and frail, like if the person was pushed the wrong way they would break.

"Okay," Asta said, Noelle now just outside of the door, waiting for a moment to knock. Eavesdropping wasn't healthy after all. "Then maybe I can invite Noelle up here too? I think she'd like you too!" The Princess blushing as she was mentioned, the pause giving her enough time to knock.

"Asta, are you in there?" She said, feeling something draining a bit of her magic as started to turn the knob. "Can I come in?" She waited, the other person starting to say something.

"Cooooooooome Innnnnnnn." The voice said, Asta scooting to the side in a chair as she opened the door. An incredibly tall man greeted her, at least as best he could. Raising a hand in front of his huge mass of white-ish blue hair and slowly waving a hand.

"Well uh… I guess you're meeting her sooner than you wanted!" Asta said, putting a hand behind his head. "Noelle this is uh…"

"Henry," the man said, slowly sitting up. Noelle feeling more of her mana draining as she walked closer to the bed.

"Yeah! He's the famous 'ghost' of our base!" Asta said, getting more than a little excited as Noelle set the plate of food down in-between the three of them. "The captain introduced me right away since he can't affect me!"

"So you're what's draining my magic?" Noelle said, looking between her boyfriend and Henry. The man nodding slowly with a frown on his face. Asta looking a little worried.

"Yeah, he… has this weird disease thing that drains magic from people. It can't affect me but…"

"Doooon't wannnnnnttt toooooo huuuuuuurrrt yoooooooooou," Henry said sadly, looking away from the pair. Both of them looking at him before Noelle sighed.

"You act like a little mana draining will affect me. I am a royal after all." She said, sitting down in the chair Asta was previously sitting in. "I have more than enough mana to last a conversation. And someone needs to eat breakfast!" Asta tugging his collar a little bit.

"Crap it was that late already?" He said, Noelle nodding and motioning at the plate of food. The knight laughing and grabbing a piece of toast and starting to eat. "I guess I lost track of time."

"You're normally down there eating about as much as Charmy by now, so I got a little worried," Noelle said, a hint of a blush forming on her cheeks. "What were you two talking about anyway?" Asta blushing in response as Henry grinned.

"Well uh… about us." Asta said, both him and Noelle turning red as Henry's smile got bigger.

"Yooooooouuuu twwoooooo aaaaaaarrrrrrreeeee ccuuuuuutttttteeeee" He said slowly, laughing as they managed to turn red from head to toe. They both stayed quiet for a moment as Henry kept grinning at them.

"A-Anyway!" Noelle said, taking a breath as Asta kept eating. Her magic was being drained faster than she expected but she chalked it up to her control issues. "So, you just… stay in here? All day?" Henry nodding, his grin turning to a small sadder expression.

"He uh, doesn't like to leave the room when we're all awake." Asta said between some mouthfuls of food, the taller man nodding.

"Draaaaaaainnnn toooooo muuuuchhh mannaaaaaaaaa" he said, Noelle nodding in response as he kept going. "Cooooould caaaausssee proooobbllleeemssss."

"I'm sure no one would mind, you've… seen how they all are." Noelle said, her partner nodding enthusiastically. "or maybe heard fits better."

"Yeah!" Asta said, the plate of breakfast now void of food. "Heck we could go down right now if you wanted!"

Henry shook his head sadly, adjusting in his bed a bit as he said one last thing. "tiiirrreeedd." The two knights nodding.

"Then we'll let you rest," Noelle said, starting to walk out of the room. Asta following her and both of them stopping just at the threshold of the door.

"We'll both stop by again Henry!" Asta said, getting a happy smile and wave in response as they both left the room, the heavy oak door closing behind them.

"I think we just made his week," Asta said happily as they started walking back towards the main hall, the pair smiling and holding hands.

"Good," Noelle said, her partner almost bouncing with how happy they'd made his friend. "Though if he wants to remain secret for now, what will we tell everyone?" Both of them pausing in the hall to think.

"We can probably just say we were hanging out reading," Asta said after a few moments of silence.

"And then we'll get a chorus of 'Asta, reading?' and have to make another cover story." Noelle sighed as she shook her head. "but maybe… If you're okay with it I mean…"

"Okay with what?" Noelle turning redder at his question.

"We… Could say I was giving you royalty lessons?" she said quietly, Asta smiling and nodding. Noelle's imagination quickly jumping to him in a full royal outfit, talking civilly while still staying the same muscle-headed goofball she loved.

"Noelle? Your face is really red? Are you okay?" Asta said, gently touching her hand. "You're really warm too…"

"I'm fine!" she squeaked, Asta nodding with a bit of concern on his face.

"Okay! But if you need to sit down I'll carry you to a chair!" He smiled, Noelle smiling as they kept walking, an excuse completely ready for whatever the group of knights would throw at them.

"HIT THE DECK!" someone screamed, a fireball blowing up the door to the main hall as Asta scooped Noelle up in his arms and dodged out of the way. The pair sighing as the normal amount of chaos was nothing new to them. Luck gleefully zipping around with one of Magna's many hidden desserts in hand, eating it as he dodged his comrades magic.

"Mmmm, fresh!" Luck laughed, Magna screaming in rage as the rest of the group just watched the madness from the couches. Asta and Noelle carefully, despite Lucks best attempts to get them involved, made their way over to the couches.

"Well there's the love birds~" Vanessa teased, both younger knights blushing. "about time you two came back from your 'alone time'" she said, giving them a wink, much to Asta's confusion.

"W-What do you mean Vanessa?" Noelle said, the witch giving her a large smile. "we were just having some lessons in private."

"Lessons? Ooo! I didn't know either of you two were into that sort of thing!" Asta looking completely lost at Vanessa's implications. "though it is important to try new things as a young couple."

"I don't get it…" Asta said, Noelle covering her face with her hands. "She was just teaching me things on how to be a good boyfriend." A few of the other people in the room getting blushes from misunderstanding what he said, including Noelle.

"Oh, so she was teaching you about that?" Vanessa said, her grin a mile wide and getting an even more confused look from Asta. "Noelle I had no idea you were going to act like tha-"

"We were studying etiquette!" Noelle shouted, Vanessa laughing as she grabbed a bottle of wine with her threads. The princess taking a deep breath to compose herself as the entire base started laughing aside from Asta. Everyone calming down after a few minutes with the magic-less knight still looking confused.

"You okay Asta?" Finral said, the knight shook his head in response.

"No, I uh…. Don't get what was funny?" he said, everyone looking at him with mild confusion.

"Oh my god he doesn't know what she was teasing Noelle about?" everyone within earshot thought. Asta looking around almost expecting someone to tease him good-naturedly and explain what the deal was.

No one did, a wave of awkwardness filling the base as Noelle kept getting redder and redder. Even Vanessa didn't have the heart to break his innocence. Another minute of silence as Noelle gripped part of her dress and took some breaths to calm down, Asta still looking confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" he said, the entire room exploding in a sequence of "No's" The boy still looking confused as the older knight looked awkwardly between each other, Noelle opening and closing her mouth awkwardly.

"Well… Finral why don't you explain?" Vanessa said, the spatial mage looking surprised she threw him this hot potato.

"What? Why me!?" he stammered, the witch putting her bottle of booze to her mouths and not moving it as she pretended to drink. "Well uh… Asta, how much uh…. Know what? Charmy why don't you do it?"

"Can't. Eating" she said, shovelling a pile of food into her mouth to avoid explaining the subject, Finral looking crushed.

"G-Gordon?" he said, the socially awkward man moving his mouth but not saying anything audible to Finral. "Grey?" The shy woman turning into a bird and flying out of the room. He didn't bother looking at Gauche for help, the man was busy making a figurine of his little sister.

"Luck? Magna?" he said, the dynamic fighting pair both looking at Finral, then at Asta, then at themselves. And then punched each other in the face hard enough to send themselves flying through the wall. Finral sighed, and turned to face his junior.

"Okay well uhhhhh…" he started, Asta looking a little intense with how this had been built up for him. "Asta… do you know where babies come from?"

"Yeah! When people love each other a lot one grows from the mom right?" he said, tilting his head. "Why? What does that have to do with me and Noelle being alone together?"

"Oh god," Finral thought, Vanessa now actually drinking from the bottle she put to her lips. "Okay well uh… it's a little more complicated than that."

"it is?" Now Asta was interested, much to Finral's uncomfortableness.

"Well uh… did you learn about it in school?" Finral continued, Asta shaking his head.

"I slept through a lot of lessons, so I don't remember that much," the boy said, rubbing the back of his head. "it was hard to pay attention."

"That explains so much," everyone thought, even Noelle. Finral taking a breath before continuing.

"Well… uhm," he started, trying to think of how to phrase it. However everyone was so focused on the chaos forming around this table, they didn't register to the giant crash of Luck and Magna being thrown back into the main hall. Yami walking into the room via his preferred method. Kicking the door down.

"Seriously? This much chaos when I'm on the shitter?" He said, the group looking at him and nodding. "Well, not any of my fuckin business. But YOU NEED TO STOP BREAKING SHIT!" he said, pointing at the pile of debris that contained Magna and Luck. The atmosphere in the room changing a bit as now the group was focusing on the captain. The older knights sighed in relief as Yami sat down in a chair and picked up a newspaper.

"Oh right, Kid, Noelle. You two have the day off tomorrow." He said, the couple looking excited at the news. "So, have fun doing whatever you two kids have planned tomorrow."

"Thank you, captain!" Asta shouted, the rest of the base sighing in relief at the seeming change of topic. Noelle taking a breath of relief as the room started to go back to its normal level of chaos.

It wasn't meant to last, the confusing conversation making Asta feel a little denser than usual as he walked over to Yami. The grown man looking at the boy with a slightly annoyed look now that he was comfy.

"Yeah, kid?" He said, taking out a cigarette and a match. Asta sweating as all the knights in the room turned in horror as he opened his mouth.

"Captain? How are babies made?" He said, silence filling the room as everyone stared in horror and Yami, sensing how much mayhem he could get a laugh out of grinned and said one single thing.

"They Fuck."

Just like that, years of childhood innocence, sleeping through lessons, and a naïve hopeful idea on how babies were made was destroyed. The knights almost hearing Asta's worldview change with the sound of shattering glass as he stared wide-eyed. Yami chuckling as he went back to reading his paper. The boy slowly turned red and turned around to sit back down, no one saying anything as he looked down at his feet.

"Not till I'm older," he said quietly, everyone sighing and letting their shoulders relax. Asta and Noelle starting to plan out their trip with Magna and Finral for the next day.

Time to visit Hage Village, properly this time.


	20. Chapter 19: The Flight to Hage

Dawn, a time Noelle normally wouldn't get up at. But, with how early they had to leave for their short day trip to matter she was forcing herself up. As per usual, Asta was already doing the morning chores for the base and making sure the gifts they were bringing were secured to Magna's broom. Without asking Charmy had awoken, maybe because of the growling stomachs of the pair and their rides and had a fresh breakfast ready for them.

It was time to leave, and, much to the couple's reluctance, had to sit on separate brooms. The frankly absurd amount of gifts making it hard for Magna to fly with more than one extra person on Crazy Cyclone.

"So who's riding with who?" Magna yawned, the couple looking between him and Finral as they mulled things over.

"I'll ride with Mister Finral!" Asta said, his voice still filled with energy despite how tired he looked. The spatial mage yawning in agreement as Noelle walked over to Magna's broom and climbed on.

"Then I'll ride with the delinquent," She said, fighting the urge to yawn. Magna not bothering to fight against the nickname he had as Asta got a hold on Finral's broom.

"So we drop you off, we warp back and then pick you up in the evening right?" the man yawned only being brought along for an easy way back for Magna.

"Yup!" Asta said excitedly, almost visibly bouncing with his feet still on the ground. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Seriously how can you be so hyper in the morning?" the other three people thought, Asta looking like he was about to launch off of the broom and start running from sheer energy alone. To absolutely prevent the muscle-headed knight from doing this they quickly took off, the Black Bull hideout slowly fading in the distance. The quartet of mages slowly fell into an idle conversation, Asta gushing about how much his little siblings would probably annoy Noelle, how the father of the church would have an impossibly over the top reaction to everything. What caught the other three knights attention however, he didn't even try to say anything about the sister of the church.

'Maybe he doesn't want to think about a past crush?' Finral mused, the knight rambling about how much of a brat his little brother Nash could be. 'Well with how he focuses on one thing at a time he's probably thinking about making Noelle happy, ah... To be in love.'

'Seriously how does he have this much energy?' Magna mentally grumbled, he briefly forgot the night before that he agreed to an early morning flight and had a bit too much to drink. 'Though, I'd probably be as hyper as him if i were bringing someone to meet my folks.' Both chaperones let out a somewhat tired but happy sigh, at least this was a calm and peaceful trip.

Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

"So, I'm absolutely making this little trip of theirs go wrong." Mereoleona chuckled, squatting on a rocky outcropping on the expected flight path the Black Bulls were taking. Her little brother Leopold nervously looking around as he was dragged out in the middle of the night.

"Then… why am I here, Sister?" he asked, the menacing grin from Mereoleona getting him to sweat. A flaming Lion paw materialized and reached out for his shoulder.

"So you know exactly what to expect when you bring someone home and I'm around," she said, her voice terrifyingly sweet as Leopold hoped against all odds that she was kidding. The menacing grin, however, told him she wasn't. "Besides, that idiot knows what'll happen if he gave me the wrong time."

Elsewhere Yami Sukehiro felt a chill go down his spine and his entire body tense while he was on the toilet. "Damnit, hurry and walk into her ambush, I want to live to see tomorrow," he muttered before looking at a newspaper.

Leopold shuffled a bit, his older sister not missing it as she looked out on the horizon. Part of him was still nervous standing up to his sister, with how much time she spent away from their family he honestly didn't know her as well as he wanted too. A few minutes passed, nothing coming into view, the youngest lion taking a few deep breaths.

"Seriously?" his sister said, getting him to jump a bit. "You're acting like i'm going to kill them. Is there a problem?"

He took a breath and turned to face his sister, her mana glowing around her due to her impatient nature. To say he wasn't intimidated would be a bold face lie, unlike his brother he froze up more around her, even if she was family. To no one's surprise he was still feeling guilty for taking part in interfering with Asta and Noelle's first date, and that he had lacked the courage to speak up and try to stop Mereoleona.

"Why are you even trying to do this anyway, sister?" he said, feeling sweat drip down the side of his head. Mereoleona looking almost annoyed at his question.

"To toughen them up," she said quietly, giving her youngest sibling a very serious look. "Do you really think we're the only royals who have taken notice of this?"

Leopold shook his head, "Of course we aren't, my rival and Noelle are getting more well known after all!"

"And would you rather someone _actually_ try to kill them?" his sister continued, Leopold looking at her almost stunned before pausing to think. "We may accept them, hell even that idiot braid brother of hers accepts it on some level. But you spend more time with the royalty bullshit than I do. You know what could happen to either of them."

Sadly, he did. More than a few times that a noble had eloped with a commoner or peasant one of the two was found dead, or any tie between them was violently severed. He swallowed, starting to understand what his sister was deterring.

"And you're probably wondering what our idiot brother would do if he were up right now aren't you?"

"He's not an idiot!" Leopold half shouted, Mereoleona looking at him and narrowing her eyes. "But he'd… probably be more vocal about it? Make it clear not to target them or face him in a duel!"

"He would," she sighed, the figures of Asta, Noelle, Finral and Magna all coming into view. "That's how he'd support them, this is how I'm supporting them. So what would you do to support them?"

Leopold stood there, the exuberant voice of his rival coming into earshot about how excited he was for a relaxing vacation. He watched his sister stand up and stretch her arms, grinning like a predator ready to attack a deer. They were getting closer now, none of the four were aware of what would happen if they flew too close now. Leopold took a breath, opened his grimoire and readied himself for what was to come.

"I'll support them by defending them!" he shouted, shooting a spiral of flames at his older sister. The older lioness grinning and seemingly effortlessly dodging out of the way as his flames shot up into the sky.

"About time you decided that, you whelp!" Mereoleona laughed, doing one last stretch before starting a brawl with her youngest sibling. The fight beginning, and ending in an instant as Leopold was hit with a powerful uppercut directly at the quartet flying overhead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH" Leopold screamed as he flew wildly past the four Black Bulls. The four knights looking at him before a large fireball followed suit. Inside, Mereoleona was just visible enough to get a terrified scream out of Asta and Noelle, with the couple urging each one of their rides to move faster.

"Fly faster!" Noelle screamed, Mereoleona for the moment focusing her magic on grabbing her youngest brother.

"I am!" Magna screamed back, Asta yelling something similar to Finral as a spatial portal opened up in front of the knights. They warped not too far away, Mereoleona's magic was still tangible to the three of them that could feel magic. Asta craned his neck to look behind the group, he just caught Leopold being grabbed and put under the substitute captains arms as she grinned at them..

" _If you want a mushy day off! Think again!"_ She roared, Leopold screaming as he tried to fight his way out of his sisters grip. " _If you can get to that sticks village then you're safe!_ "

"Seriously?" Asta shouted back, his voice carrying the distance as Mereoleona started her charge. "Can't we just have one date!?"

"Apparently not!" Noelle screamed, Magna doing his best to dodge any incoming fire magic. She paused, the world slowing down for just a moment as her mind raced for an answer. A burst of magic was cut down from Asta's sword, the knight precariously hanging on to Finral's broom to block it.

"I have one chance," she thought. Knowing about Mereoleona's skill, her Sea Dragon's Roar would be powerful enough to make her defend herself, but if she didn't put enough force behind it It would more than likely just have the Uncrowned Lioness be confirmed in her idea that they weren't strong enough.

"Turn us around!" She shouted at Magna, the fire mage looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You can't be serious!?" He shouted, Noelle nodding and readying her wand.

"I can beat her!" Noelle shouted back, nervously getting ready to aim as Magna nodded and reluctantly turned to face the Crimson Lioness. "Asta!"

"I think I got it!" He yelled back at Noelle, swinging himself back into a sitting position and grabbing his sword with both hands.

"Oh?" Mereoleona laughed, the quartet now facing her. "Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of making a break for that village you're coming right towards me?"

"We can't have a nice date without dealing with you first!" Noelle and Asta shouted back, the former firing off her powerful water magic as Asta entered into his transformed state. The head of Noelle's water dragon being the most concentrated point of mana drew Asta's anti-magic form towards it. It took all her focus and control to keep it moving towards Mereoleona and Leopold, while directing Asta towards their target as well.

Mereoleona, as a response to this, effortlessly threw her youngest brother towards a rather tall tree. The young lion grabbing on for dear life as Asta and Noelle's spell approached his older sister. He took a deep breath, and managed to steady himself on a branch and prepare his own spell.

Mereoleona forced her mana out, creating a barrier of heat and flames that started to evaporate Noelle's water magic. Asta, following the flow of magic, was starting to get pulled towards the Lioness. Leopold however, took a deep breath, steadied his aim and sent off pillars of spinning flames at his sister.

Naturally, Mereoleona wasn't caught off guard by something like this. Her little brothers spell met the same fate as Noelle's, harmlessly impacting his sister's defenses. Now, she was just waiting for Asta to get in range.

Asta had a feeling what would happen the second he got through Mereoleona's defences, she had done something similar at the Yultim volcano, and appearing behind him despite his homing ability. However this time, he felt he could do something about it.

He pierced the flames, his free hand grabbing his other sword from his grimoire and getting ready. Mereoleona was grinning, which is truly never a good thing for the person she's grinning at. She disappeared in an instant, Asta turning and just managing to block her fist with the flat of his sword.

"Next." she laughed, disappearing and leaving Asta to try and feel where she'd be coming from. He took a deep breath and focused, feeling something coming from his right, and moving his sword to block.

Mereoleona was no fool, she knew the anti magic swords would hurt like a mother fucker if she got hit with one. What she didn't expect was her hand to hurt after punching it, so naturally she used her left hand this time. The young knight barely blocked the blow in time, and sent a similar sensation through her other arm.

Asta got ready to attempt to block whatever she did next, knowing that his luck would run out against her very quickly if this continued. He readied himself, and then Mereo's flames died down.

"Congratulations!" she roared, her words sounding more terrifying than welcome as Asta's transformation ended and Finral warped him back onto the broom. "You now have earned the right to go about your business!"

There was a beat, all four of the Black Bull mages and Leopold looking at the captain with sweat forming on their brows. In a single motion she grabbed her younger brother and disappeared into the tree's below, the quartet looking at each other before continuing on their way.

"So uh…." Asta started, grunting about the pain through his entire body after the transformation ended, "...Did we win?"

"I think so?" Noelle replied, still unsure if they were actually in the clear. But, they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Magna and Finral turned their brooms around and continued towards Hage, flying just close enough for Asta and Noelle to hold hands for the remainder of the trip.

To be concluded.

 _Author's note  
_ I know people were waiting for a long time, but I needed to split this chapter into two parts so you guys got literally anything before the end of August. For the long and short of it, work has been nightmarish and I am going to be unemployed by the end of August. While I will be fine for a while, writing and drawing have become some escapes as well as video creation. as such I will be posting writing works on and Twitter for anyone who wants to help support me.

TheRavingGamer  
Twitter TheRavingGirl

I apologize again for the long wait, life has just been kind of a bitch.


	21. Chapter 20: A happy beginning

They had made it, they had survived a surprise attack from Mereoleona and were now just getting to see the small village they were heading towards. Despite everything, it was still early in the morning for the Clover Kingdom, with Asta grinning as he remembered the morning routine at the church.

First, the father would wake up, prep for morning prayers with the help of Sister Lily. Then he'd make sure the little brats are up and about and get them all fed. Maybe they still were eating tatoes all the time, or the money they sent back had been for better food. Then, they'd make sure laundry was ready and dry, provided no storms happened all of a sudden. His mind wandered a bit as he looked around, Noelle was still fighting off the early morning sleepiness despite their wake up call with Mereoleona, and the gifts were thankfully untouched. He smiled, looking at Noelle again before eagerly looking for his hometown in the distance.

Then his mind wandered again, this time to Lily. His first crush, he had barely thought about her at all over the past weeks. They had only written letters and been around briefly when someone had a bone to pick with Yuno. How would she react, especially when he said the same thing to Noelle as he did to her?

Probably not well, he winced at the memories of being pummeled into the ground whenever he crossed a line. Admittedly, an explanation like he got from Finral would've stopped him even as a small child. The thought about why they never sat him down and explained it to him passed by, at least until he saw Noelle's relaxed smile, that got rid of any anxiety he was hanging on too.

Noelle was admittedly surprised she was so calm. After all, she shouldn't have much to worry about. The family that raised the boy she liked was undoubtedly similar to him, except for his brother Yuno. She fought back a giggle, picturing all of them shouting and being excited over every little thing. Questions were definitely going to be flying her way, considering how a royal fell for a peasant.

They'd try to start by handing out gifts, part of her wondered if they had brought too many. Especially considering how the church was on the smaller side, they may have to spend more time than they planned helping place things inside. Oh well, it wouldn't detract from their plans. Arrive, give out gifts, enjoy a breakfast and then spend time in a relaxing environment. A perfect plan.

Both of them had a feeling something wouldn't go right, but they'd work through it. After all, that's what they had been doing since they met. Even if this was far less dangerous, at least in theory. Kids are unpredictable, and knowing they grew up around Asta meant predictability was not in the cards.

After a few more minutes of flying, Asta peeked around Finral's shoulder and saw the tiny little house he had grown up in. Sister Lily was outside, bringing out the morning laundry to hang dry with Hollo walking after her. They knew he was coming, Orsi feverishly sweeping the front steps as much as he could as they quietly got closer.

Noelle could practically feel Asta's excitement as they got closer, the youngest girl started to wave at the group as she noticed them. They got a little closer, the ground now just under them before Asta slipped off and sprinted towards the fence of his childhood home.

"I'm back!" he shouted as he hopped the fence, Hollo running out from behind Lily and going to his big brother for a hug. The rest of the group touched down just as everyone else ran to meet them, and their jaws dropped at the huge bundles under Magna's broom.

"Wh-What's all this?!" Father Orsi said, trying and failing to keep his voice level. The older man's mind was racing, were these all things the Princess needed to bring with her? Would they have enough room in the church for everything, even if it was just for a day? He looked over to Sister Lily, who had a nervous smile as the two guests for the day waved their escorts off.

"Gifts!" Asta said with a huge smile as he ran back over to carry them to the church. "New clothes, blankets, pillows! Even some cool toys Noelle found!"

'She chose them because we all know your taste,' his family thought, thankful that they were normal stuffed toys like bears and birds Asta was taking out of one of the bags. However, as he was doing this, Hollo had walked over to Noelle, Orsi watching nervously as the toddler tugged on the princess's dress.

"Are you gunna be our new big sister?" he asked innocently, Orsi screaming internally as he watch Noelle turn completely red alongside Asta.

"Hollo, you shouldn't ask rude questions like that," Lily said, the toddler giving a quiet apology as the couple took a moment to collect themselves.

"Well uh," Asta started, letting out a small laugh. "Funny story…"

"You didn't," Nash deadpanned, looking as Asta grinned sheepishly. Everyone catching on right away as to what he meant. "No, it can't have worked."

"Well, he… was very convincing?" Noelle said, starting to giggle remembering how it all started. Asta joining her after a minute of awkward silence and stares from his family. "And… he did it at the right moment."

"It, well, I…" Lily said, trying to find the right words as Hollo and Aruru made happy gasps when they realized what they meant. "Congratulations!"

"We have a new sister!" the youngest two said, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them towards each other. The knights laughed as the rest of the church gave a relieved sigh.

"All right you two," Orsi said, getting the two youngest to stop spinning around Asta and Noelle. "We need to help them get… everything inside."

"Oh! A lot of this stuff isn't just for you!" Asta said, everyone including Noelle looking at him in confusion. "We got it for everyone!"

"But…" Orsi said, cupping his chin. "Everyone's here? Well aside from Yuno."

"No, I mean _everyone_ ," Asta said, turning and motioning to the town in the distance. "After all, helping everyone's what I want to do when I become the Wizard King!" Everyone looked at him, his huge grin infectiously spreading to all of them after a moment.

"Well, you have a lot of support," Noelle said, walking over and looking at the small ramshackle village. "Not just from me either."

"Yeah!" Asta said, his family watching as the two knights started laughing about a few things before nervously holding hands. "A lot of people now, it's weird." Noelle looked at him quizzically as he gave her an innocent smile.

'Does he not have support here?' Noelle thought, taking a quick look between the other orphans, caretakers and Asta. 'But that can't be right. They all act so different from my family.' She caught the oldest boy, Nash, looking a bit awkward at Asta's words, the same with the Father of the church.

"Did you not have much support?" she whispered, Asta giving her a grin in response.

"They just supported me differently!" he said, too happy about having some time with his family again to keep his voice down. "Even if it was harsh they were just worried about me, and wanted me to know I had a home here!" Noelle looked at the congregation who had a mix of guilt, embarrassment, and pride on their faces at what he said.

Noelle paused, took a small breath and smiled. It was still different as what she expected, but at least she could see how Asta wound up as he did now. A strange family for a strange person, but it was oddly comforting to the princess. "Good," she continued, giving the entire family a smile.

It didn't last long however as Asta took her by the hand without a word and walked over to the massive pile of things they had brought. He grinned at everyone before somehow managing to pick up the entire load of gifts.

"I'm… gonna go… give these out!" he said, everyone looking at him and sighing as he set off without another word. The bag precariously balanced on his back and somehow, everything stayed inside as he sprinted off, leaving Noelle with the congregation.

"Well um…" Lily said, still wearing a somewhat awkward smile as they could still hear Asta's voice. "M-May we invite you inside, your highness?"

"Of course," she said, the youngest kids running up and taking her towards the church door. The older kids and guardians following close behind as she was hurried into the small building, carrying all the gifts the couple had brought. She knew that being in Hage meant things wouldn't be in the best condition, but admittedly she was stunned at how nice everything inside was.

The benches in the undersized chapel looked almost new, lamps were polished with full size candles in them. And there was still the warmth of a fire in a fireplace to keep them warm throughout the night. Admittedly, Noelle felt like it was closer to a home rather than a church.

"It's lovely," she said, not seeing the large grin from Father Orsi had as the door closed.

"Isn't it!" the older man said, his voice full of pride. "Ever since they both passed the entrance exam, our little church has been getting so many repairs."

"We got new beds too!" Hollo beamed, the toddler tugging Noelle towards one of the rooms near the back. The toddler jumped at the doorknob and gave it a twist, swinging open to a small bedroom with one large bed, presumably for the entire group of orphans. Its frame was rusted in parts, the mattress seemed heavily used, like it had been bought second hand. "We don't have to sleep on the floor anymore!"

'The floor?' Noelle thought as Hollo and Aruru ran to the bed and started bouncing on it happily. 'They… were on the floor all this time?" It was something that had never even been a passing thought in her mind, growing up with a lavish bedspread and warm blankets. Even if she knew it wasn't like that everywhere she at least had thought everyone had a bed to sleep on.

She didn't get any more time to think on that though as Aruru excitedly pulled her over to a sparsely filled bookshelf, Hollo still bouncing happily on the bed as Lily walked in. "We got books too!"

Saying it was sparse was honestly being generous, Noelle saw a total of seven childrens books. One was barely held together with string, another seemed to have some torn pages, the rest aside from one were in similar condition. Aruru happily pulled the nicest book off the shelf and handed it to Noelle. "Asta said this was his favourite when he was small like us!"

'The First Wizard King' was the book, a tale Noelle had grown up being told by the nannies who didn't shun her. The princess smiled, they both grew up hearing the same story, it was a cute coincidence.

"Your majesty, we have breakfast ready." Orsi said, standing incredibly straight in the doorway. Noelle started to respond, but the two younger children spoke up first.

"But we wanna have her read to us!" they both whined, the guardians sighing as Noelle gave them a smile.

"I'm fine with waiting until Asta is back," she said calmly, knowing with how energetic her partner was he'd be back far sooner than anyone would expect. "We can read until then."

"Are you sure your majesty?" Orsi said, a nervous bead of sweat on his brown now. He clearly wasn't used to having people of a higher social standing around and was doing his best to make a good impression.

"I am," Noelle said, giving the older man a smile as she flipped open the cover of the book. Something caught her attention, and nearly made her snort laugh. Instead of the normal picture she expected of a regal mage. Were the scribblings of what she could only assume to be a much younger Asta.

Instead of the first wizard king, spiky hair was drawn on his head, a headband, and something labelled 'Cool Sord' coming out of his hand. Hollo and Aruru started to giggle at how much she was trying not to laugh, before she quickly turned the page, only to bust out laughing. The page was completely doodled over, aside from any of the words, the two youngest kids must've taken after Asta since they were all drawn over for different people.

Noelle wound up laughing instead of reading, the doodles were too adorable to focus on reading the actual story. The toddlers couldn't help but laugh with her, the drawings made what was supposed to be a dramatic, even scary children's story too funny to keep reading. They just looked at the drawings, took out a few different stories, and as carefully as she could, Noelle read those instead.

It didn't take long for the door to open as Asta walked in, the bag of gifts completely empty and his telltale huge smile on his face. "I'm back!" he said, hearing the giggles from Noelle and the two youngest from his old bedroom.

'Good,' he thought, smiling as the laughter continued. 'They're getting along!' He moved towards the door before a small cough got his attention. Nash was looking at him, his brow furrowed, not in annoyance or even anger but curiosity.

"So, uh…" he said, awkwardly looking between one of his oldest brothers. "You really got a princess to like you?"

"Yep!" Asta laughed, Nash looking a little annoyed at the blunt answer. "Don't… really know how but I did!" his younger brother didn't look amused at his answer, and crossed his arms.

"I mean…" he kept going, keeping his voice on the quieter side. "You kept on asking Sister to marry you, what changed?" Asta paused, the question made him stop only for a second before he smiled and sat down on one of the church benches.

"Well uh, a friend had to be _really_ blunt with me," the knight laughed, his little brother looking at him with a quizzical eyebrow still raised. "Even more than Sister's magic."

"What did they drop a house on you?" Nash deadpanned, Asta laughed louder. Both of them missing how any laughter stopped in the room Noelle, Hollo and Aruru were.

"It took a bit of talking too," Asta said, blushing at how naive he was just a few months ago. "But, I guess it was soul searching, even if we got off to a bad start things changed. She's super cool and talented too! Plus, I think she works harder than me to get stronger too."

Neither boy could see it, but Noelle was on the other side of the door, her face getting redder as Asta continued to compliment her. Hollo and Aruru looking at her with beaming grins as they stayed quiet to hear everything Asta had to say. Even if he had said all these things to Noelle in person and to her face, saying them so easily to someone else was getting to her.

"Big sis," Aruru whispered, tugging on the hem of her dress a bit. "Asta wrote about you a lot too!" Noelle went completely red, she knew he had written about her too, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Asta stopped, and smiled at her, the princess took a few more breaths as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. It was his turn to be completely red, his siblings all gasping with how he got kissed like that.

"Dorksta," Noelle said, giving him a smile. "We should eat soon." He nodded, the toddlers almost seeing hearts floating above his head as they walked towards the dining room.

"Dorksta? Well that's a new one!" Recca teased, helping Orsi and Lily bring out the morning meal as Asta kept blushing.

"It's just a nickname, don't be rude, Recca," Lily said, the oldest girl nodding as they started eating the freshly baked biscuits. They had managed to get fresh fruit and even dried meat, leading to a significantly different breakfast than what Asta had grown up with. Noelle knew this too, he had admittedly told her they may be eating tatoes for any meals they had, so it was a wonderful surprise to see that his family was eating better.

"I can't help it!" the oldest girl said, giving a playful look at the couple. "It's too cute to not point out!" The family watched as the couple turned red once again, and both of them attempted to keep straight faces as they ate.

"Seriously? " Nash sighed, unable to hide his own smile. "I thought you'd be used to teasing."

"It's different when it's from you guys!" Asta squeaked, his face completely red as the table burst out laughing, even Noelle. "I thought the letters would keep you from doing this."

"Are you kidding?" Recca laughed, setting her cutlery down to prevent accidentally launching food across the table. "Father couldn't stop singing how proud he was of you!"

"I didn't sing!" Orsi shouted, everyone laughing as he turned completely red. "I was just, enthusiastic about him finding someone!"

"Especially with how much he went after Sister," Nash said, knowing he was gonna push a button or two. "Every day it was asking her to marry him, and then being pounded into the dirt."

That got Noelle's attention, she set her fork down and looked between Asta and the Sister, both of which had embarrassed looks on their faces. 'He was hit?' the mental image of Asta being hit growing up hit frankly too close to home. She decided to address it later, admittedly she hadn't been much better when they first met, but this would be something she'd apologize for later.

"I, see?" she said, trying to hide her discomfort about that little fact about her partner. She tried to keep eating, thankful that the topic changed as the younger kids spoke up.

"Can we see your magic big sis?" both the toddlers said, their plates completely empty despite how much they had been laughing.

"Now now," Lily said, both kids looking between her and Noelle with puppy-dog eyes. "It's still far too early, and you have chores to do."

Seeing that their tactic wasn't working on Sister Lily, they both focused all the sad, innocent, hopeful energy at Noelle. Asta laughed as she did her best to resist their pure gazes. The princess tries to hold her own, before sighing reluctantly.

"All right," she said, confident she could use one of her defensive spells without causing too much flooding. "I will show you before we leave." the two kids cheered, and ran around the table happily.

"Can we see the cool dragon?" Hollo asked tugging on Noelle's dress a bit, the princess almost choking on her water. "Asta said it was really cool!" She blushed and looked between Asta and the younger kids.

"I mean, it's super cool!" the dork knight said, getting a laugh out of the table at Noelle's flustered expression. "We can just go somewhere where it's safe to use!" he paused, just for a moment before his grin grew twice as wide. "But first…"

"But first?" Orsi said, Noelle still too flustered to respond properly. The knight stood up, getting the kids to stop jumping around the princess, took her hand and motioned for the door.

"I wanna show her somewhere really special!" He said, everyone looking confused at them as he helped her stand up, picked her up in his arms, and ran for the door. "We'll be back later!"

"W-W-Wait! Asta!" Orsi shouted, the pair already out of the dining room and moving towards the church door. "...I didn't even get to make tea."

"We can make it later," Lily said, walking to the younger kids to get started with chores. Nash and Recca listened as they could still hear Noelle's surprised yelling as their older brother ran off towards the forest.

"Asta, where are we even going!?" Noelle laughed, Asta's grin relieving any anxiety from the sudden change of pace. He seemingly was running with no issue carrying her, even though she was surprised at how comfortable she was being held as he ran.

"Somewhere special!" he laughed as he slowed down a bit. He had managed to run a lot farther than Noelle thought, as they were already at the trees bordering the small village. "We didn't get a chance last time, but. It's where I trained!"

His training grounds? Noelle knew he had mentioned it before, and as odd as it was they did bond through it. It was probably his idea of a romantic spot. He let her walk after another minute, just so she could enjoy the scenery a bit. Light filtered in through the leaves, letting them enjoy a nice shaded walk as Asta lead the way.

It took a while, but almost out of a fantasy story, the pair found the large clearing Asta used to train before he received his grimoire. Just the right amount of light was breaking through the ceiling of leaves, birds were chirping, and squirrels were running around as the two humans walked into the center. The old stones in the area looked far more weathered than Asta remembered, but it was a good nostalgic feeling.

"It's…" Noelle started, looking through a large gap in the foliage. The small village still visible in the distance, she was even able to make out movement around the church. "...Beautiful."

"It really is!" Asta said, clearing off part of one of the rocks. "It's also quiet too, so I could relax when things got rough."

"I think we all need a place like this," Noelle whispered, walking next to Asta and sitting with him. "Asta, thank you for today."

"For today? But we're barely getting started!" the knight said, Noelle laughed as he gave her the biggest grin. She pulled him into a hug, a tighter one than he expected.

"This… has been the most part of a family I've felt," she said, Asta realizing what she was thankful for and hugged her back. "It's… more wonderful than I could've thought."

"Good!" He said, blushing as Noelle rested her head on his. "We can come here whenever you want too, I know everyone will be happy if we did."

"Then it's a plan," Noelle responded, the clearing falling into a serene silence. They sat there for who knows how long, enjoying the silence and nature. After a while, they went back, Noelle was immediately asked to show off her magic. She obliged, accidentally watering an entire field with some of her spells. But they laughed, enjoyed a picnic lunch, and relaxed on what was going to be the first of many visits. They left, the youngest kids asleep from how much they tired themselves out, said hello to their other family at the Bulls base when Finral warped them back, and quickly went to bed.

They were absolutely looking forward to the future.

Author's note: Thank you all for your patience, this is the final chapter of The Princess and The Demon. I know it took forever for me to do it but i am happy with how i am ending this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
